Les Destinées Contraires
by UnePtiteChaussette
Summary: Une femme brisée, une autre qui a tout à offrir. Une femme prisonnière de ses cauchemars, une autre qui n'ose pas affronter la vie. Et si deux destinées contraires s'unissaient, se détruiront-elles ou deviendront-elles meilleures?
1. Chapitre 1

Les rayons du soleil illuminaient la chambre et se propageaient sur les quatre murs de la pièce. Cette dernière regorgeait de dessins, reflet des talents artistiques de sa propriétaire. Dragons, fleurs, paysages, les illustrations démontraient une créativité sans norme. Sur son bureau de travail, seuls un café entamé ainsi qu'un paquet de cigarettes n'étaient pas rangés. Le reste de la pièce brillait par sa propreté, sa détentrice se faisant un point d'honneur de garder l'endroit attrayant.

Cet ordre personnel ne se répercutait pas sur toutes les sphères de sa vie. Il était 19h35. Comme d'habitude, Clarke serait en retard. Elle soupira.

-En même temps, qu'est-ce qui leur a pris d'organiser une soirée si tôt...

Sa réflexion faite, Clarke s'observa dans le miroir à l'aide de ses iris océan. La tenue qu'elle avait choisie ferait l'affaire. Une chemise noire simple en toile ainsi qu'un pantalon de la même couleur qui épousait de façon symétrique ses jambes. Cela contrastait de façon magnifique avec les cheveux blonds qui descendaient près de sa poitrine. La température étant agréable, elle n'aurait pas besoin de plus que cela. Les soirées se faisaient parfois fraîches mais pas assez pour que ça soit gênant, même si elle rentrait tard. C'était un bonheur que l'on éprouvait au mois de mai.

Elle prit son téléphone pour envoyer un message texte à Octavia, qui l'attendait chez elle pour débuter la soirée. Six appels manqués. _Ça commence bien, _pensa-t-elle. La jeune femme ne put retenir un sourire en écoutant les messages vocaux. Ses amies savaient que son retard était récurrent. Cela ne les empêchaient pas de s'inquiéter pour l'étudiante.

Clarke avait eu une longue journée, la dernière de sa deuxième année de médecine. Ce vendredi soir n'en était que plus apprécié. Ses cours étaient exigeants. Les vacances seraient méritées si elle réussissait ses examens finaux. Mais elle ne s'inquiétait pas le moins du monde ; ses résultats avaient toujours été à la hauteur. Elle avait terminé première de sa promotion l'an dernier et comptait avoir réalisé le même exploit.

-Bonne soirée ! lança-t-elle en descendant les escaliers à toute vitesse.

-Ne reviens pas trop tard, prévint Abby du canapé.

-Maman ! Mes cours sont finis. Je peux avoir un peu de répit, non ?

-Tu as raison ma chérie, tu as travaillé fort cette année. Profite bien !

C'était sa mère tout craché. Malgré ses vingt ans, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de la voir comme sa petite fille innocente. Clarke sourit, puis ferma la porte de leur maison. Elle prit place dans sa voiture. Celle-ci était plutôt banale, d'un gris répandu dans la région. Abby la lui avait offerte le jour de son entrée en fac de médecine, comme pour célébrer les efforts qu'elle avait mis dans ses études. Elle avait été plutôt exigeante avec sa fille, travail qui avait porté ses fruits. L'organisation dont elle faisait preuve l'avait emmenée où elle se trouvait actuellement. Seuls ses retards la rendait imparfaite en cours.

Octavia habitait à peine à cinq minutes de là, ce ne serait pas très long de s'y rendre. Heureusement, puisqu'elle connaissait le caractère de son amie qui n'hésiterait pas à lui faire maintes reproches.

La ville défilait à toute vitesse devant elle. Clarke n'aimait pas la zone urbaine, ne s'y sentant pas à sa place. Elle préférait de loin la campagne et sa tranquilité. Le bruit incessant d'une ville en mouvement l'indisposait. Pour ses études, elle n'avait toutefois pas eu le choix d'y demeurer. Elle tolérait en ce moment les immeubles qui s'étendaient à perte de vue en espérant avoir le droit plus tard à sa vie de rêve. Comme la plupart des gens, celle-ci se résumait à une famille, des enfants ainsi qu'une carrière satisfaisante. Clarke était en bonne voie pour accomplir tout cela malgré son parcours parfois difficile.

Les doutes par rapport à son retard devinrent d'actualité quand elle se stationna dans l'entrée d'Octavia. Les parents de cette dernière, absents pour tout le mois, passaient une partie de leur vie en déplacement professionnel. Octavia étant leur seul enfant, elle pouvait utiliser la maison comme bon lui semblait. Ce qui était plutôt une bonne nouvelle quand elle tenait à organiser des soirées. Son amie les accueillaient en général chez elle pour toutes occasions.

À peine le frein à main enclenché, Octavia ouvrit la porte de la voiture. Ses traits semblaient fermés, reflet de son mécontentement. Cela contrastait avec son humeur joyeuse en temps normal.

-Clarke Griffin! On avait dit à l'heure et pas une minute de retard !

-Je suis contente de te voir aussi, Octavia.

-Tu m'énerves !

Malgré cela, son amie la prit dans ses bras dès qu'elle sortit de la bagnole pour lui faire un câlin.

-Allez, viens à l'intérieur, lui proposa Octavia en s'éloignant d'un air plus joyeux. Raven t'attend avec impatience. Ça faisait un moment que tu ne nous avais pas fait don de ta présence !

-Tu sais les études, tout ça. J'ai été pas mal occupée dernièrement, mais je devrais avoir plus de temps dès aujourd'hui, la rassura Clarke.

-Tant mieux ! On a plein de choses à rattraper et à se raconter !

Octavia courait presque pour rejoindre sa maison et la blonde pressa le pas. Les cheveux de la brunette s'envolaient au rythme de la brise qui s'élevait de temps à autre. Sa robe n'était pas en reste. Clarke ne comprenait pas pourquoi son amie s'était faite si jolie. Elle avait pu discerner son maquillage juste avant de se faire reprocher son retard. Son expression irritée n'avait pas camouflé ses yeux mis en valeur par des couleurs vives. Des paillettes recouvraient également son visage toujours souriant.

La jeune femme ouvrit la porte tout en invitant Clarke à entrer. Surprise d'autant de politesse, elle la remercia d'un léger hochement de tête. Un an qu'elle connaissait Octavia et jamais elle n'avait eu droit à ce genre de geste.

-Octavia ? C'est une soirée ou un enterrement ? demanda la blonde en mettant un pied dans la maison.

Il n'y avait aucune lumière, l'obscurité était totale. Clarke regarda son amie avec insistance, ne comprenant pas son absence de réponse. Elle qui était si enjouée et bavarde normalement ne dit pas un mot, se contentant de fermer la porte derrière elles.

-Surprise !

Dès que celle-ci fut close, les lumières s'allumèrent. Clarke resta bouche bée devant la scène qui se dressait en face d'elle. Plusieurs de ses amis de la fac se trouvaient dans la pièce, Anya, Monty, et même Bellamy. Raven était à leurs côtés, souriante. La pièce avait été décorée de ballons ainsi que de guirlandes. Sur certains murs, des banderoles affichées "Félicitations Clarke" ou encore "Un autre pas de fait !" bougeaient avec la brise qui s'était infiltrée dans la pièce.

Sous l'émotion de la surprise, les yeux de Clarke s'embuèrent. Chacun de ses amis passèrent un après l'autre lui faire une accolade.

-On s'est dit qu'il fallait fêter la fin de ta deuxième année comme il se doit! lui dit Bellamy en passant à côté d'elle. On sait ce que ça représente, toutes tes études. Et on a bien vu avec quel sérieux tu les as faites, pour un cours exigeant comme la médecine !

-C'est pour ça que quand Octavia nous a demandé de venir, nous n'avons pas hésité une seule seconde, rajouta Anya.

-Merci mais c'est aussi votre soirée alors, répondit la jeune blonde avec de l'émotion dans la voix. Je ne suis pas la seule à avoir travaillé fort !

-Mais tu es la seule à avoir eu une année quasi-parfaite!

Clarke sourit à la remarque d'Anya. C'est vrai qu'elle avait travaillé dur cette année. Les cours lui avaient pris la quasi-totalité de son temps, sauf quelques soirées en week-end où elle avait pu voir ses amies Raven et Octavia. Le trois-quart de son emploi du temps s'était toutefois concentré sur ses travaux, dormir et parfois manger.

Ses études la rendait fière malgré tout. Monty alla chercher un pack de bière et l'ouvrit sur la table.

-Tu n'as plus de raison de ne pas te bourrer la gueule avec nous maintenant ! s'exclama-t-il joyeusement. Exit la petite fille parfaite, c'est le temps de vivre ton adolescence !

Il se prit un coup de coude amical de la part de Bellamy. Clarke sourit à cette affirmation, c'est vrai que son adolescence n'avait pas été le meilleur moment pour... _Non,_ se blâma-t-elle intérieurement. _C'est une soirée pour s'amuser, et pas pour ressasser le passé._ Elle prit une bière un peu à contrecoeur et la décapsula d'un coup. Hors de question qu'elle ne fasse pas plaisir à ses amis, ceux qui avaient organisé tout cela. Puis, elle la leva et s'écria:

-Pas seulement à moi, mais à toute les promotions ! Du succès pour tout le monde !

Tous les jeunes adultes présents trinquèrent. Octavia alla ouvrir la radio pour mettre un peu d'ambiance. La discussion s'amorça, certains ne savaient pas trop quoi faire de la soirée. Raven et Octavia avaient prévu de les emmener en boîte, mais elle n'ouvrait pas avant 23h. Monty, toujours partant pour des jeux pouvant créer un certain malaise, lança l'idée d'un "Je n'ai jamais". Ils s'assirent donc autour de la table, leur bière à la main.

-Interdiction de parler de sexe, sauf si cela concerne Raven ! lança Octavia. Elle a trop d'expérience pour nous, on n'aura même pas le temps de jouer qu'elle sera déjà saoule !

Les amis rirent de bon coeur.

-Mais elle n'a jamais couché avec une fille ! s'interposa Monty, ses yeux légèrement bridés s'étirant, comme pour sourire. Alors on peut dire qu'elle a pas tout essayé ! Faut jouer dans les terrain inconnus les gars ! Pas toujours les mêmes à être bourrés!

-Je n'ai jamais couché avec une fille ? interrogea la concernée en buvant une gorgée d'alcool.

Monty s'étouffa avec sa bière, coincé. Il parlait beaucoup trop, mais cela amenait des moments amusants qui restaient dans leur mémoire. Raven expliqua alors qu'elle avait tenté une fois avec une fille et que l'expérience ne lui avait pas plu plus que ça. En riant, Octavia balança :

-C'était pas une raison pour essayer tous les gars de la fac ma vieille !

De nouveau un fou rire général. La soirée s'amorçait bien et ceux qui ne se connaissaient pas découvrirent des côtés amusants comme gênants des autres. Clarke regarda tous ses amis un par un. Bellamy, le garçon trop fier, mais gentil sous sa carapace. Anya qui n'avait pas les plus beaux atouts de la fac, mais qui dégageait une confiance en elle impressionnante. Monty, d'origine asiatique et beau parleur, mais qui savait faire rire les gens. Puis Raven et Octavia, ses deux meilleures amies, celles qui avaient organisé une fête juste pour se retrouver entre eux pour la fin des cours. Elle sourit pour elle-même. L'étudiante se trouvait chanceuse d'être bien entourée.

Bellamy tenait la main de sa compagne depuis trois ans, Anya. Les deux se tournaient autour avant le début de la fac puis avaient appris qu'ils auraient des cours ensembles. Cela ne leur avait pas déplu et ils passaient tout leur temps entre eux. Ils faisaient preuve de belles attentions l'un pour l'autre, ce qui faisait sourire Clarke, éternelle rêveuse du grand amour. _Un jour, ce sera mon tour, _pensa-t-elle en les voyant se faire un léger baiser. Une seule relation avait ponctué sa vie, relation qui s'était plutôt mal terminée.

La soirée avança dans une bonne ambiance générale et quelques bières plus tard, de faibles coups retentirent à la porte.

-Tu attends encore quelqu'un ? interrogea la blonde en lançant un regard à Octavia.

-Normalement non, répondit-elle d'un air interrogateur en se levant pour aller répondre. Mais il reste de la bière, alors pourquoi pas !

Clarke sourit tout en jetant un coup d'oeil à la porte. Elle ne croyait pas du tout son amie. C'était la reine des histoires imprévisibles. Même Abby aurait pu être invitée, c'est pour dire.

Mais quand elle ouvrit la porte, ce n'était pas sa mère qui s'y trouvait. Une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années se tenait sur le seuil, bagages à la main. Elle était vêtue d'un pantalon militaire ainsi que d'une grossière veste noire. Son expression était fermée, aucun sourire ne ponctuait son visage. Visage d'ailleurs plutôt bronzé, ce qui pouvait être étonnant aussi tôt dans l'année. Il était encadré par de longs cheveux bruns tressés. Vu la différence flagrante par rapport à l'ambiance actuelle de la soirée et ses traits inexpressifs, Clarke comprit qu'elle ne venait pas pour la fête.

-Lexa, murmura Octavia d'une toute petite voix.

Son amie était devenue blême. Sans aucune considération, la dénommée Lexa passa devant tout le monde et monta les escaliers. Comme si c'était chez elle. Comme s'il n'y avait eu personne dans la pièce.

Puis le visage d'Octavia passa au rouge et pressa le pas derrière la nouvelle arrivée, oubliant l'existence de ses amis elle aussi. Personne ne semblait comprendre la situation. Clarke décida de rompre le silence.

-Je peux savoir ce qui se passe? On m'explique qui...

-Mais merde Lexa! Tu peux me dire t'étais passée où à la fin ? Tu te fous de ma gueule ou quoi?

Octavia avait crié tellement fort que les dernières paroles de la blonde avait été enterrées. Raven se mordit les lèvres. Elle connaissait Octavia depuis longtemps et ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait garder pour elle. Puis, elle soupira. Devant l'expression interrogative des autres, elle balança d'un air détaché:

-C'est la petite soeur d'Octavia.


	2. Chapitre 2

_**Bonsoir à tous et toutes !**_

_**Je poste un chapitre un peu plus tôt que prévu, pour la simple raison qu'il est dur de se faire une idée d'une histoire lorsqu'on ne lit qu'une seule partie. Et également que mon deuxième chapitre est prêt déjà. Ne prenez pas trop cette habitude haha !**_

_**J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je fais de mon mieux pour vous apporter une lecture agréable !**_

_**Merci à toi coco1810 :) J'espère que la suite saura t'intriguer davantage.**_

_**Et merci à ceux qui ont follow ou mis en favori!**_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

-Octavia a une petite soeur? s'exclama Clarke sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Mais pourquoi elle n'en a jamais parlé?

Raven soupira. Elle savait parfaitement que son amie avait très peu raconté sa vie aux autres membres du groupe. Comme elles se connaissaient depuis presque dix ans, elle était la seule à connaître les détails de ces événements. La jeune femme brune se tortillait sur sa chaise. Elle semblait avoir plus qu'envie de parler, mais peur de regretter ce qu'elle dirait.

L'alcool aidant, sa langue se délia et elle commença ses explications.

-Une petite soeur adoptive. Ses parents biologiques sont décédés alors qu'elle n'avait que trois ans, mais j'ai bien connu Lexa. C'était une adolescente rebelle qui faisait tout à sa tête. Octavia et ses parents essayaient de la raisonner, sans réussir. Puis, à ses dix-neuf ans, elle s'est engagée dans l'armée. Elle a ensuite été envoyée dans un endroit lointain pour une mission "confidentielle". Son escouade devait partir six mois... Et ils sont rentrés il y a deux ans, sans elle. On n'a jamais eu de nouvelles.

-Elle a été déclarée morte, comprit la blonde.

-C'est ça. Malgré toutes nos tentatives d'en savoir plus. Les parents d'Octavia ont essayé de s'informer sur ce qu'elle faisait là-bas, sans succès. Ils n'ont pas compris, pourquoi envoyer une adolescente de dix-neuf ans en mission suicide? C'était insensé. Personne n'a jamais voulu dire un seul mot sur ses activités tant et si bien qu'ils ont fini par abandonner l'idée. C'était comme leur fille mais ils leur ont bien dit de se mêler de leurs affaires. Les militaires n'ont même pas été capables de ramener le corps... Maintenant je comprends pourquoi. Leur deuil a été très difficile à faire, c'est pour ça qu'Octavia n'en a jamais parlé, comme si elle n'avait jamais existé.

Un long silence suivit sa tirade. Clarke comprenait à présent les vêtements militaires. Elle devint blême. Cet univers, elle ne le connaissait que trop bien. Il lui avait pris une partie de son enfance. Elle prit une autre bière pour se changer les idées. Malgré cela, l'ambiance était plombée par les cris d'Octavia.

-Tu aurais pu envoyer un message, une lettre, n'importe quoi! Tu ne te rends même pas compte! Qu'est-ce que t'es allée foutre? Je pense que j'ai bien le droit à des foutues explications non?

-Je vais y aller, murmura Bellamy. Je suis désolé, mais je ne me sens pas trop à ma place actuellement. Les règlements de compte, ce n'est pas mon truc.

Il se leva et fit une accolade à Clarke avant de se diriger vers la porte. Ses cheveux en désordre lui donnaient un allure de mauvais garçon qui n'étais pas justifiée. Bellamy avait parfois eu des débordements colériques, cela ne faisait pas de lui une mauvaise personne. Ses décisions étaient en général posées pour aider le plus de gens possibles autour de lui. Il avait des yeux marrons qui transmettaient une certaine rage de temps à autre. Pourtant, ses mains enlaçaient parfois Anya avec une telle tendresse que l'on comprenait qu'il ne cherchait à faire de mal à personne.

-On se reprend blondinette!

La jeune femme acquiesça, lui rendant un sourire poli. Monty et Anya le suivit, tous mal à l'aise de la situation. Et quelle situation... Rien ne les avait préparés à cette soirée. La blonde ne pouvait leur en vouloir, c'était assez rare de voir Octavia s'emporter. Cette scène aurait pu être cocasse si ce n'était de la mise en scène.

-N'en veux pas à ton amie, dit Raven devant son air perplexe. Ce n'était pas pour te le cacher, elle a juste essayé d'oublier cette partie de sa vie.

-Je sais.

Clarke était perdue dans ses pensées. Que pouvait-il s'être passé pour que la jeune femme prénommée Lexa ne soit pas rentrée en même temps que tous les autres? Peut-être avait-elle vécue des choses horribles? Peut-être sa mission avait-elle été allongée? Sa curiosité prenait le dessus. Elle ne comprenait pas cet air détaché qu'elle avait eu en rentrant non plus. Comme si tout lui était égal, même pas un bonjour. Comme si elle s'était coupée complètement de leur univers.

Sur ces réflexions, elle se leva, n'en pouvant plus d'entendre Octavia crier. Clarke voyait bien Raven qui n'osait pas bouger. Sa jeune amie passait les mains dans ses longs cheveux, ne sachant plus qui ou quoi regarder. La blonde hésita entre partir ou monter, puis elle choisit la deuxième option, n'osant pas abandonner son amie dans cet état. Et aussi avec un mélange de curiosité mal placée.

La blonde s'arrêta juste dans le cadre de la porte. Lexa ne disait rien, elle se contentait de défaire son sac de voyage. Une bouteille d'eau, des rations, des vêtements tous pareils. Cette pièce, Clarke ne l'avait jamais vu. En un an d'amitié elle n'y était pas entrée. Avec le temps, elle s'est dit malgré sa curiosité qu'il devait s'agir d'une simple salle de rangement. Pourtant, rien ne semblait y avoir disparu, comme si quelqu'un y résidait toujours. Les posters divers de groupes comme Tokyo Hotel jonchaient la chambre, avec un lit plutôt simple et des vêtements qui traînaient partout. Clarke rigola intérieurement lorsqu'elle vit une robe. Étrangement, elle n'imaginait pas la militaire s'encombrer de ce genre de tissu. Un sac de boxe tremblait au rythme du léger vent qui s'infiltrait dans la chambre. Même un paquet de cigarettes traînait sur une petite commode. Rien n'avait l'air d'avoir bougé au fil des années. Jusqu'aux trous dans les murs qui n'avaient pas été rebouchés.

L'expression de Lexa était froide, détachée. Elle avait vu si souvent son père aborder cette souffrance psychologique. Son père... Son père qui avait tenté pendant des années de cacher son mal-être derrière une forte carapace. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle se permit d'interrompre les cris de son amie :

-Arrête, tu vois bien qu'elle souffre Octavia.

-Je ne souffre pas.

La réponse était glaciale, dénuée de toute émotion. Les yeux verts qui se posèrent sur elle aussi. Clarke avait rarement vu un regard aussi vide. Pendant un instant, Lexa arrêta de ranger et l'observa de haut en bas, rendant la jeune femme mal à l'aise. Elle put discerner ses mains tremblants avec légèreté, mais peu après, ses jointures se gonflèrent. Quelque chose lui avait déplu.

-Ah bon, elle parle maintenant! s'énerva son amie, s'insinuant à travers ses pensées. Ben tiens! Je vous laisse ensembles, vous allez vous entendre à merveille toi et Clarke!

Octavia sortit en furie de la chambre de sa soeur, claquant la porte sur son passage. La blonde ne s'attendait pas du tout à cette réaction... Sans savoir quoi faire, elle croisa les bras en défiant du regard la jeune femme devant elle. Mais celle-ci, pas le moins du monde intimidée, continua de placer ses affaires. Elle se sentait intrusive, pas à sa place. Sans doute une réaction normale vu l'absence de considération de la part de Lexa.

-Tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir de sa réaction... Elle a cru que tu étais morte, tenta maladroitement Clarke.

-Je le suis.

-Et pourtant tu es devant moi, en un seul morceau, tu parles, tu respires.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, Clarke?

La façon qu'elle avait de prononcer son nom la fit frissonner, sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi. Le fait qu'elle retienne son prénom aussi. Clarke comprit que la brune devant elle avait écouté chacun des mots de sa soeur et les avait encaissés sans rien dire. Il fallait une certaine force de caractère pour ne pas se laisser atteindre par sa propre famille.

Elle approcha avec lenteur de Lexa pour poser une main sur son bras, comme pour la réconforter. Mais elle eut à peine le temps de l'effleurer que la militaire l'empoigna par les poignets et la coinça avec violence contre un mur. Ses yeux trahissaient à présent de la haine, une brûlure si intense qu'elle envahit tout le corps de Clarke. Tant d'émotions sans rien dire, son souffle était coupé. Son regard exprimait une profonde détresse mêlée à une haine et... De la peur? Le bleu ciel et le vert émeraude se livrait à présent un combat captivant.

-Ne me touche plus jamais, murmura Lexa en espaçant chacun de ses mots.

Puis elle relâcha sa poigne. La blonde frotta ses poignets endoloris. Elle ne s'attendait pas à une telle brutalité, mais étrangement cela ne l'effrayait pas. Quand son bourreau fut de dos, elle ne put s'empêcher de lancer :

-Toute la haine du monde ne te protègera pas, Lexa. Tu n'as pas besoin d'être violente. Je voulais t'aider...

-Personne ne peut m'aider.

Clarke fronça les sourcils à cette affirmation. Tout le monde avait besoin d'un peu de soutien un jour ou l'autre. Pourquoi la jeune femme persistait-elle à dire le contraire? Elle l'intriguait. Sa façon nonchalante de ranger ses choses, de revenir dans la maison familiale après une si longue absence comme si de rien n'était. Sa façon qu'elle avait de la regarder, ses émotions qui ne se lisaient que dans ses yeux. Plus que tout, la haine qu'elle y avait vu l'interpellait.

-Si tu as envie, sache que je suis là.

Aucune réponse. La blonde comprit qu'elle ne tirerait rien de plus. Elle s'apprêta à rouvrir la porte, quand une voix un peu moins froide la retint.

-Clarke?

-Oui?

-Je... Ce n'est pas ta faute.

-Je sais Lexa. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas.

Sur ces mots, elle s'empara d'un stylo qui traînait sur un petit bureau à l'entrée de la chambre. Clarke vit la militaire se tendre au moment où elle fouilla pour trouver un bout de papier, mais elle ne dit pas un mot. Elle se contenta de griffonner dessus puis lui tendit.

-C'est mon numéro. Ne te gêne pas pour l'utiliser. Mon téléphone est généralement ouvert lorsque je ne suis pas en cours.

Lexa hocha la tête en le prenant. Elle fut sur le point de rajouter quelque chose mais changea d'idée. Tournant de nouveau le dos à la blonde, elle reprit ses activités. Évidemment, Clarke étudiait en médecine. Elle décela dans l'immédiat la courbure du dos de son interlocutrice, ses mouvements un peu gauche. _Elle a mal, _se murmura-t-elle intérieurement. _Physiquement... Et elle a peur. Ses yeux qui parcourent toute la pièce, elle semble toujours être sur ses gardes. _Malgré cela, elle évita d'en dire plus. Il lui fallait du temps.

La blonde continua donc son chemin, ouvra la porte et redescendit les marches de bois. Les escaliers craquaient sous ses pieds, la maison était vieille. Mais Clarke eut le temps de voir Octavia relever la tête lorsqu'elle l'entendit arriver. Ses yeux étaient rouges, ternis par les pleurs, sa robe mouillée par les larmes. Elle avait une bière à la main, même si l'ambiance n'était clairement plus à la fête.

-Excuse-moi Octavia, balbutina-t-elle. Je ne suis pas placée pour juger, je ne peux pas, mais...

-Tu ne sais pas ce qu'elle vit non plus! hurla-t-elle en guise de réponse. Et pourtant ça ne t'empêche pas d'aller la voir et la consoler hein, mais pour moi, tu t'en contrefous!

Apparemment Raven lui avait expliquée qu'elle savait un minimum pour leur situation. Celle-ci lui envoya un regard, comme pour lui dire d'éviter d'en rajouter, mais la blonde ne put s'en empêcher :

-Je pense avoir une bonne idée de ce que vous vivez toutes les deux, et j'ai déjà été dans ta situation Octavia.


	3. Chapitre 3

**_Bonjour et bonsoir à tous !_**

**_Alors tout d'abord, excusez-moi de mon retard. Seulement deux chapitres et je déroge à ma parole ! Je n'ai pas d'explications, mis à part la fatigue qui m'a empêchée de me concentrer une partie de la semaine. J'espère que ce chapitre réussira à me faire pardonner mon jour de retard !_**

_**Guest : Merci beaucoup de ton commentaire ! J'essaie d'entretenir un peu de suspens et de plonger dans l'action en même temps, mais établir le cadre est malheureusement une obligation... J'espère que tu trouveras que l'attente en vaudra la peine !**_

_**Edas44 : Une belle histoire, certes un peu dure à certains moments. J'essaierai d'équilibrer un peu, comme on dit, après la pluie le beau temps !**_

_**Rosiie09 : Ça viendra ! Chaque chose en son temps ! Mais j'espère ne pas être ennuyante. Merci pour ta review :)**_

_**Et un gros merci également à ceux qui ont pris la peine de follow/favorite ma fiction ! Je ferai tout pour être à la hauteur !**_

_**Bonne lecture :)**_

-Comme j'ai appris pour ta soeur, poursuivit Clarke, je vais vous faire une confidence moi aussi. Mon père était militaire.

Octavia et Raven la regardait, perplexes. Elles avaient une expression étonnées, ne s'attendant vraisemblablement pas à cette révélation. Pourtant, même si la jeune femme ne pouvait comprendre l'étendue de la situation d'Octavia, elle pouvait ressentir des sentiments comparables.

-Eh oui. J'ai eu droit à ses retours quelques fois. Il rentrait après trois, six mois de mission.

-Ton père est... commença Raven.

-Non, il est mort maintenant. Quand j'avais quatorze ans, on a appris son décès... Ce fut très dur. Mais ce qui était plus dur encore, c'était toutes les fois où nous l'avons vu rentrer bourré, blessé, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. J'étais jeune à cette époque et je voyais mon père qui pétait des plombs, ça lui était impossible de passer une seule soirée l'esprit tranquille.

Clarke déglutit. Elle se souvenait des nuits agitées que passaient son paternel, ses pertes de contact avec la réalité. Tout ce qu'elle avait voulu enfouir au plus profond d'elle-même rejaillissait en cette soirée. Les émotions qu'elle avait vécues remontaient en elle, à peine contrôlées. Elle ne bougea pourtant pas. Ses doigts s'attelèrent à toucher les mèches qui lui tombaient sur le front. La jeune blonde avait le regard perdu dans le vide, comme si tout s'écroulait autour d'elle. Elle regardait sans le voir le mur en face d'elle, les décorations de ce qui devait être une soirée sympathique.

Les deux femmes qui lui faisaient face l'écoutaient attentivement, les larmes avaient cessées d'affluer sur les joues d'Octavia. Honteuse de sa réaction, elle baissa la tête.

-Je suis désolée pour ton père, je ne voulais pas...

-Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, la coupa Clarke. Je ne te demande pas de comprendre, tout comme je ne suis pas non plus dans ta peau. Mais aie un minimum de considération pour ta soeur. Toi et moi ne pouvons imaginer ce qu'ils endurent là-bas. Mon père... a raconté certaines de ses missions à Abby, tard le soir. J'écoutais en cachette, même si je n'aurais pas du à certains moments. Toutes ces images m'ont planées dans la tête pendant des nuits... Les meurtres qu'ils ont du faire alors que ce n'était pas nécessaire... Parce que oui, ce sont des meurtres. Tu t'imagines toi, tuer quelqu'un de sang froid, seulement en la raison qu'il est au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment? Moi pas...

-Seulement les ex, plaisanta Raven, fidèle à elle-même.

Un petit sourire naquit sur leurs lèvres. Décidément, leur amie ne pouvait s'empêcher de rigoler de tout et n'importe quoi. Cela détendit l'atmosphère. Malgré tout, Octavia se sentir obligée de préciser :

-Excuse-moi Clarke... Je t'en aurais bien parlé un jour. Mais je n'étais pas prête. Pas prête à dévoiler cette partie de ma vie. Même si on était comme chien et chat avec Lexa, c'est toujours resté ma soeur, celle avec qui j'ai passé une partie de mon existence. La voir revenir comme ça... Ça me met hors de moi. J'aurais aimé comprendre...

La jeune blonde hocha la tête, le regard triste mais empli de douceur à la fois. Elle n'en avait pas non plus discuté avec ses amies, pas par manque de confiance. C'était simplement trop dur pour Clarke. Elle se rendit compte que sa vie la liait étrangement à Octavia pour certains sujets, elles pouvaient se comprendre. Cela ne l'étonnait plus qu'elle puisse être copines.

-Je pense que chacune de votre côté, vous avez souffert, renchérit-elle. Il faudra réapprendre à vous faire confiance, à vous connaître. J'imagine que ces deux années ont dû vous changer toutes les deux.

Elle se leva, consciente que la soirée était terminée, puis jeta un oeil à l'horloge en forme d'hibou posée contre le mur de la cuisine. 23h30. L'heure où elles auraient dû être en boîte, s'amuser et rigoler. Clarke soupira. Bien sûr, la vie ne pouvait pas être simple. Ses démons la rattrapait, même si elle tentait de s'en échapper. Et ce regard...

Ce regard qu'elle aperçut en haut de l'escalier en levant les yeux. Lexa était là, à moitié cachée par le pilier des marches. L'obscurité était présente au premier étage, la lumière de la chambre sûrement fermée. Elle avait écouté ce que sa soeur et elle s'étaient dites. Peut-être serait-elle capable de lui parler en connaissant sa situation. Clarke fit un petit hochement de tête pour faire comprendre à la jeune femme qu'elle l'avait vu, mais n'en dit pas un mot à ses amies. _Il faut qu'elle me fasse confiance, _se surprit-elle à penser. _Si je veux pouvoir l'aider..._

Depuis toujours, elle avait un tempérament altruiste. Avoir vu son père souffrir semblait avoir renforcé ce côté d'elle. Et vu la manie autodestructrice qu'il avait eu... Jamais elle n'aurait souhaité cela à quelqu'un. C'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'elle avait choisi le domaine de la médecine.

-Tu nous quittes? demanda Octavia en la voyant s'approcher de la porte.

-Oui. Il se fait tard... Et je n'ai plus trop l'esprit à la fête, excuse-moi.

-Je te suis, ajouta Raven en souriant. Histoire de m'assurer que tu ne te fais pas poursuivre par un méchant serial-killer, bien entendu. Ou par un ex un peu trop insistant.

-Tu nous raccompagnes à la voiture, Octavia?

Cette dernière acquiesça. Les trois amies sortirent donc de la maison ensembles jusqu'au stationnement. Le vent se faisait un peu plus pressant, frais. Cela revigora Clarke, qui commençait à avoir chaud au vu des événements. Quand Raven démarra sa voiture, elle se tourna vers la brune. Elle avait voulu qu'elle sorte de la maison pour pouvoir lui parler d'un dernier sujet, consciente que Lexa aurait pu les entendre.

-Tu pourras me prévenir s'il se passe quoi que ce soit? Je veux dire... Toi, ou ta soeur.

-Surtout ma soeur, n'est-ce pas?

-Octavia... Ton bien-être m'importe tout autant qu'elle. Enfin... C'est différent.

-Elle te plaît? Physiquement, je veux dire.

Clarke fût mal à l'aise de la question directe. Est-ce que Lexa lui plaisait? C'est vrai que c'était une belle femme, et avec un sourire elle serait radieuse. Et ses yeux... Oui, un sourire lui irait bien. À cette image, elle rougit. Heureusement, la brune ne sembla pas se rendre compte de ce changement de couleur avec l'absence de luminosité. _Peu importe qu'elle me plaise ou non, je ne suis pas gay_.

-Dire qu'elle est moche serait mentir. Mais rien à voir. Je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais lesbienne...

-C'est son cas.

Pourquoi Octavia insistait-elle sur ce point ? La blonde ne comprenait pas. Qu'est-ce que ça lui changeait ? Elle était loin d'avoir peur que la militaire lui saute dessus, surtout vu la réaction qu'avait eu un simple contact physique avec elle.

-Et alors Octavia ? répondit-elle en voyant son sourire amusé. Bref... Je vais rentrer, il commence à se faire tard. Donne-moi des nouvelles ok ? Que ce soit pour toi ou pour elle. Je sais que ça prendra un moment mais vous pourrez un jour ou l'autre vous retrouver en tant que soeurs. Donnez-vous du temps.

Sur ces mots, Clarke ouvrit la porte de sa voiture puis y entra. Il était temps de faire le chemin et de retourner à la maison. Sa soirée avait été plus que mouvementée et elle rêvait de s'endormir pour arrêter de penser, en espérant que ses rêves ne seraient pas aussi perturbés.

Les lumières étaient fermées chez elle. Sa mère devait déjà dormir, elle travaillait tôt le lendemain matin. Telle était la vie d'une chirurgienne aussi réputée, toujours en demande dans les plus grands hôpitaux de la ville. Depuis le décès de son conjoint, ses journées étaient bien remplies. Non seulement Abby devait-elle assurer l'avenir financier de sa fille unique, mais elle souhaitait sûrement oublier. Tout dans cette vie n'était donc que souffrance ?

_Arrête, _se réprimanda Clarke en se changeant. _Ton enfance n'a pas été heureuse avec cette perte, cela ne signifie pas forcément que le reste n'est que douleur._ Elle devait avancer. Le retour de Lexa bouleverserait sans doute une partie de son existence, elle y ferait face. La blonde n'avait pas le choix. Elle devait être forte. Pour elle, pour son père.

C'est sur ces réflexions qu'elle se glissa dans son lit pour s'endormir dans un sommeil à peine réparateur, mais vide de pensées.

Lorsque son réveil sonna, Clarke maugréa. Malgré le peu d'alcool qu'elle avait ingéré la veille, sa tête lui faisait un mal d'enfer. Elle regretta immédiatement d'avoir mis une alarme pour se réveiller si tôt, ayant voulu conserver un rythme régulier. La vie nocturne était bien loin derrière elle à présent.

La blonde entendit la télévision de sa chambre, Abby ne devait toujours pas être partie. Contente d'avoir la chance de pouvoir discuter un peu avec sa mère, Clarke se leva d'un coup du lit. Ses yeux étaient cernés dans le miroir et ses longs cheveux en bataille. La nuit avait été courte, insuffisante. Elle prit quelques minutes pour s'habiller et descendit les escaliers.

Sa mère était posée sur le canapé, écoutant avec attention les nouvelles du jour. Ses mèches blondes reflétaient au soleil qui pénétrait dans la pièce et ses traits semblaient moins durs. Abby était une belle femme malgré la quarantaine. Elle avait un air autoritaire mais était pleine de bonté. Seule Clarke arrivait à la faire sourire, elle était sa fierté. Depuis le décès de Jake, son conjoint, elle n'avait jamais retrouvé de partenaire. Selon sa fille, elle n'arriverait pas à se donner totalement à un autre homme. Celui-ci l'avait bien trop marqué.

-Les autorités nord-coréennes n'ont jamais camouflé leur envie de se servir des bombes nucléaires en leur possession. Leur joute verbale avec les États-Unis s'intensifie de jour en jour, au grand désarroi des autres pays. Même si les dirigeants ne veulent pas être les premiers à lancer l'offensive, les risques augmentent avec le temps et les essais nucléaires conclus par les deux présidents.

-Toujours la guerre pour montrer qui a la plus grosse, se plaignit Clarke en interrompant la télévision. Ils ne peuvent pas juste mener leur vie chacun dans leur pays...

-Ils ne feront rien ma chérie, ce ne sont que des paroles en l'air. Tu sais bien qu'aucun des deux pays ne peut se permettre une guerre, civile ou mondiale.

-Mouais... En tout cas ils n'hésitent pas à l'ouvrir.

Clarke empoigna la cafetière pour se verser une tasse. C'était son rituel du matin, comme bon nombre d'individus. Sans cela, inutile de lui adresser la parole. Derrière son doux caractère se cachait une bête si elle n'avait pas son café matinal.

Puis, elle alla rejoindre Abby, s'allongeant de tout son long sur le confortable canapé de cuir du salon. La tête lui tournait par moment, la fatigue sans doute. Elle ferma une seconde les paupières. L'absence de lumière lui fit instantanément du bien. Clarke essaya pendant quelques secondes de se vider les pensées. Elle sentit une chaude couverture l'envelopper, Abby l'ayant vu grelotter.

-C'était agréable la soirée hier? demanda sa mère. Vu l'état de tes yeux, tu dois être rentrée assez tard.

-J'ai vu mieux. Disons qu'elle a un peu dérapé. Il faudrait que je te parle d'un truc à ce sujet d'ailleurs...

Son interlocutrice se redressa sur le canapé et baissa le son de la télé pour entendre ce qu'elle avait à dire. Elle avait une mine sévère, mais loin d'être contrariée. Au fil des mois, Abby essayait de laisser un peu de liberté à sa fille, comprenant qu'elle grandissait. Malgré tout, ça lui était difficile. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de la voir comme son bébé, ce qui agaçait fortement Clarke à certains moments.

-Je voulais te parler de papa...

-Dis-moi ce qu'il y a. Il te manque ? Même si ce n'est pas un jour particulier, tu as le droit tu sais...

-Non ce n'est pas ça, la coupa Clarke. Enfin, si, il me manque. Mais je voulais savoir... Comment est-ce que tu faisais avec lui ? Comment est-ce que tu lui redonnais le sourire quand il rentrait ? Comment est-ce que tu arrivais à lui procurer certains moments de bonheur ?

Les yeux d'Abby se plissèrent. Elle ne comprenait pas les questions de sa fille. Les conversations à propos de Jake se faisaient rares. Ni une ni l'autre ne semblait avoir envie d'en parler, et cela depuis les six ans que comptaient son absence du domicile familial. Aujourd'hui n'aurait rien du y changer.

Clarke se faisait hésitante. Bien entendu, elle savait qu'il s'agissait d'un sujet sensible entre elles. Mais elle voulait savoir comment elle pourrait aider Lexa. Vu la réaction d'Octavia, elle doutait que celle-ci serait complètement là pour elle. C'était une gentille amie, certes. La situation, cependant, l'avait blessée plus que n'importe qui. Ce ne serait pas la première personne à se tournerait vers elle, et c'était logique. Ayant vu son père souffrir, elle ne voulait pas la laisser seule dans cette douleur. Elle demanda donc, choisissant soigneusement ses mots :

-Je sais que papa était mal quand il rentrait de mission... Et c'était logique. À l'époque, j'étais jeune, je ne comprenais pas. Pourtant, je te voyais tout faire pour qu'il se sente chez lui, en sécurité. Hier, j'ai rencontré la soeur adoptive d'Octavia. Elle a été absente pendant deux ans, ils croyaient qu'elle était morte. Quand je l'ai regardée, j'ai vu la même chose que chez papa. Un regard vide, un masque qu'elle essayait de mettre. Et elle souffre. Ça se voit à sa démarche, à ses répliques. Elle a un mal de chien. Un peu comme papa quoi... J'aimerais l'aider. J'aimerais qu'elle sourit, qu'elle aie une certaine joie de vivre, mais je ne sais pas comment faire... Je suis trop bête.

-Tu n'es pas bête, Clarke, sourit sa mère. C'est normal de vouloir aider quelqu'un. Mais quand on n'a pas vécu la situation, on ne peut pas assimiler totalement ce qu'il ressent.

-Et pourtant, j'ai l'impression qu'elle était un peu plus ouverte avec moi... Qu'elle avait envie de me parler et qu'elle ne pouvait pas.

Sa mère se redressa sur le canapé. Elle semblait mal à l'aise, ses doigts se mêlant à sa longue tignasse. Avec un regard d'une infinie tristesse qui se dirigeait vers Clarke.

-Elle doit se dire que tu ne peux pas comprendre. Je pense que dans ce contexte, tout le monde a envie de trouver quelqu'un à qui parler. Mais c'est dur. Parce que les mots ne sont pas suffisants pour décrire l'horreur de ce qui peut se passer là-bas, Clarke. Je l'ai vu à travers le regard de ton père, il était détruit. J'imagine qu'à de nombreuses reprises il a regretté son choix. Il se sentait coupable. Il suffit d'être là pour cette personne. Et fais attention ma chérie ; l'empathie et la sympathie sont deux choses distinctes, mais il est facile de se perdre entre les deux. Tu ne dois surtout pas prendre toute la douleur du monde sur tes épaules.

-J'essaierai maman, la remercia du regard la jeune femme.

-Je dois partir au travail, mais n'hésite pas s'il y a quoi que ce soit.

Abby se leva, éteignit la télévision et déposa un baiser sur son front. Cette discussion semblait l'avoir rendue mal. Sa fille s'en voulut un instant. Quand elle entendit sa mère fermer la porte de la maison, elle fondit en larmes. Toute la pression accumulée depuis le jour d'avant refit surface, ses mains tremblaient, les pensées s'agitaient dans son esprit.

Et si son père était, lui aussi, toujours en vie ? Y avait-il un quelconque espoir de le voir rentrer un jour à la maison ? Cette question qui la tiraillait depuis hier soir s'imposa en elle. Clarke voulait y croire. Mais elle ne tenait pas à être déçue.

Son téléphone vibra, un message texte d'Octavia.

_Clarke, je ne sais pas quoi faire. Lexa a hurlé toute la nuit... Et depuis ce matin, elle refuse catégoriquement de m'adresser la parole. Je suis en colère contre elle, mais je refuse de la voir comme cela. Tu es la seule à qui elle a parlé hier. Aide-moi s'il te plaît..._


	4. Chapitre 4

_**Bonsoir à tous !**_

_**Voilà le Chapitre 4. Je dois vous avouer que j'ai eu du mal avec, pas à l'écrire, mais je ne suis pas totalement satisfaite du rendement... J'aurais aimé "plus"... Le chapitre était prêt depuis hier. Mais je n'arrive pas a trouver ce qui cloche dans mon chapitre. Il y a quelque chose qui me gêne sans savoir quoi. Et puis, la "rencontre" entre Clarke et Lexa me semblait importante. Donc voilà ^^' J'espère que vous en serez quand même satisfaits !**_

_**Les remerciements en bas de page. Bonne lecture ! :D**_

Clarke haussa un sourcil au message de son amie. Elle n'était pas vraiment surprise de la situation ; ça ne lui semblait pas anormal que Lexa fasse des cauchemars. Ce qu'elle devait avoir vécu là-bas l'avait sans nul doute troublée. Mais Octavia demandait rarement de l'aide. En général, la blonde faisait pression sur elle pour lui apporter son soutien.

Elle but d'une traite son café. La journée ne serait pas de tout repos. À la base, elle devait aller voir Raven pour une mise à jour de sa voiture. C'était l'avantage d'avoir une mécanicienne comme amie. Elle avait également prévu de s'allonger devant la télévision pour se détendre devant une série. Ça serait pour une autre fois.

Sans prendre le temps de se préparer plus, Clarke se prépara une autre boisson caféinée qu'elle mit dans un termos. Puis, elle prit les clés de sa bagnole pour se diriger vers la maison d'Octavia. Le ciel était tout aussi bleu qu'hier, aucun nuage à l'horizon. Clarke avait enfilé un simple blouson, comme elle ne savait pas vers quelle heure elle rentrerait. Les matins étaient frais, la brise traversant la ville la fit frissonner. Le reste de son habillement était plutôt discret ; une chemise blanche, des pantalons de toile légers, des chaussures neutres. Elle n'aimait pas se vêtir de façon compliquée, et puis ce n'était que pour passer la journée chez Octavia. Clarke entra la clé dans le contact. Juste avant de démarrer, elle envoya un message texte à son amie.

_J'arrive. Attend-moi dehors s'il te plaît. Il faut qu'on parle avant._

Clarke se mit en route, incertaine de ce qu'elle devait faire à son arrivée. Bien sûr, Lexa avait accepté de lui parler la journée d'avant, même si ce n'était pas grand chose. C'était hier. Qu'en serait-il aujourd'hui ? Si sa soeur n'arrivait pas à en tirer un mot... Qu'est-ce qu'une étrangère pourrait faire ? Elle avait beau avoir toute la volonté du monde, elle avait besoin que la brune la laisse entrer dans son espace pour l'aider. Bien sûr qu'elle comprenait sa nécessité de s'isoler. Mais cela ne réglerait rien. Et Clarke était prête à devenir son amie si cela pouvait l'aider à passer à autre chose.

Octavia l'attendait dans son stationnement. Elle n'hésita pas une seconde à prendre place à côté de Clarke dès que la voiture fut éteinte. Ses yeux étaient cernés, ses traits fatigués. Son amie était à peine reconnaissable, elle qui était toujours souriante d'habitude.

-Salut, Octavia. La nuit a été dure...

-Plus pour certaines que d'autres, maugréa-t-elle. Je n'ai pas fermé l'oeil. Elle a gueulé toute la nuit, à toutes les demi-heures je me levais pour aller voir ce qui se passait. Impossible d'entrer dans sa chambre, elle a installé un loquet. Comment a-t-elle trouvé ça, j'en sais rien. Je l'ai vu deux minutes ce matin, Lexa ne m'a même pas regardée. Comme si je n'existais pas...

-Et toi, comment tu vas ?

La question de Clarke n'était pas désintéressée, au contraire. Elle savait que c'était difficile pour Octavia de vivre cette situation, et était consciente d'avoir accordé plus d'importance à sa soeur le jour d'avant. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. La brune passa une main dans ses cheveux, ses mains tremblaient légèrement. La fatigue la tiraillait.

-Moi... Je suis à bout de nerf. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Elle me rend dingue, j'aimerais l'aider, mais j'ai envie de l'insulter en même temps.

-C'est peut-être pour ça qu'elle ne s'ouvre pas à toi.

-Je me doute, Clarke. Tu ne peux pas comprendre. Pas totalement. T'imagine tu apprenais demain que ton père est toujours en vie, depuis deux ans. Qu'il n'a pas daigné te donner de nouvelles, au moins pour te dire qu'il était vivant.

-J'y ai pensé.

Effectivement, elle y avait songé. Elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre, pourtant. L'espoir était un sentiment à deux tranchants ; il pouvait détruire ou permettre de survivre. Et dans les deux cas, la vie devenait bien morne, bien terne.

-Tu en as parlé à tes parents ? demanda Clarke. Ils devraient être mis au courant je pense...

-Tu sais comment ils sont. Impossible de les rejoindre quand ils sont à l'extérieur. Y'en a pour le mois encore. On verra quand ils rentreront... Un jour j'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'ils font si loin. Allez, laisse tomber, va la voir, s'il te plaît...

Clarke leva les bras pour faire un câlin à son amie. Cette dernière s'y lova pendant quelques secondes, contente de trouver un peu de réconfort. La blonde sentit quelques larmes se déposer dans le creu de son cou. La situation était difficile à vivre pour tout le monde.

Elle se mit debout et ferma la porte de la voiture. La maison d'Octavia, quand elle y entra, sembla beaucoup plus vide qu'hier. Aucune banderole ne ponctuait les murs blancs. C'était en somme une maison naturelle et très peu décorée. Les parents de son amie étaient souvent partis à l'autre bout du monde, travaillant ensembles pour leur entreprise. Ils ne prenaient pas le temps de décorer ce qui leur servait de lieu de repos à certains moments dans l'année. Octavia, elle, s'installa devant la télévision, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de lui lancer des regards interrogateurs.

Tout en montant les escaliers pour accéder à la chambre de Lexa, elle entendit des sons sourds, comme si l'on frappait dans un oreiller. Clarke se rappela le sac de frappe qu'elle avait aperçu la veille. Ce devait être cela. Les sons n'étaient pas assez puissants pour que ce soit dans le mur.

Sa main se leva et elle cogna doucement. Trois petits coups. Une interruption du bruit l'inquiéta. Puis la reprise.

-Lexa, dit-elle d'une voix basse. Ouvre-moi, s'il te plaît.

De l'autre côté de la porte, elle entendit un petit grognement. Cela ne semblait pas faire plaisir à Lexa qu'elle veuille s'introduire dans son espace. Mauvaise technique de lui faire sentir obligée. Elle changea un peu sa façon de dire les choses.

-Lexa, c'est Clarke. Pourrais-tu me laisser entrer deux minutes ? J'aimerais te parler. Je t'en prie.

Cette fois, les coups arrêtèrent pour de bon. Un long silence s'ensuivit, pendant lequel Clarke ne savait pas quoi faire ou dire. Elle savait que son choix de mots serait déterminant. Mais elle n'eût pas le temps d'y songer plus longtemps que le loquet se déverrouilla et la porte s'ouvrit.

Clarke vit apparaître devant elle une femme de son âge qui la dévisageait intensément d'un regard émeraude. Ses longs cheveux étaient toujours maintenus par des tresses serrés. Ils lui donnaient un air sauvage. La brune était vêtue d'un t-shirt noir qui lui collait à la peau, par la sueur sans doute. Ses poings étaient enrobés d'un tissu, probablement pour éviter de se faire trop mal. Sur ses jambes descendait un fin pantalon en toile, avec des motifs militaires. L'attention de l'étudiante en médecine fut toutefois dirigé vers les cicatrices qui parsemaient les bras de Lexa.

Elles remontaient jusque sous ses épaules, à la lisière du chandail. Certaines étaient droites, d'autres suivaient des motifs indéfinis. Des traces de brûlure étaient visibles le long de ses bras. Mais ce qui la troubla le plus, c'était que certaines d'entre elles étaient récentes. Les blessures ne dataient pas d'il y a deux ans ; la plupart étaient fraîches d'à peine quelques mois. Quelques-unes d'entre elles avaient très mal cicatrisé, lui faisant même croire qu'il s'agissait de semaines. Lexa ferma les poings quand elle sentit le regard de Clarke sur ses anciennes blessures. Tant bien que mal, elle semblait tout faire pour garder le contrôle d'elle-même.

-Tu t'es perdue ? lui demanda la militaire sur un ton froid, comme le jour d'avant.

-Je... Euh... Écoute je... Est-ce que je peux entrer ?

Lexa haussa un sourcil, insatisfaite de la question. Malgré cela, elle ouvra complètement la porte et fit signe à Clarke de s'exécuter. La blonde aurait pu avoir peur avec l'attitude de la jeune femme, mais il n'en était rien. Au-delà du physique brisé de Lexa, elle ne ressentait qu'une profonde peine. _A-t-elle été tortuée au sein même de l'armée ? _s'interrogea-t-elle_. Y a-t-il quelque chose de plus horrible que ce que l'on imagine qui se tramerait dans les rangs de nos militaires?_

Son regard se tourna vers le sac de frappe, qui se balançait maintenant au gré du vent. Un détail ne lui échappa pas ; celui-ci était couvert de traces de sang. Lexa s'était donc blessée consciemment. Elle comprit alors que les tissus recouvrant ses mains n'étaient pas pour la protéger. Ils étaient là pour empêcher le sang de couler.

Elle s'éclaircit la gorge avant de parler, mal à l'aise.

-J'espère que tu as au moins pris la peine de les désinfecter.

Les yeux interrogateurs de Lexa croisèrent les siens.

-Tes mains, continua-t-elle, j'espère que tu les a nettoyées avant de mettre des bandages dessus.

-Madame est une adepte de la propreté ?

Elle avait répondu cela avec sarcasme. Les maigres paroles qu'elle prononçaient n'allaient jamais vers une discussion sérieuse. À cette pensée, Clarke sourit, malgré la situation. Elle aurait pu bien s'entendre avec elle dans un autre contexte. Clarke avait l'impression qu'on la détaillait de haut en bas. Le regard de la militaire était profond, même si des émotions l'envahissaient en permanence. Sans savoir pourquoi, cela lui plaisait.

-Pas trop. À vrai dire, j'étudie en médecine.

Lexa se figea. Elle comprit à cet instant que la blonde était probablement au courant pour ses cicatrices. Un combat semblait se lire sur les traits de son visage, qu'elle abandonna quelques secondes plus tard. Son expression restait crispé. Elle prit place sur son lit, le corps toujours aussi tendu que le jour précédent.

La jeune blonde reprit la parole avec un peu plus d'assurance.

-Tu sais, pour tes cicatrices...

-Clarke.

-Je connais une bonne crème qui pourrait...

-Clarke.

-Atténuer un peu les marques pour qu'elles soient un peu moins visibles.

-Clarke. Je n'ai pas envie de discuter de ça.

-Alors de quoi veux-tu que l'on parle ? De tes cauchemars ?

Sans réfléchir, Clarke avait lancé ces phrases qui causèrent un nouveau silence. Elle se maudit de l'intérieur d'avoir été aussi bête. Pourtant, contre toute attente, un léger sourire apparut à la commissure des lèvres de Lexa. Pas vraiment un sourire en fait. Mais ce qui pouvait s'en rapprocher. Cela contrastait avec le visage plutôt fermé de la brune. Il lui fit plaisir.

-Tu n'abandonnes pas, hein, lança Lexa, un peu moins sûre d'elle.

-On n'est pas obligées de parler non plus. On peut faire ce que tu as envie. Tant que tu ne t'ouvres pas les mains sur ce foutu sac, je suis disponible pour toi toute la journée.

Une expression indéchiffrable passa sur le visage de Lexa. Elle sembla réfléchir quelques instants. Clarke se passa une main dans les cheveux, mal à l'aise, puis aperçut des DVD dans une commode de la jeune femme. En passant bien loin de la militaire, elle s'y rendit pour voir ce qui s'y trouvait. Elle regarda les séries que possédait Lexa, puis en proposa une. Celle-ci acquiesça.

C'était une comédie. Rien de violent, rien de difficile. L'étudiante avait bien compris que le moindre truc dramatique metterait sans doute l'autre en pleine crise. Après avoir mis le film sur la télévision de la chambre, elle s'installa à côté de Lexa, veillant bien à garder une certaine distance. Elle avait bien compris que celle-ci tolérait très peu les contacts humains, de la même façon qu'elle n'avait pas envie de dire quoi que ce soit.

Les rayons du soleil passaient entre les pans du rideau, illuminant certaines parties de la chambre. Les murs, d'un bleu aussi violent que les yeux de Clarke, semblaient être dix fois plus brillants sous cette petite lueur.

Elles passèrent une partie de l'après-midi à regarder en silence chacun des épisodes. Parfois, Clarke observait brièvement Lexa, espérant une réaction de sa part. Mais rien. Même dans les moments les plus cocasses, aucune expression ne ponctuait son visage. Ni la joie, ni la peur, ni la tristesse. Seuls ses yeux changeaient d'expression. C'est ce qui convainquit la blonde de rester. Tout ce qu'elle espérait, c'est que Lexa ne se fasse pas mal. Les marques sur le sac de frappe la rendait dingue, elle avait envie de lui demander si elle pouvait voir ses blessures. Ce qui aurait pu être une occasion pour elle de se refermer, donc Clarke ne le fit pas.

Des corbeaux croassaient de temps à autre, interrompant la série. Dans ces moments, Clarke se sentait observée. Elle savait que la militaire n'avait aucune confiance en elle, c'est pourquoi elle ne disait rien. Lexa parlerait quand elle serait prête.

En allant aux toilettes entre deux épisodes, Clarke entendit un ronflement. Il s'agissait Octavia, qui ronflait dans le salon. Souriant, elle prit une couverture et enveloppa son corps. Elle était heureuse d'entendre la respiration un peu plus paisible de son amie. Ce dernier jour avait été perturbant pour tout le monde. Puis, elle retourna vers la chambre de Lexa pour finir l'épisode.

Quand Clarke partit, Octavia dormait toujours. La militaire, elle, l'avait remerciée brièvement. Clarke était rentrée en voiture, la tête pleine de pensées tout aussi injustes les unes que les autres.

Cinq jours s'écoulèrent. Cinq jours pendant lesquels Clarke arrivait chaque début d'après-midi, deux cafés à la main. Elle en donnait un à Lexa, qui lui faisait un petit signe de tête comme pour la remercier. Clarke en profitait pour aller chez elle à pied, le trajet étant d'à peine trente minutes. Elle voulait se remettre en forme tranquillement.

Puis, sans dire un seul mot, les jeunes femmes s'installaient, assises sur le lit de la chambre de Lexa, pour regarder une série quelconque. Cinq jours pendant lesquels Octavia posaient mille et une questions à la blonde lorsqu'elle arrivait, à lesquelles elle ne pouvait pas répondre. Heureusement, elle était souvent au travail quand la blonde repartait. Elle n'aurait même pas su quoi dire. Deux ou trois mots seulement étaient échangés chaque jour. Clarke était patiente. Elle voulait l'aider, et si cela faisait du bien à Lexa de sentir une présence réconfortante avec elle, ce serait comme ça.

Jusqu'à ce que Lexa se tourne soudainement vers Clarke au moment où elle arriva dans sa chambre le sixième jour.

-Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

-Pourquoi je fais quoi, Lexa ?

-Ça. Passer du temps avec moi. T'en faire pour moi.

Trois phrases. C'était déjà une petite victoire pour Clarke qui savait dès le premier mot ce que la militaire voulait dire. C'était la plus longue conversation qu'elles avaient eu. Mais elle voulait essayer d'établir un dialogue avec Lexa, sans quoi elle ne pourrait jamais en savoir plus, ni l'aider. Lexa ne la lâchait pas du regard. Ce dernier n'était pas plus doux que d'habitude, par contre il semblait différent, inquisiteur. Comme elle avait pu remarquer à certaines reprises, il l'analysait. Clarke y décela une interrogation. Sa voix, elle, avait été directe, sans appel. Elle prit un temps avant de répondre, comme si tout n'était pas déjà clair dans sa tête.

-Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-elle avec honnêteté. Je connais ton regard, ta façon de faire. À cette époque, j'aurais du être là pour mon père. Malheureusement, j'étais jeune et stupide. S'il y a une chose que j'ai compris, c'est que cette douleur que tu ressens ne s'en ira jamais. Mais s'il était possible de l'atténuer pour que tu souffres moins ?

-Je ne souffre pas.

Clarke se leva d'un coup. La militaire eut comme réflexe de suivre son mouvement. Ses muscles étaient tendus. Pourtant, la blonde ne se dégonfla pas. Sa patience était atteinte, après tout ce temps sans avoir droit à une seule parole. Puis le fait que Lexa continue de nier ce qui n'était qu'une évidence. Il fallait qu'elle ouvre les yeux. Elle approcha de Lexa sans toutefois la toucher et la dévisagea. Un combat se livrait entre elles. Celle qui soutiendrait le plus longtemps le regard de l'autre. Le ciel et la terre. Mais Clarke en avait marre. C'est d'une voix plus sèche qu'elle aurait souhaité qu'elle lança :

-Tu ne souffres pas ? Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi tes yeux sont tristes, pourquoi tu es tendue, pourquoi je ne peux pas te toucher sans que tu pètes un câble ? Pourquoi tes mains étaient pleines de sang le premier jour à cause de la douleur que tu t'infliges toi-même ? Et pourquoi tu donnes l'impression de ne vouloir que disparaître ?

Pas à pas, Lexa reculait vers le mur adjacent son lit alors que Clarke avançait vers elle. Cette dernière s'arrêta quand dos de la brune frappa le mur, causant un bruit sourd.

-Dégage, murmura trop faiblement Lexa pour que ce soit un ordre convainquant.

-Tu souffres, Lexa. Dire à tout le monde de se barrer, ça tu connais hein. Tu es tellement mal que ça te sort par les pores de la peau. Même pas tu peux rire en regardant une comédie, sérieux ! T'as des regrets, ou des remords de conscience, j'en sais rien. Mais plus que tout, t'es malheureuse, et tout le monde l'a vu. Alors arrête un peu. Arrête de mener tout le monde en bâteau, on n'est pas dupes merde ! Si ta vie est si peu précieuse pour toi, t'es importante pour certains ici ! Octavia aimerait bien retrouver sa soeur, moi j'aimerais bien te connaître parce que je suis sûre que t'es une personne géniale, et tes parents vont rentrer en trouvant quoi, un fantôme ? On est pas tes ennemis Lexa !

Elle avait crié ces dernières phrases. Bien qu'elle donne l'impression du contraire, Clarke n'avait pas su que faire. Mais quand elle vit les poings de Lexa se refermer, elle sut qu'elle avait touché juste. Celle-ci passa à côté de Clarke pour aller se rasseoir sur son lit, enveloppée dans ses pensées. Des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front et elle avait chaud. Si la blonde avait pu voir ses yeux, elle y aurait très certainement croisé des larmes naissantes.

Mais Clarke sortit sans jeter un seul coup d'oeil derrière elle, claquant la porte au passage.

_**coco1810 : Merci beaucoup à toi ! Un chapitre chaque week-end normalement :D J'apprécie. PS : J'avais commencé à lire ton histoire, mais j'ai vu qu'il n'y avait pas de fin :( Penses-tu la reprendre un jour ?**_

_**Edas44 : Oui ! Sa relation avec son père l'a amenée là il faut croire... Après, jusqu'où ira-t-elle, c'est un autre débat :D**_

_**Jenn : L'idée me plaisait bien aussi ! Je dois admettre que je ne suis pas militaire donc je ne connais pas tout ce monde. Mais j'espère arriver à faire une histoire claire et précise. L'avenir nous le dira, je rappelle que Lexa est toujours militaire... ;) Je te remercie !**_

_**Et merci aussi à tous les lecteurs de l'ombre qui passent à chaque chapitre ! Ça fait toujours plaisir. J'espère être à la hauteur !**_


	5. Chapitre 5

**_Bonjour et bon dimanche à tous et à toutes !_**

**_Aujourd'hui on se retrouve pour la continuité de l'histoire. Pour ceux qui me suivent depuis le début, en silence ou pas, j'espère que vous apprécierez la suite. Pour les autres, j'espère que vous aimerez découvrir mon récit ! _**

**_N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire, ce que vous aimez ou même si certaines choses vous dérangent ; ça fait toujours plaisir et en plus de motiver, ça aide à s'améliorer !_**

**_Dans tous les cas, merci de me lire, et bonne lecture ! Comme d'habitude, les réponses de review en bas du texte._**

_Es-tu disponible aujourd'hui pour ma voiture ?_

Clarke appuya sur le bouton entrée pour envoyer le message à Raven. Elle marchait rapidement vers sa maison, les questions se bousculant dans son esprit. Octavia l'avait vu sortir d'un pas décidé de chez elle. Quand elle lui avait demandé pourquoi elle partait si tôt, Clarke lui avait crié qu'elle ne savait plus quoi faire avec sa soeur. Certainement que cette dernière l'avait entendue. Mais elle n'en avait rien à faire. Elle voyait rouge.

L'attitude de Lexa commençait à lui peser de plus en plus. Son silence était compréhensible, mais sa façon de faire comme si tout allait bien l'énervait au plus haut point. La blonde avait une fâcheuse tendance à comprendre les émotions d'un regard ; en temps normal, personne ne pouvait rien lui cacher. Encore moins avec la situation que la militaire vivait. N'importe qui serait troublé, avec raison. Elle avait essayé pendant des jours de s'adapter à sa façon d'être, d'agir pour gagner sa confiance. C'était peine perdu. Tant qu'elle ne voudrait pas s'aider, Clarke ne pourrait rien y changer. Peut-être que le fait de lui avoir remis son mal-être en plein visage suffirait à lui faire comprendre. C'était le seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire. Elle était fatiguée, les yeux cernés. Toute cette situation la grugeait de l'intérieur.

Son téléphone vibra, interrompant ses pensées. Elle le prit et regarda le message en laissant échapper un petit rire malgré la situation lorsqu'elle vit son contenu.

_Toujours prête à voler au secours des belles blondes aux yeux bleu tu le sais bien ;). Viens quand tu veux. Jai une journée tranquille._

Raven, toujours à rigoler de tout et de rien. Ses deux meilleures amies lui plaisaient pour ça. Peu importe les situations en général, elles arrivaient à trouver quelque chose de drôle. Un peu comme Clarke. Cela donnait des moments comiques parfois.

En arrivant chez sa mère, elle constata son absence. Abby lui avait dit qu'elle ne reviendrait pas avant le lendemain matin. Plusieurs opérations d'urgence l'attendaient, mais Clarke croyait qu'elle serait encore là. Elle aurait aimé lui parler de ce qui s'était passé avec Lexa. Sa mère avait été au travail presque toute la semaine, et Clarke chez Octavia. Elles s'étaient à peine croisées. Clarke en profita pour aller prendre une douche et manger un plat congelé.

L'après-midi était maintenant bien entamée. La blonde prit la voiture et roula jusqu'au garage de Raven, pas très loin de là. Cette dernière était en train de faire quelques manipulations sur de vieilles voitures. Elle adorait ça. Ses vacances d'été se résumaient à bidouiller des véhicules et puis cela lui donnait un peu d'entraînement. Les cheveux bruns attachés simplement, Raven n'était vêtu que d'un chandail gris tâché par l'huile ainsi que de jeans. Son teint était légèrement basané en ce début d'été, signe qu'elle commençait à travailler dehors.

-Encore en train de bricoler tes bagnoles ? lança Clarke en sortant de sa voiture. Tu prends des vacances des fois ?

-Les bagnoles, comme tu dis, sont beaucoup moins compliquées à gérer que les humains, répondit la mécanicienne en lui souriant. Et certainement plus facile à comprendre...

-Tu m'étonnes. M'en parle pas ! J'en connais qui sont incompréhensibles. Ça me rend dingue !

Tout en l'observant, Raven déposa son chiffon et arrêta de jouer avec la voiture. Elle se nettoya maladroitement les mains sur son jean puis approcha de son amie. Sans doute avait-elle essuyé son visage aussi avec ses mains, puisqu'une trace évidente de poussière y trainait.

-Tu parles de Lexa ?

La jeune étudiante eut l'air surprise. Elle savait à propos de Lexa ? Son interrogation dut se lire sur son visage, puisque Raven continua.

-Octavia m'a dit que tu passais à la maison et que tu t'enfermais avec elle dans sa chambre toute la journée. Et tu ne lui dis rien. J'ai du mal à croire qu'il ne se passe rien du tout. Y'a quelque chose que je devrais savoir ? T'es passée aux femmes ou quoi ?

Clarke rougit à cette évocation. Étant quelqu'un de très prude de nature, les sous-entendus sexuels ne faisaient pas parti de son répertoire. Elle avait choisi la pire amie pour ça, puisqu'elle n'en manquait pas une. Cela la mettait plus que mal à l'aise, mais elle avait appris à faire avec. Après tout, ça n'avait rien de méchant. Raven était loin d'être coincée. Ses relations d'un soir s'enchaînaient, elle prenait du bon temps et Clarke ne voyait rien de mal à ça. Ce n'était tout simplement pas dans ses valeurs.

Tout en continuant de l'observer, un sourcil relevé, Raven ouvrit le capot pour en commencer l'entretien.

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu penses. On regarde des séries... C'est à peine si on s'adresse la parole.

-Clarke, tu passes cinq à six heures par jour depuis une semaine avec elle, et elle ne te parle même pas ?

-C'est ça.

-Elle te montre autre chose avec sa langue ou quoi ?

Raven eut l'air perplexe. Elle continua de bricoler sans dire un mot. La situation était complexe, parfois incompréhensible. Pourquoi Lexa la laissait-elle entrer dans sa vie, si c'était pour lui faire comprendre que c'était inutile de l'aider ? Pourquoi avait-elle l'air d'avoir besoin d'une amie, alors qu'elle faisait tout pour la faire fuir ?

Alors qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées, les yeux de la blonde s'embuèrent. Sans qu'elle ne puisse les retenir, deux larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. Son amie s'en aperçut et arrêta ce qu'elle faisait. Elle alla un peu plus loin se laver les mains puis revint et prit Clarke dans ses bras. Cela lui fit du bien. Les derniers jours avaient été éprouvant même si elle n'en avait rien laissé paraître. Clarke se posait sans arrêt mille et une questions, pensait à son père. Son absence lui revenait dans la face. Les réactions de Lexa lui faisaient penser à lui, en pire peut-être. Jamais Jack n'était revenu avec des cicatrices, heureusement, mais sa déprime se voyait en Lexa.

-J'ai tellement l'impression d'être inutile Rav'... Mon père, je n'ai pas pu l'aider, Lexa ne veut rien savoir de moi...

-Clarke, tu étais jeune quand ton père rentrait de mission. Probablement trop pour faire quoi que ce soit. À ta façon tu l'aidais. Tu étais sa fille, il était content d'arriver à la maison pour te voir. Ta présence devait être le plus important. Ta mère s'occupait du reste. Et Lexa... Octavia m'a dit qu'elle ne lui avait pas adressé un seul mot depuis son retour. Moi j'ai essayé de lui parler, sans succès. Elle ne veut rien savoir de personne. Sauf toi. Tu es la seule qui a pu entrer dans sa bulle, aussi mince soit-elle. La seule avec qui elle a échangé quelques mots, même si ce n'est que trois ou quatre. Ce n'est pas rien. Tu l'aides, à sa façon. Aie confiance.

-Qu'est-ce qui l'aide dans le fait d'être là comme si j'étais un meuble ?

-Elle a peut-être simplement besoin d'une présence. Chose que tu combles. Elle ne t'a pas rembarrée les jours où tu es allée, non ? J'avoue qu'une Lexa silencieuse, c'est étrange. Avant, elle était plus douée avec sa langue.

Raven se décolla de la blonde et lui fit un clin d'oeil. Contente de l'effet de sa petite phrase, elle se remit à bidouiller. Clarke avait les yeux grand ouvert, jamais elle ne se serait attendu à cela.

-Attend, tu es en train de me dire que...

-Oui, c'est avec elle que j'ai tenté, répondit Raven avec un rire amusé devant la mine outrée de son amie. On était saoules, et puis on avait envie, alors pourquoi pas ? C'était une bonne expérience, même si j'ai compris que les mecs et leur engin me manqueraient beaucoup trop. Oh et, ne fais pas cette mine dégoûtée, je te rappelle que tu es sensée être hétéro, Clarke.

Cette dernière réplique sonnait un peu trop visée aux oreilles de la blonde, mais elle fit comme si elle n'avait pas entendu. Clarke n'avait pas envie de s'imaginer la militaire et Raven partageant le même lit. En fait, elle ne savait pas ce qui la dérangeait tant que ça. L'image des deux nues ensembles, ou quelqu'un qui entrait un peu trop dans la bulle de Lexa. C'est vrai que c'était une jolie femme, et que dans un contexte différent, elle aurait pu apprécier la prendre dans ses bras, découvrir son corps... L'embra...

_Arrête Clarke, tu n'es pas gay, _se répéta-t-elle plusieurs fois mentalement pour chasser ses pensées. _C'est une fille et tu en es une. Elle est belle, mais elle souffre et tu ne dois pas en abuser. Et puis de toute façon..._

-Je suis hétéro, confirma la blonde, plus pour elle-même que pour Raven.

Cette dernière haussa un sourcil et ne rajouta rien de plus. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle et Octavia lui posaient des questions. Clarke n'avait pas eu de relations depuis qu'elles se connaissaient et n'avait pas semblé être intéressée. Même les plaisirs charnels ne lui faisaient pas envie. Et jamais elle n'avait mentionné trouver un gars intéressant. Tout ce qu'elles savaient, c'est que Clarke avait déjà été en couple avec un dénommé Finn et que l'histoire avait été relativement courte. Cela leur suffisait pour essayer de la remettre en question, sans être sûres qu'il s'agissait bien de ça.

-Ta voiture a un problème, lui dit Raven d'un air soucieux. J'espère que tu sauras te servir de tes pieds pour aller chez Lexa. Quoique, ça doit être ta langue en ce moment qui...

-Tais-toi. Je veux rien entendre, répondit la blonde en lâchant un petit rire nerveux. Elle a quoi encore cette bagnole ?

-Je ne sais pas et c'est pour ça que je dois la garder. Mais y'a de l'huile partout et le moteur est bizarre. Tu peux pas rouler avec ça. Je veux bien te la réparer en priorité, ça c'est pas un souci. Il faut juste que j'attende mon oncle pour voir avec lui.

Clarke hocha la tête. Encore quelque chose qui n'allait pas... Décidément, cette journée allait être chiante et pénible. Elle demanda à Raven si elle pouvait lui tenir compagnie, ce que son amie accepta avec plaisir. Habituée depuis quelques jours à voir Lexa à tous les matins, ça lui faisait étrange de ne pas être avec elle en ce moment. À sa façon, la militaire lui manquait. Même si elles n'échangeaient pas beaucoup, il y avait sa présence. Clarke n'avait pas envie de rentrer seule à la maison, ni de penser d'ailleurs.

Elle se prit donc une chaise pour s'asseoir tout près, mais à ce moment, son téléphone vibra. Étonnée puisqu'elle n'attendait d'appel de personne, elle regarda et vit un numéro qui lui semblait étranger. Sans se poser plus de questions, Clarke l'ouvrit.

_Écoute Clarke, je suis désolée. Mon retour a été particulièrement pénible, je l'avoue. Je ne sais plus parler de ce que je ressens, et je ne souhaite pas que l'on me prenne en pitié. Malgré ce qu'on peut penser, je ne suis pas une petite chose fragile. Par contre, je dois t'avouer quelque chose. J'ai apprécié le temps que tu es venue passer ici. C'est étrange, je sais. Mais ta compagnie me fait du bien. Comme d'habitude, j'ai tout gâché. Je ne comprends juste pas ce qu'une fille telle que toi peut trouver à quelqu'un comme moi. J'aurais cru que tu aurais des choses bien plus importantes à faire que de me tenir compagnie. Pardonne-moi._

Évidemment, Clarke n'eut aucun problème à comprendre de qui venait le message. Lexa. Elle lui avait laissé son numéro de portable la première journée, sans plus y repenser.

-Lexa qui s'excuse ! s'exclama Raven qui avait lu derrière son épaule, fidèle à son habitude. Eh bah putain ! J'espère que tu vas lui répondre, parce que je peux te promettre que tu ne verras pas ça souvent.

Sur cette déclaration, elle éclata de rire.

-Tu dois vraiment lui avoir tapée dans l'oeil pour qu'elle réagisse comme ça !

Raven donna une tape amicale à la blonde, qui rougit instantanément. Puis, la mécanicienne se dirigea vers l'intérieur du bâtiment pour passer un appel à son oncle, histoire de dire à Clarke combien de temps la réparation de sa voiture prendrait. La blonde se retrouva seule, pensive. Elle hésita un instant à lui répondre. Son attitude l'avait mise hors d'elle. Mais comme Lexa le disait, elle appréciait sa compagnie tout autant qu'elle. Le message lui réchauffa un peu le coeur au final. Tout n'était pas que négatif au final dans cette journée.

_Je comprends. C'est aussi un peu de ma faute. J'aurais voulu faire plus pour toi, effacer cet air triste sur ton visage. Mais j'en suis incapable. Je ne te prends pas pour une petite chose fragile ; je ne sais pas ce que tu as vécu. Bien sûr que je ne peux pas te demander de t'expliquer. J'aurais juste voulu que tu comprennes une chose : je ne te veux pas de mal, et encore moins te juger. Tout ce que j'ai voulu faire, c'est t'enlever un poids sur l'épaule en te permettant d'en parler. PS : J'ai aussi apprécié ces derniers jours, quoique tu puisses en penser._

Elle envoya le message et se remit à réfléchir Même si ce n'était pas grand chose, Lexa était revenue vers elle. Sans qu'elle ne lui demande. C'était déjà un bon pas, non ? Peut-être qu'elle n'était pas si inutile que ça, au final. Peut-être que ça valait le coup d'essayer de l'aider. Et peut-être que Clarke pourrait un jour entrer dans son univers, se faire une place à ses côtés.

La réponse de Lexa ne se fit pas tarder, comme si elle avait attendu avec impatience son retour devant son téléphone.

_Clarke. Enlève-toi de la tête que tu es une incapable. Tu n'as peut-être pas réussi à me faire sourire. Mais ma journée aujourd'hui est bien triste sans toi. C'est donc la preuve que tu n'es pas inutile, tu ne penses pas ?_

Décidément, la jeune militaire était bien plus loquace par message texte. Elle sourit. C'était la vrai première conversation qu'elles avaient toutes les deux. Même si ce n'était pas de vive voix, cela lui faisait plaisir. Il faut croire que Lexa était plus à l'aise par écrit que par la parole. Par ailleurs, selon ses messages, elle semblait l'apprécier. Assez pour qu'elle passe du stade d'inconnue à amie, du moins. Son sourire s'étira à cette pensée.

-Alors, jeune Griffin, tu vas m'expliquer tout de suite ce sourire béat sur ton visage !

Raven était revenue pile à ce moment-là, bien évidemment.

-Ose me dire qu'il ne se passe rien entre toi et Lexa et je ne te croirai pas !

Son amie était plus que persévérante, ce qui fit soupirer Clarke. Mais elle lâcha aussi un petit rire. Les chances qu'il se passe quelque chose entre elle et Lexa étaient inexistantes. D'une part, Clarke était hétéro, de l'autre, jamais elle ne pourrait plaire à la militaire. Ses longs cheveux bruns qui lui descendaient sur les épaules, tressés, étaient magnifiques, tout comme ses yeux. Et ses traits fins... Ils lui donnaient un air farouche, énigmatique, mais la rendait belle, désirable.

-Clarke ! Hého, je te parle !

La blonde ouvra les yeux qu'elle avait fermé, dans sa contemplation imaginaire. Elle vit une Raven amusée devant elle, les deux mains sur les hanches, comme si elle attendait une quelconque réponse. Mais elle n'en aurait aucune, puisque Clarke lui demanda :

-Et alors, ma voiture ?

Déçue, elle lui expliqua que les réparations ne se feraient pas avant la semaine d'après. Clarke devrait donc rentrer à pied ce soir et se déplacer d'elle-même pour le moment. Elle soupira. Tout ne pouvait pas être parfait... Pendant que Raven regarda sa voiture, elle continua sa conversation avec Lexa.

_J'en suis contente. Enfin, pas que ta journée soit triste. Mais que ça serve à quelque chose._

_N'en doute pas, Clarke._

_Lexa ? Tu as quoi avec mon prénom ?_

_J'aime bien. Il est différent. Comme toi._

_J'aime bien le tien aussi. Je ne sais pas, je m'imagine bien une guerrière post-apocalyptique, se battant avec une épée, à la tête d'une armée. Une chef sans pitié, mais avec de bonnes valeurs._

_Tu as réussi, Clarke._

_Pardon ?_

_J'ai souri._

Clarke fit de même. Elle aurait aimé être là pour voir ce à quoi pouvait ressembler Lexa avec un sourire. Comme ce n'était pas possible, elle se donna comme mission de répéter l'exploit alors qu'elle serait avec elle. Ce ne serait pas une mince affaire, mais ce serait un défi personnel.

Le reste de la journée se déroula sans soucis. Clarke et Raven parlaient et rigolaient. Bien que la blonde envoyait des messages texte à Lexa de temps à autre, le sujet ne revint pas dans la discussion, ce qui l'arrangea. Elle prit une bière avec Raven en début de soirée, comme il n'y avait plus de clients, puis se rendit compte que son téléphone manquait de batterie quand il s'éteignit. _Et merde, _se dit-elle, _je n'ai même pas prévenue Lexa._ Son sourire s'effaça.

La jeune blonde prit congé de son amie alors que l'obscurité commençait à se montrer. D'un pas pressé, elle couru presque le long du chemin du retour. Elle avait envie de continuer à parler à Lexa. Leurs conversations avaient tourné autour de tout et rien, mais ça lui était égal. La brune lui avait parlé d'une ancienne série qu'elle avait aimé, et elles avaient partagé certaines qu'elles avaient en commun. Lexa lui avait également dit qu'elle adorait la nature, le calme. Ce qui était étrange pour Clarke, puisqu'elle avait décidé de continuer à vivre en ville.

Soudain, Clarke se sentit épiée. En passant dans une petite ruelle pour couper court le chemin, elle eut l'impression de ne pas être en sécurité.

Impression qui se confirma lorsqu'elle se retrouva face à un homme qui faisait une demie-tête de plus qu'elle. Ce dernier la regardait d'un air mauvais, un couteau à la main. Son haleine empestait l'alcool et sa barbe mal rasée de trois ou quatre jours était désordonnée. Lorsque Clarke voulut revenir en arrière, elle en vit un autre de la même carrure qui lui bloquait le chemin.

-Qu'est-ce que... Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? demanda avec difficulté l'étudiante.

-Ferme-là. C'est moi qui pose les questions. Dis-moi qui tu es avant qu'on t'arrange le portrait, petite.

_**Guest : Lexa est prise entre deux sentiments, en effet. Clarke a côtoyé la souffrance, donc ce sentiment, elle le connaît et peut le voir. Maintenant, que vont faire ces deux destinées ? Vous le saurez au prochain épisode ! (Pas taper !) Merci de ton commentaire :-)**_


	6. Chapitre 6

_**Bonsoir ! (Ou plutôt, rebonsoir !)**_

_**Exceptionnellement, et parce que le chapitre est prêt depuis hier (oui, j'ai eu beaucoup d'inspiration cette semaine !), je vous mets une deuxième suite pour ce week-end. N'en prenez pas trop l'habitude ! Je ne promets pas de pouvoir faire cela toutes les semaines. J'espère néanmoins que cette petite suite vous fera plaisir ! J'ai quelques idées plutôt intéressantes pour la suite. Enfin, de mon avis personnel. D'ici quelques chapitres, il y aura très certainement un peu plus d'action. Après tout, le thème est Romance ET Aventure !**_

_**Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture, et les remerciements... Voilà, comme d'habitude !**_

_**Bonne fin de week-end !**_

_**UnePtiteChaussette**_

* * *

-Qui es-tu ? répéta l'homme qui barrait la route à Clarke.

La blonde était effrayée. Elle regrettait amèrement de ne pas avoir suivi son chemin habituel. Tout ça pour gagner quelques secondes, et voilà qu'elle était dans la merde. De la sueur perlait sur son front. Pourquoi cet homme lui demandait-il son nom ? Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire ? C'est lui qui l'avait interceptée et pas le contraire. C'est plutôt elle qui aurait du poser la question.

Elle devint blême en songeant à tout ce qui pourrait se passer dans cette ruelle. L'obscurité se faisait oppressante et personne ne pouvait les voir à cet endroit. Et dans tous les cas, bien peu de gens agissaient pour aider les gens en détresse dans cette ville. Ils étaient donc libres de lui faire ce qu'ils voulaient. Elle ne voulait pas songer à ça. Tous ces trucs horribles que l'on voit dans les infos... Il fallait qu'elle rentre. Clarke avait envie de parler à Lexa. Elle en avait besoin. Oublier ce moment, coincée dans une ruelle sombre avec deux inconnus. Figée par la peur, elle balbutina faiblement :

-Je... Euh... Je m'appelle Clarke... Je ne suis personne...

-C'est pas ce que je veux savoir, la coupa-t-il brutalement. Je m'en fou de ton nom. T'es qui ? Pourquoi tu traînes chez Lexa ?

_Lexa ? _pensa la blonde, étonnée. _Pourquoi est-ce que ça l'intéresse ? _Elle passa la main dans ses cheveux désordonnés et essaya de donner un peu d'assurance à sa réponse.

-Je ne... traîne pas chez Lexa. Je traîne chez Octavia, sa soeur. En quoi c'est important ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? J'ai de l'argent si ce n'est que ça...

L'homme derrière elle avança face à l'assurance qu'elle essayait de se donner. Clarke n'en menait pas large et ils le savait. Il la prit violemment par le collet de sa chemise et l'envoya valser contre le mur, non sans force. Après ce bref contact, ses jambes la laissèrent tomber et elle s'accroupit par terre, tétanisée. Le souffle coupé, Clarke sentait la peur s'emparer de tous les pores de son être. Elle déglutit. Le mince rayon de lune qui coupait de temps à autre la ruelle montrait le visage ravagé de l'homme qui l'avait traitée comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon. Une longue cicatrice remontait de son menton jusqu'à sa joue. Un frisson lui parcourut le corps et remonta jusqu'à sa tête.

L'image était terrifiante et la jeune femme sentit les larmes monter jusque dans ses yeux, mais elle ne pleura pas. Elle voulait comprendre. Quel était le rapport entre ces hommes et Lexa ? Comment savait-il ? Était-elle suivit depuis tous ces jours ? Sa mère travaillait ce soir et son portable n'avait plus de batterie. Personne ne viendrait la sauver, elle était à la merci des hommes qui la retenait.

-C'est pareil, me prend pas pour un con, petite, grogna le plus imposant. Qu'est-ce que tu sais sur elle ? Tu peux pas traîner avec une fille comme ça. Un médecin traîne pas avec les déchets de la société. T'aurais du te contenter de...

-Laisse-la tranquille, Gustus.

Une silhouette noire était apparue de l'endroit d'où venait Clarke. Avec un capuchon sur la tête, elle avançait doucement vers la blonde, sans crainte. Même si elle ne pouvait pas voir son visage, elle aurait reconnu sa voix parmi tant d'autres. Cette voix glaciale et ferme qui avait interrompu les mots de l'homme. Clarke ne l'avait pas vu arriver dans la ruelle, trop occupée à se maudire d'avoir emprunté ce chemin.

Par réflexe, la médecin essaya de se relever pour aller rejoindre Lexa. Elle échoua lamentablement, s'étalant sur tout son long devant la brune. Les hommes derrière furent pris d'un rire nerveux.

-Me dit pas que cette blondasse est ton amie ? Elle a peur de son ombre. La haute société hein...

Lexa le foudroya du regard tout en tendant sa main à Clarke pour l'aider à se relever. La blonde la prit avec empressement et alla se planquer derrière elle. C'était quoi tout ce bordel ? La militaire n'était même pas armée, et c'était les hommes qui semblaient la craindre. Leur rire nerveux en témoignait, ils essayaient de se donner un air désinvolte, sans y parvenir. Vraiment ? Toute cette situation était plus qu'incompréhensible. Elle voulait être chez elle. Elle voulait que Lexa la prenne dans ses bras, lui explique ce qui se passait, la rassure. Et merde. Et si elle ne voulait pas la revoir à cause de ce soir ? Clarke ne voulait pas la perdre. Elle se maudit intérieurement. Les hommes devant elle la menaçaient, et elle ne pensait qu'à Lexa. Qui, d'ailleurs, semblait être responsable de toute cette mascarade.

-Je voulais m'assurer qu'elle n'était pas flic infiltré ou même... commença l'homme nommé Gustus.

-Je pense que j'ai été assez claire. Tu ne t'approches pas d'elle. Dégage d'ici.

-Mais c'est imprudent, tu ne peux pas... réessaya-t-il sans succès.

-Dégage j'ai dit ! cria Lexa en perdant le contrôle d'elle même. C'est ma copine et elle compte dans ma famille autant qu'Octavia ou mes parents ! Je t'interdis de toucher à un seul de ses cheveux. J'espère que c'est clair.

Clarke essaya tant bien que mal de cacher sa surprise face à la déclaration de la brune. Gustus l'observa deux secondes, essayant de savoir si elle mentait. Puis, il essaya d'esquisser un mouvement pour partir, mais Lexa s'approcha de lui. Son couteau était rangé, mais l'homme en restait imposant. Pourtant, la brune n'avait pas peur. Elle continua, à deux centimètres de son visage empestant l'alcool :

-Et ne tente pas non plus de lui faire peur à nouveau. Je le saurai. Si tu le fais, notre accord sera rompu. Tu as envie que je prévienne le patron de qui tu as essayé de toucher peut-être ? Ou de ce que tu risques de faire foirer en t'en prenant à elle ? Me fais pas chier. Tu sais que je le ferai s'il le faut. J'ai des couilles, contrairement à toi, je ne m'en prends pas à des personnes sans défense. Maintenant, casse-toi et va dessaouler, si quelqu'un te voit ainsi t'es un homme mort.

-Ta copine, rigola-t-il pour cacher son malaise. Tu m'étonnes que tu sois gouine maintenant, après ce qu'ils t'ont fait subir là-bas. Tu lui as dit ? Bah non, parce que quand elle saura tout, elle se cassera et tu seras seule, comme tu l'as toujours été. Je te souhaite la meilleure des chances, _Commandante_.

Il avait prononcé ce dernier mot presque avec dégoût. Clarke fronça les sourcils en voyant les deux brutes quitter avec précipitation la ruelle. Elle avait eu peur, mais eux plus encore en voyant Lexa arriver. C'était incompréhensible.

En se tournant vers Lexa, elle vit que son visage était resté impassible. Cette femme ne ressentait-elle aucune émotion ? Sous sa capuche, ses yeux verts étincelaient.

-Tu vas bien ? demanda Lexa pour rompre le silence.

La blonde hocha la tête, elle aurait quelques courbatures le lendemain sans doute, rien de plus.

-Ta copine, vraiment ? lança Clarke en essayant de paraître calme. C'est tout ce que t'as trouvé à dire ?

-Clarke...

Encore cette façon de prononcer son prénom en appuyant dessus, d'une façon qui lui était spéciale. La blonde trembla. Lexa avait dit son nom d'un ton un peu moins glacial qu'aux deux hommes, mais elle restait distante. Rien à voir avec la conversation qu'elles avaient échangé tout l'après-midi. Celle où elle s'était finalement ouverte à elle.

Lexa esquissa un mouvement pour s'éloigner de la blonde et sembla changer d'avis. D'un pas un peu moins sûre, elle revint vers elle tout en lui disant :

-Viens, on rentre. Je t'accompagne.

-Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ici ? Comment t'as su ?

Mal à l'aise, la brune soupira. Bien évidemment, elle devait des explications à Clarke. Sa présence à cet endroit au bon moment n'avait rien d'une coïncidence.

-Tu ne répondais pas à mes messages, Clarke. Je me suis inquiétée, et tu m'avais dit être au garage avec Raven. Je sais très bien où elle travaille, même enfant elle y traînait. Du coup, je t'ai suivie. J'ai failli partir quand j'ai vu que tu étais presque rentrée, mais j'ai eu un mauvais pressentiment. Je suis revenue, et voilà.

Son interlocutrice haussa un sourcil. D'un côté, elle n'appréciait pas vraiment se sentir suivie, mais de l'autre, si la brune n'avait pas été là, dans quel état se serait-elle retrouvée ? Elle n'osa pas faire le moindre reproche. Sans sa présence, elle ne voulait imaginer ce qui aurait pu arriver dans cette ruelle. _Commandante_. Mais qui était-elle vraiment ? Lexa la regardait d'une façon qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Son regard était profond, comme s'il essayait d'aller au fond d'elle. Toujours cette petite lueur triste qui transperçait ses iris, cependant.

-Et qui étaient...

-Clarke, rentrons. Tu auras des réponses à quelques-unes de tes questions. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Tu dois te reposer.

-Tu me donneras des réponses demain ?

Lexa sembla hésiter.

-Je te le promets Clarke. Pas à toutes tes questions. Mais j'essaierai.

Sceptique, Clarke acquiesça tout de même. Prenant les devants, elle se dirigea jusqu'à la maison de sa mère, qui n'était plus qu'à cinq minutes de marche. Le reste du trajet fut silencieux. Quand la blonde se retournait pour regarder si Lexa la suivait, elle voyait son air songeur. Elle s'était renfermée. Clarke soupira. Tout le progrès qu'elles avaient fait aujourd'hui seraient à recommencer. Ses yeux s'embuèrent.

Une fois devant la maison familiale, les deux femmes ne savaient plus quoi dire. Le malaise était palpable. Clarke frissonna à la pensée qu'Abby ne serait pas là de la nuit, s'il se passait quelque chose. Malgré la tournure plus qu'étrange de la situation plus tôt, ses muscles étaient tendus et ses traits crispés. Elle avait peur. Et surtout, elle ne voulait pas se retrouver seule. Pas maintenant. Si jamais ces hommes revenaient, faisant fit des menaces de Lexa, qui sait ce qu'ils pourraient lui faire.

C'est avec courage qu'elle osa demander une faveur à Lexa. Un courage qui lui prit tout son sang-froid.

-Ne me laisse pas seule ce soir... Ma mère ne rentre pas avant demain. Je t'en prie Lexa... Reste avec moi.

Lexa leva un oeil étonné vers elle. Voir la blonde supplier lui était insupportable. Elle sembla prise entre deux mondes, indécise. Puis Clarke s'effondra en larmes sur les escaliers. C'était trop pour elle. Cette soirée, la militaire qui se refermait, toutes les questions qui jaillissaient dans son esprit. Alors, Lexa fit un truc que jamais Clarke n'aurait espéré ; elle la prit dans ses bras et lui murmura :

-Tu n'es pas seule. Je reste. Allez, viens.

Son ton était plus doux que tout ce qu'avait entendu Clarke de sa bouche. Malgré la demande de Lexa, elle resta quelques minutes dans ses bras. Ils étaient réconfortants et elle se sentit tout de suite devenir un peu plus paisible. Sa peur n'était pas partie, mais enfouie loin dans son esprit. Peu à peu, ses larmes arrêtèrent de couler.

Quand elle se sentit capable de se relever sans tomber, elle s'exécuta. Relevant les yeux vers la militaire, elle fut surprise d'y discerner une nouvelle lueur. De l'empathie. Des excuses. De la... tendresse ?

Clarke ouvrit la porte, permettant à Lexa d'entrer.

-Je n'ai pas de vêtements... commença celle-ci. Pour dormir...

-Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai ce qu'il faut. On doit porter environ la même taille.

-Merci...

-C'est moi qui te remercie, Lexa. Merci de ne pas me laisser seule ce soir.

D'un mouvement imperceptible, Lexa hocha la tête. Sans qu'elle ne le veuille, son visage s'était déjà refermé. Avec elle, c'était soit blanc, soit noir. Une minute elle semblait s'ouvrir avec elle, l'autre elle se fermait comme une huitre. Clarke ne comprenait pas ce changement d'attitude, mais ne dit rien. C'était déjà un grand pas en avant que la militaire veuille rester avec elle plutôt que de s'enfuir lâchement comme elle aurait pu le faire.

Rapidement, elle se brossa les dents et trouva des vêtements à Lexa. Celle-ci alla se changer dans la salle de bain. Pendant un instant, lors de son absence, elle cru entendre ce qui s'apparentait à des sanglots. Lorsqu'elle tendit l'oreille cependant, plus aucun son. Elle fronça les sourcils. Son imagination certainement. Rien de bien étrange avec la soirée qu'elle avait passée.

-Je vais prendre le canapé.

Lexa était entrée dans sa chambre. Elle observa minutieusement la pièce de Clarke, les dessins épinglés au mur. Au moment où elle s'approcha de la table de travail de la blonde, celle-ci l'arrêta pour qu'elle ne puisse voir le travail en cours. Comprenant que celle-ci n'était pas à l'aise de montrer son travail, elle hocha simplement la tête et fit un pas vers la porte pour descendre au salon.

-Lexa... Je... Non.

Celle-ci eut un air surpris. Elle n'avait apparemment pas l'habitude qu'on la contredise.

-Reste avec moi. Je ne veux pas... Je t'en prie. Mon lit est grand, je... J'ai besoin de toi. Reste avec moi... Tu m'as dit que je n'étais pas seule. Ne me laisse pas seule alors...

-D'accord, Clarke.

Elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de flancher devant l'air suppliant de la blonde. Cette dernière attendit qu'elle se pose dans le lit, puis ferma la lumière et alla se poser à côté d'elle. Tout d'abord, elle fit bien attention de ne pas la toucher. Jusqu'à ce que ses larmes se remettent à couler.

Lexa se tourna vers elle lorsqu'elle entendit ses sanglots. Le visage de Clarke était à moitié illuminé par l'éclat du quart de lune qui passait à travers les rideaux. Ses traits cernés lui faisaient mal, tout autant que l'air triste qui semblait s'insinuer sur son visage. Elle eut l'air prise de remords, et pinça les lèvres. Ce qui n'échappa pas à Clarke.

-Je suis désolée de te faire subir ça, Clarke. C'est ma faute. Je devrais partir. Tu ne mérites pas...

-Tais-toi.

Sous cet ordre direct, elle ne sut pas quoi répondre. Puis, Clarke vint se poser dans ses bras. Tout d'abord tendue, la militaire ne la repoussa pas. Elle était au bout de sa vie et les larmes de Clarke coulaient à flot. Se rappelant le moment qu'elle avait vécu, dans cette ruelle. Pour essayer de la consoler, Lexa la serra contre elle, sans rien dire de plus.

Clarke était bien, malgré son état. Elle n'aurait pas cru la militaire capable de faire preuve d'autant d'empathie, de tendresse. Ses bras étaient chauds autour d'elle, et elle sentait ses muscles crispés. Apparemment, elle n'avait pas l'habitude des contacts physiques. Malgré tout, elle lui permettait de se reposer contre son torse. En sécurité.

Elle apprécia sentir le contact de Lexa contre elle. Jamais depuis Finn elle n'avait été aussi proche de quelqu'un, et encore moins d'une femme qu'elle connaissait à peine. Une semaine à peine depuis son arrivée, la militaire avait réussi à se faire une place dans sa vie. Et malgré le moment difficile qu'elle venait de traverser, son esprit était hanté par d'autres questions. Mais ce n'était pas le moment d'y songer. Elle était épuisée. La respiration de Clarke devint de plus en plus paisible, et elle s'endormit bien avant Lexa.

* * *

_**Et voici la fin de cet épisode ! Évidemment, personne n'est surpris que ce soit Lexa qui vienne au secours de Clarke. Je n'ai volontairement pas essayé de vous duper, l'intérêt étant plutôt les questions que cette petite rencontre amènera. Un petit début de Clexa ? Petit, mais là. Lexa commence à sortir tranquillement de sa coquille, on voit maintenant son instinct protecteur.**_

_**À la semaine prochaine !**_

_**Guest : Petite question, n'est-ce pas toi le même guest qui commente la plupart de mes parties ? J'ai l'impression vu ta façon d'écrire, mais je me trompe peut-être... C'était une petite question que je me posais ! Et concernant ton commentaire, oui cette fin était un peu cruelle (ça fait plaisir, merci :p), mais je me rattrape ! Tu n'auras pas du trop attendre ;) Je suis contente que tu aie apprécié le passage entre Raven et Clarke. C'était un petit défi personnel, d'essayer de faire une Raven un peu rigolote et parfois insistante. Et d'essayer de faire quelques dialogues "drôles" selon sa manière d'être. Je n'en ai pas l'habitude, comme je disais dans mon premier chapitre, j'essaie de travailler certaines façons d'écriture que j'ai ! Merci à toi :-)**_

_**Natsu'eichi : Ton pseudo est original, mais j'avoue avoir du revenir en arrière plusieurs fois pour le lire haha ! À peine 1 heure après la publication j'avais déjà ton commentaire, quelle surprise ! Et quel plaisir de voir une nouvelle lectrice arriver. Merci de ton commentaire. Je pense que le "qui" n'était pas forcément improbable, maintenant espérons que la façon dont je l'ai emmené te plaira !**_

_**Et encore une fois, merci à tous les lecteurs de L'ombre aussi ! Plus de 1000 vues sur la fiction, quel plaisir ! J,espère que vous prenez autant de plaisir à lire que j'en ai à écrire, et pour ceux à qui cela plaît, ce n'est pas fini!  
**_


	7. Chapitre 7

**_Bonsoir à tous ! J'espère que tout le monde va bien :D_**

_**J'ai décidé, ayant pris beaucoup d'avance sur mon récit, de vous mettre une nouvelle suite ce soir. J'ose espérer qu'elle vous plaira, encore une fois.**_

_**Bonne lecture et on se revoit ce week-end pour la suite !**_

_**UnePtiteChaussette**_

* * *

_-Nous avons été piégés, Commandant !_

_Mon lieutenant essuie la sueur qui perle sur son front. Ses paroles se font dures, intransigeantes. Alors que les balles fusent tout autour de nous, que le son des éclats se répercutant sur le bois nous envahit, je comprends qu'il a raison. Le vacarme qui règne est un des pires que je n'aie jamais entendu. Entre les cris de mes soldats mourants et la vision d'eux blessés, brûlés vifs pour certains, je ne sais pas quoi faire. Ils savent qui nous sommes. Notre mission touche à sa fin, la tournure ayant malheureusement pris celle que nous redoutions. C'est la fin._

_Aux alentours, mes soldats restés à l'extérieur tombent un par un. Cachés dans un coin du bâtiment qui nous sert de refuge temporaire, le temps est compté. Je ferme les poings. Les ennemis nous cernent. L'ombre de la mort nous guette._

_-Garde confiance, Wells, dis-je d'une voix tremblante. Peut-être oublieront-ils notre présence. Nous ne pouvons pas échouer comme ça._

_-Ne dis pas de paroles inutiles, Commandant. Tu sais que c'est fini. Il y a quelques instants, nous étions en train de déjeuner. Maintenant, nous sommes abattus les uns après les autres. Quelqu'un nous a dénoncé. Nous avons une taupe._

_Je soupire. Bien sûr que nous avions été découverts. Impossible que les gens d'Azgeda se soient rendus compte d'eux-mêmes qu'il y avait autant de traîtres parmis leurs rangs. Tous mes guerriers sans exception meurent. Quelqu'un avait du balancer nos noms. Quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas nous voir gagner cette guerre. Pourtant, nous faisons ce qui doit être fait, non ? Peut-être que nous nous sommes trompés. Peut-être aurions-nous dû les laisser faire ce qui doit être accompli..._

_Dans les yeux de Wells, la peur se fait sentir. Le jeune homme, à peine majeur, savait les risques encourus par la mission. On nous l'avait bien dit ; les chances d'en revenir tous vivants étaient minces. Mais ce qui n'avait pas été prévu, c'est que tout le monde y passe. Je tremble. Des larmes de rage se dérobent à mes yeux et descendent jusque sur mes vêtements militaires entachés par la poussière. J'ai voulu commander cette mission pour me prouver que je pouvais y arriver. Malheureusement, comme tout ce que j'ai tenté dans ma vie, j'ai échoué. L'odeur de chair brûlée me le rappelle trop bien._

_-Commandant, s'il te plaît. Tu m'as promis._

_Sans être sûre ce qu'il veut dire, je le dévisage. Lorsqu'il me tend son arme, je comprends. Il a peur de mourir, je le sais. Il me l'a dit à de nombreuses reprises. La vie après la mort ne fait pas parti de ses croyances. Mais au-delà de ces craintes, il y en a une qui domine ; celle de souffrir. Il refuse de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances, ce que je peux comprendre. Cet homme, je le connais depuis six mois. Durant mon entraînement auparavant, il était également là. C'était un gamin à l'époque. Un gamin très doué d'ailleurs, je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi il s'était engagé. Mais il était là. Et maintenant, il me demande d'achever sa vie avant que d'autres ne le fasse. Je ne peux pas me dérober. Je lui ai promis. Jamais je ne déroge de mes promesses._

_Sans plus réfléchir, je prends l'arme. Mon avant-bras s'avance pour lui faire mes adieux. D'une main tremblante, il le sert en me regardant dans les yeux._

_-Puissions-nous nous retrouver, Commandant._

_-Puissions-nous nous retrouver, Wells._

_Puis, je tire. Sans autre formalité. Le coup résonne jusque dans ma tête, au plus profond de moi. J'appréciais cet homme, je le considérais comme un frère. Et je viens de le tuer._

_-Ton combat est terminé._

_Son corps tombe contre le mur, laissant une large coulisse de sang. Ma vue se trouble à cette vision. J'ai déjà vu des hommes mourir, certes. Mais c'est la première fois que je tue quelqu'un que j'apprécie._

_Et j'hurle. J'hurle tellement fort que je n'entends pas les hommes d'Azgeda arriver. Plus rien n'existe autour de moi que le corps inanimé de Wells, une balle logée dans la tête. Je n'entends pas leur capitaine demander de m'emmener en vie, qu'ils ont besoin de moi. Comme je ne sens pas leurs mains sales sur moi. J'hurle si fort que mon cri s'en perd dans ma gorge. Si j'avais su... Si j'avais su la suite des événements, je n'aurais pas hésité à me tirer une balle moi aussi._

* * *

Clarke se réveilla brusquement. La jeune militaire à ses côtés s'agitait, la poussant sans le vouloir à droite et à gauche. Sur son front perlait de la sueur et tous ses membres tremblaient. Soudain, elle hurla si fort que Clarke sursauta et se dégagea de son étreinte. Alors qu'elle allait la réveiller, Lexa se releva d'un coup en position assise. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent.

-Wells... murmura-t-elle sans faire attention à la blonde. Je suis désolée. Repose en paix...

Puis elle se rendit compte de la présence de Clarke. En voulant se mettre debout pour s'éloigner, elle s'empêtra dans les draps.

-Bordel, fais chier ! cria-t-elle.

-Lexa. Lexa, écoute-moi ! Ça va, tu es en sécurité ici.

Mais la militaire ne semblait pas l'entendre, prisonnière du reste de ses rêves. Elle continua de se battre avec les draps, jusqu'à sentir la main chaude de Clarke sur son avant-bras. Instantanément, elle se raidit. Lexa faillit se retourner pour lui en coller une, par réflexe. Mais lorsqu'elle vit son visage inquiet, elle sembla comprendre où elle était. Clarke l'attira avec douceur vers elle, ne voulant pas la brusquer. Elle ne dit rien. Elle savait que les mots étaient inutiles et ne pourraient pas la consoler. Alors elle fit ce qu'elle pu ; elle la prit dans ses bras. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu aussi vulnérable. Tout le corps de Lexa tremblait, de peine, de rage, de peur. Elle sanglotait et criait, l'un après l'autre. Ses barrières avaient cédé.

Avec attention, presque de la tendresse, Clarke posa une main dans les cheveux de Lexa et lui caressa la tête. Ses doigts s'entremêlaient à travers les longues tresses brunes. Elle se rappelait d'Abby qui faisait parfois ce geste avec son père pour le calmer. Cela sembla avoir l'effet escompté. Après quelques minutes, le corps de la militaire se détendit un peu. D'un ton tremblant, elle se mit à parler.

-Wells... Il ne méritait pas ça. C'était un enfant. Un putain de gosse... Il avait toute la vie devant lui.

-Lexa, tu n'est pas obligée de parler. Je suis là. J'attendrai que tu sois prête.

Mais Lexa ne sembla même pas l'entendre.

-Il voulait devenir autre chose. Il voulait une vie meilleure. Et moi, je l'ai tué. Putain, il n'avait que dix-huit ans... Un enfant...

-Tu étais une enfant aussi, répondit Clarke en comprenant qu'elle faisait référence à quelqu'un de sa vie militaire.

Ces paroles sortirent Lexa de sa transe. Elle prit conscience complètement de la présence de la blonde à ses côtés. Clarke la sentit se raidir de nouveau et elle vit son regard se voiler. Là où elle pouvait lire une panoplie d'émotions auparavant, elle ne voyait à présent plus qu'un immense vide. Lexa avait remis son masque.

-Arrête ça, lui reprocha la blonde. Tu as le droit d'être en colère, et tu as aussi le droit de pleurer. C'est humain, tu sais. Ça ne sert à rien de le cacher.

-Je ne suis pas faible, siffla Lexa entre ses dents.

-Ce n'est pas de la faiblesse que de ressentir des émotions. Je ne te demande pas de les afficher aux yeux de tout le monde ; je voudrais seulement que tu sois toi-même avec moi.

Le corps de la militaire se remit à trembler, encore plus qu'à son réveil. Clarke pouvait sentir ses poings se refermer contre ses hanches. D'une main sûre, elle les prit et entrelaça ses doigts entre les siens. S'il y a bien une chose qu'elle refusait, c'était qu'elle se fasse du mal. Lexa avait assez souffert sans devoir en rajouter en plus. Elle l'entendit marmonner un faible _celle que j'étais n'existe plus..._ Sachant que c'était inutile, elle ne répondit pas. Effectivement, la militaire avait changé. Personne ne pouvait rester le même après ce genre d'événements. Et encore, Clarke ne connaissait même pas un centième de ce que Lexa devait avoir enduré. Entre ses cicatrices, Wells qu'elle avait apparemment tué elle-même, c'était assez facile de comprendre que les épreuves vécues étaient incomparables.

Toujours en silence, elle se recoucha, forçant Lexa à faire de même. Doucement, elle prit les couvertures que la militaire avait emmêlées pour l'abriter. Ses mains s'aggripèrent à ses épaules. Ses ongles s'y enfonçaient. Lexa ne voulait pas la lâcher. Cela ne dérangea pas Clarke. Elle aurait voulu la réconforter, mais elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Les mots étaient inutiles. La blonde attendit d'entendre une respiration un peu plus régulière, puis s'autorisa à rejoindre de nouveau le monde des rêves.

* * *

Un rayon de soleil chatouilla le nez de Clarke. Elle ouvrit les yeux. À ses côtés, Lexa s'était un peu décalée pendant la nuit. La lumière du jour commençait à se montrer, se reflétant sur son visage. Il était doux, paisible. La blonde apprécia ce moment. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait Lexa vraiment en paix. Elle n'avait plus été agitée après son cauchemar, sombrant dans un sommeil profond. Clarke elle, avait mal dormi. Ses pensées étaient troublées par le comportement de Lexa. Qu'avait-elle donc vécu pour être mal à ce point ? Pourquoi avait-elle tué son ami ?

Étrangement, elle n'avait pas peur d'elle. Lexa avait été là pour elle hier, elle l'avait réconfortée alors qu'elle n'était pas heureuse non plus. Elle avait accepté de rester là, pour elle. Cela fit sourire Clarke.

Une mèche tomba sur le visage de Lexa. Avec douceur, la médecin la prit et la replaça derrière son oreille. Ses traits étaient parfaits. Finement dessinés. Le doux bronzage qu'arborait la jeune femme aussi. Et son corps semblait être sculpté à la perfection dans le pyjama bleu qu'elle lui avait prêté. Physiquement, elle était parfaite. Clarke se mit à se questionner. Elle avait pu voir un soupçon de tendresse chez Lexa le jour d'avant, ainsi que son attention envers elle. Malgré ce qu'elle laissait paraître, la militaire semblait être quelqu'un de bien. Que lui était-il arrivé ? Elle avait gardé certains côtés de sa personnalité, même si c'était avant...

-Clarke...

Elle avait murmuré son nom d'une voix rauque. Clarke sortit de ses pensées et la vit l'observer. Elle rougit. Et si elle avait vu qu'elle a détaillé son visage, ses traits ? Sa façon de prononcer son prénom aussi... Son corps frissonna sans qu'elle ne l'aie voulu.

-Lexa. Bon matin...

-Pourquoi tu me regardes ?

-Je euh... J'attendais que tu te réveilles. Je ne voulais pas te déranger. Tu semblais si paisible...

-Tu es restée, Princesse.

Était-ce un petit sourire qui apparu à la commissure des lèvres de Lexa ? Le premier qu'eut droit la blonde en une semaine. Elle fronça tout de même les sourcils à l'évocation de son dernier mot.

-Alors hier j'étais ta copine et maintenant ta Princesse ?

-Non... Mais... Enfin...

-Je plaisante, Lexa.

Clarke eut droit à une tape amicale de la part de la militaire, vexée qu'on se moque d'elle. _Elle est vraiment trop mignonne au réveil, _pensa Clarke. La petite moue gênée qu'elle avait fait lorsqu'elle avait évoqué le mot "copine" et "princesse" la faisait sourire. Avait-elle enfin réussit à entrer dans la bulle de Lexa, et se faire une place dans sa vie ? Tranquillement, elle arrivait à la faire sourire. Ça lui faisait plaisir de la voir comme ça.

Interrompant le moment, la blonde se leva pour aller à la salle de bain. Clarke ouvrit son placard pour prendre des vêtements. En partant, elle passa doucement sa main sur l'avant-bras de Lexa. Cela lui valu un sourire timide de la brune. Une douce chaleur irradia son corps.

En ouvrant la porte de la chambre, elle vit Abby. Sur l'instant, elle figea. Dans sa conversation avec Lexa, elle ne l'avait pas entendu rentrer et avait complètement oublié qu'elle avait fini de travailler. Sa mère jeta un coup d'oeil rapide dans sa chambre et aperçut Lexa.

-Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu ramenais quelqu'un à la maison ?

Abby avait froncé les sourcils, perplexe. Que faisait cette jeune femme dans le lit de sa fille ? Quant à elle, Clarke n'en menait pas large. Elle entendit Lexa se cacher sous la couette, mais il était trop tard. Elle l'avait déjà vu.

-Ce... Ce n'est pas ce que tu penses, maman.

Ses doigts allèrent jouer avec une mèche qui tombait sur son visage. Elle n'arrivait pas à décoder l'expression d'Abby. Cette dernière semblait légèrement amusée de la réflexion de sa fille.

-Je n'ai encore rien demandé, Clarke. Vous voulez manger quelque chose ? Je fais le déjeuner pour toi et ton... amie, si tu veux.

Clarke comprit qu'elle avait trop parlé. Elle hocha la tête en silence et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Qu'est-ce que sa mère allait penser de tout ça ? Il fallait qu'elle lui explique. Et lui expliquer quoi ? Comment elle et la jeune femme s'étaient rapprochées, qu'elle l'avait prise dans ses bras au milieu de la nuit, que son but était de la faire sourire ? Cela sonnait un peu bizarre comme excuses. Même elle ne l'aurait jamais cru venant de quelqu'un d'autre.

Mais elle n'était pas gay et sa mère le savait. Alors il n'y avait pas de raison. C'était une amie qu'elle tentait de rassurer, c'est tout. Clarke ouvrit le robinet et se passa un peu d'eau froide sur le visage. Sa peau lui brûlait et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Elle observa ses traits fatigués dans le miroir. Les cernes s'étiraient de plus en plus sous ses yeux.

En revenant dans la chambre, elle vit une Lexa paniquée, en train de remettre ses vêtements de la veille. Heureusement qu'elle n'était pas entrée trente secondes plus tôt. Clarke n'aurait pas voulu être dans une situation gênante. Enfin, elle ne dirait pas non à contempler le corps bien sculpté de son amie. Sans lui demander son avis, son corps se mit à bouillir de nouveau. Elle imaginait les abdos de Lexa, ses formes, sa peau qu'elle caresserait tout comme elle l'a fait avec sa tête hier... Puis, Clarke se gifla mentalement. _Mais arrête Clarke bordel. Tu es hétéro. Hé-té-ro._

-Excuse-moi de te mettre dans cette situation, lança Lexa en voyant son air confus. Je ne voulais pas...

-Tu peux te changer dans ma chambre, y'a pas de soucis, Lexa.

-Je parlais de ta mère.

-Oh...

Un malaise grandissant apparu dans la chambre. Clarke décida de ne pas pousser plus la discussion en voyant le sourire amusé de son amie. La situation devenait de plus en plus gênante. Sans s'en empêcher, Clarke repensa à son agression de la veille dans la ruelle. Elle avait eu de la chance que Lexa soit là. Plusieurs questions faisaient apparition dans son esprit, questions auxquelles elle comptait bien avoir des réponses. Mais ce n'était pas le moment. Sa mère les attendait en bas pour déjeuner.

Elle descendit en compagnie de Lexa. Abby les regarda d'un air étrange, puis déposa les assiettes sur la table. Elle avait préparé un petit déjeuner copieux, composé d'oeufs et de bacon.

-Lexa, je te présente ma mère. Maman, voici Lexa, la petite soeur d'Octavia.

Lexa se crispa à cette évocation. Elle évita de faire le moindre commentaire. Abby quant à elle, comprit immédiatement que c'était la jeune fille dont lui avait parlé Clarke. Ses traits s'adoucirent plus qu'à l'habitude.

-Enchantée de faire ta connaissance, Lexa.

-Moi de même, madame.

-Appelle-moi Abby, je t'en prie. Ne me fait pas sentir plus vieille que je le suis déjà.

Elle lui fit un léger clin d'oeil. Clarke soupira de soulagement. Le moment aurait pu être malaisant, mais sa mère avait compris de qui il s'agissait et n'en avait pas rajouté. Le fait de préciser que c'était Lexa empêcherait fort probablement Abby de poser des questions gênantes à la militaire, comme son emploi ou autres.

-Tu aurais quand même pu me prévenir qu'elle dormait à la maison, lui dit-elle d'un ton qui frôlait la reproche. Ça ne me dérange pas, bien sûr. Mais ça nous aurait peut-être évité ce petit... malentendu tout à l'heure.

-Ce n'était pas prévu maman. Lexa a... Octavia n'était pas à la maison hier, et elle s'ennuyait. Comme ma voiture est au garage, j'ai eu la flemme de la ramener alors je lui ai proposée de rester dormir ici.

Définitivement, Clarke n'avait pas l'habitude de mentir. Mais elle ne voulait pas inquiéter sa mère en lui racontant qu'elle avait été agressée. Encore moins qu'elle remette la faute sur Lexa. Elle se contenta donc d'inventer une histoire. Histoire qui n'était pas crédible apparemment, puisqu'Abby la regardait maintenant d'un air suspicieux. Elle ne commenta pas.

Le reste du déjeuner se passa sans rien d'extraordinaire. Sa mère parlait de tout et de rien. Lexa n'était visiblement pas à l'aise avec tous les sujets mais elle n'en dit rien. Clarke apprécia que la brune ne remette pas son masque. Pour l'instant, elle se contentait de faire comme si tout allait bien, répondant aux questions de sa mère et s'immisçant dans la conversation. Lorsqu'Abby prévenu qu'elle allait dormir, la militaire la remercia pour les oeufs. La chirurgienne sourit. Elle lui assura que ce n'était rien et qu'elle était la bienvenue à la maison quand elle voulait. Lexa parut mal à l'aise. Sans doute n'avait-elle pas l'habitude de se faire aussi bien accueillir quelque part. Encore moins chez la mère de la fille avec qui elle avait dormi la nuit précédente. Heureusement qu'Abby ne l'avait pas entendue crier...

Quand elles se retrouvèrent seules, Lexa jouait avec ses jointures, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Clarke sourit. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de lui donner congé. La jeune femme s'était ouverte à elle ces deux derniers jours. Bien sûr, elle avait mille et une questions. Ça pouvait attendre. Tant qu'elle était avec elle, Clarke se sentait en sécurité. Et puis avec sa mère juste en haut, ç'aurait été imprudent.

-Je voudrais t'emmener quelque part aujourd'hui... proposa la blonde.

-Où ?

-C'est une surprise. Mais je pense que tu vas aimer, sourit-elle.

Laissant Lexa en plan, elle remonta rapidement à sa chambre pour aller chercher un sac à dos. Dans celui-ci, elle glissa des bouteilles d'eau pleines qui traînaient dans la pièce ainsi que quelques trucs à grignoter. Elle prit également ses cigarettes. Ce n'était pas une fumeuse régulière, mais ça lui arrivait à l'occasion lorsqu'elle était anxieuse. Malgré les apparences, c'était le cas aujourd'hui. Clarke ne le laissait rien paraître, elle voulait que la jeune militaire se sente bien avec elle, pas qu'elle éponge tous ses soucis.

Soudain, alors qu'elle se préparait à redescendre, la blonde entendit un grand bruit. La porte d'entrée venait de claquer d'un coup sec.

_**Eh oui déjà la fin ! Un petit tour dans l'univers complexe de Lexa.**_

_**Je sais qu'il y a des éléments que vous ne comprenez pas, mais ça viendra ! J'ai essayé du mieux que j'ai pu d'introduire quelques éléments, tout en gardant une partie de suspens. Ne pas aller trop vite ! :o**_

_**Mais comme je l'ai déjà dit, avec Lexa, c'est un pas en avant et deux en arrière ! Alors vous saurez la suite au prochain chapitre :D**_

_**Natsu'eichi : J'ai dû encore une fois revenir en arrière pour bien écrire ton pseudo haha ! J'ai déjà vu "Natsu" comme pseudo, mais pas avec la fin que tu as. Mais c'est mignon comme c'est écrit, et puis c'est original ! Alors je t'avais envoyé un petit mp, mais je pense que tu ne l'as pas reçu (ou vu). Je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'est une histoire à la "Oliver Queen" (j'ai cru comprendre que c'était le personnage d'Arrow, j'ai un peu lu sur le sujet, mais je n'arrive pas à trouver le lien :o). Si tu aurais la gentillesse de m'expliquer :D Merci à toi pour ton commentaire.**_


	8. Chapitre 8

_**Bonjour à tous et toutes ! Alors on est le week-end, et qui dit week-end dit nouvelle suite !**_

_**J'ai pas mal avancé cette semaine, beaucoup d'écriture. J'espère que ça vous aura plu, même si je ne promets pas de faire pareil toutes les semaines :D**_

_**C'est toujours difficile entre Clarke et Lexa, même si ça avance tranquillement. Cette semaine, elle a claqué la porte.**_

_**Voyons voir en quel honneur :D**_

_**Bonne lecture ^^**_

_**N'hésitez pas à poster une petite review si jamais cela plaît. Comme d'habitude, je réponds aux commentaires un peu plus bas.**_

* * *

-Lexa ! cria la blonde en sortant dehors. Lexa, attends-moi !

À l'extérieur, les nuages surplombaient la ville. C'était une journée sombre, non pluvieuse. L'air était frais et Clarke regretta de ne pas avoir prit la peine de mettre un gilet. Sa chemise laissait passer la forte brise, lui causant des frissons sur la peau. Elle n'avait pas le temps de s'y attarder. Devant elle, la militaire pressait le pas pour ne pas être suivi.

-Lexa merde ! Reviens !

Sa condition physique n'était pas à son meilleur, cependant Clarke arriva assez vite à rattraper la brune. Au début sceptique, c'est quand elle entendit des sanglots étouffés qu'elle se rendit compte de ses pleurs. Clarke posa sa main sur son avant-bras. En moins d'une seconde, la brune s'était dégagée.

De dos, elle s'était arrêtée. Ses épaules tremblaient, prisent d'assaut par un sentiment entre la peine et la colère. Lexa avait pris soin de remettre son sweat ainsi que sa capuche, elle ne pouvait donc pas deviner ses traits. Des passants jetaient de légers coup d'oeil vers elles, mais Clarke s'en moquait. Elle avait besoin de savoir pourquoi la brune s'était sauvée sans raison apparente. Sans doute avait-elle dit quelque chose de mal. Mais si celle-ci persistait à ne pas communiquer, comment pouvait-elle se rendre compte ?

-Tu vas me dire ce qui se passe ?

-Je ne te dois rien, Clarke, répondit une voix tout aussi froide que la première fois. Rien du tout.

-Lexa, tu viens de déjeuner avec moi et ma mère, tu as passé la nuit à mes côtés parce que j'avais peur. Je pensais que notre relation...

Sans prévenir, la militaire se retourna pour lui faire face. Si ses yeux étaient rouges d'avoir pleuré, son regard lui était vide, comme à son habitude. Clarke ne comprenait pas. Coupée en plein milieu de sa phrase par son geste, elle hésita. Elle savait que le choix des mots était très important pour Lexa.

-C'est ça le problème, Clarke. Nous n'avons pas de relation. Je ne sais pas d'où tu imagines cela. J'ai passé la nuit avec toi parce que je t'ai attirée des problèmes, non pas par bonté. Ne crois pas comprendre des choses qui n'existent pas.

Clarke se raidit à ces mots. Ils lui faisaient mal. Pourtant, elle était sûre que Lexa mentait. Elle se sentait blessée mais la blonde n'était pas dupe. Même si elle était probablement restée au début parce qu'elle se sentait coupable, la façon dont elle s'était comportée lui montrait le contraire de ce qu'elle venait de dire. On ne s'interposait pas contre deux brutes dans une ruelle pour une inconnue qui nous était égale. Et on ne pleurait pas non plus dans les bras de quelqu'un qui nous importait peu après avoir fait un cauchemar. Elle avait accepté de rester manger avec sa mère et s'était confiée à elle. Avec surprise, elle avait aussi réussi à la faire rigoler. Clarke en était sûre, jusqu'à il y a dix minutes, Lexa la considérait comme une amie.

La blonde ne savait plus quoi faire. Une seule chose avait fonctionné avec Lexa depuis le début ; la confrontation. C'était une façon de faire qu'elle détestait. Malheureusement, les ressources face à la brune se faisaient rares.

-Tu n'es qu'une lâche.

-Pardon ? J'ai mal entendu, je crois.

-Tu es lâche, Lexa ! cria Clarke pour bien se faire comprendre. Tout ce que tu sais faire, c'est de fuir dès que la situation t'échappe ! Tu te penses bien courageuse face à deux hommes armés, mais tu es incapable de faire autre chose que de te casser. Si tu n'arrives pas à contrôler la sitation, tu trouves quand même une façon de te sentir maître de tes actes. Comme si ça te faisait sentir puissante. C'est ce que tu as fait toute ta vie, non ? Quand tu t'es engagée dans l'armée, c'était pour échapper à ton existence que tu trouvais merdique, je me trompe ?

Les poings de Lexa se serraient. La blonde essaya de l'ignorer. Elle savait qu'elle mettait la militaire hors d'elle. Cependant, elle ne se déroba pas. Avançant pas à pas vers Lexa, elle vit cette dernière reculer au même rythme, jusqu'à toucher la clôture derrière. Clarke avança pour se trouver à quelques centimètres d'elle, puis continua sa tirade.

-Dès que quelqu'un t'apprécie, tu trouves le moyen de le repousser. Ta soeur t'aime, tu l'ignores. Raven est une amie d'enfance, t'en as rien à foutre. Je suis là et je veux t'aider, tu m'éloignes dès que la situation t'échappe. J'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi lâche.

-Tu ne sais rien de moi, siffla Lexa entre ses dents.

-C'est bien ça le problème. Tout ce que tu sais faire, c'est de te cacher derrière un masque. Je te l'ai déjà dit, je sais que tu souffres Lexa. Je sais que tu en as marre de cette vie, et je sais aussi que la douleur ressentie te donne envie de t'éloigner de tout. Mais arrête d'essayer de tout contrôler putain !

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Lexa saisit la blonde par les poignets pour inverser la situation. Elle faisait tout ce que Clarke lui reprochait et elle s'en foutait. Alors que les larmes coulaient sur son visage ravagé par la douleur, elle la plaqua sans douceur contre la clôture derrière. Lorsque ses mots sortirent dans un murmure, ils furent crus et froids.

-J'ai tué des gens, Clarke. J'en ai fait souffrir des dizaines. On m'a employée entre autres pour assassiner des hommes. Bien sûr, ils étaient gênants pour notre avenir. Mais ils avaient des familles, des amis. Certains avaient même des gosses. D'autres avaient à leur façon une vision d'un monde idéal. J'ai démoli la vie de tellement de gens que tu n'imagines même pas. J'ai détruit mes parents plus jeune par mon comportement et le fait que je sois malheureuse. J'ai blessé ma soeur en partant alors que sa vie n'était pas à son meilleur. J'ai aussi abandonné les quelques personnes qui tenaient à moi. Tu sais combien de gens j'ai torturé, Clarke ? J'étais excellente dans mon domaine. Imagines-tu combien leurs cris me hantent, nuit après nuit ? Même toi, je t'ai mise en danger seulement en te parlant. Alors oublie-moi, Clarke. Je ne sais que causer le mal autour. Et je suis loin d'être quelqu'un de bien.

Clarke avait frissonné à ces mots. Pourtant, elle ne s'était pas enfuie. C'était clair depuis le début que Lexa avait du faire des actes répréhensibles dans l'armée. Clarke faisait parti des gens qui n'idéalisaient pas les militaires. Leur courage était sans limite, bien sûr. Mais tuer des gens dans la vie de tous les jours n'en faisaient pas forcément des héros. Lexa semblait croire qu'elle pensait le contraire.

Une lueur de tristesse passa dans les yeux de la militaire. Profitant de cette faiblesse, la blonde renchérit du même ton.

-Est-ce que ce qu'on t'a obligée à faire à ce moment de ta vie fais de toi une horrible personne ? Ne peux-tu pas avoir une vie normale, Lexa ? Tu es rentrée maintenant. Cette période est derrière toi. Pense un peu à l'avenir.

En lâchant un rire jaune, Lexa se détacha d'elle.

-On ne m'a obligée à rien. La plupart des actions que j'ai posées venaient de ma volonté propre. Tu ne sais rien de ce que j'ai vécu là-bas, Clarke.

-Tu me dis que nous n'avons pas de relation et que je t'importe peu. Soit. Pourtant, c'est pas ce qu'il m'a semblée hier, quand tu m'as suivie pour t'assurer que j'allais bien. Ni quand tu m'as prise dans tes bras parce que j'étais au plus mal après m'être fait agresser.

Lexa blêmit. Elle ne s'attendait apparemment pas à cette réplique. Croisant les bras, elle ne répondit pas. Au fond d'elle, la militaire savait sans doute que Clarke avait raison. Son geste ne pouvait être totalement désintéressé.

-Écoute, je te demande une heure de ta vie. Une demie-heure pour m'accompagner à l'endroit que je voulais te montrer. Une autre pour discuter avec moi. Après, si tu veux vraiment que je sorte de ton existence, je le ferai. Puis, tu m'as promis quelques explications concernant la soirée d'hier. Les promesses ont-elles de l'importance pour toi, Lexa ?

La jeune brune sembla réfléchir un moment et elle finit par hocher la tête. Clarke était à bout de ressources. C'était la dernière carte qu'elle jouait. Son sac sur le dos, qu'elle avait pris soin de prendre avant de partir, elle commença à marcher vers l'opposée de la ville. Il y avait un endroit qu'elle affectionnait particulièrement, qui lui inspirait la paix. Le trajet se déroula en silence. Clarke ne voulait pas risquer de commettre une erreur et Lexa semblait plongée dans ses pensées.

De plus en plus, les immeubles se faisaient rares pour faire place à quelques petites maisonnettes. Les terrains s'élargissaient et des arbres faisaient leur apparition. Puis, il n'y eut plus de maisons. Sur leurs visages, la brise devint plus fraîche encore. Enfin arrivée, Clarke déposa son sac par terre pour profiter de la vue.

Près d'elles, il y avait une petite falaise. L'eau érodait petit à petit ses parois, se brisant en millions de gouttes. L'océan... La blonde avait toujours aimé cet endroit. À peine une demie-heure de marche et elle trouvait un petit paradis. D'un côté de la ville, les immeubles, de l'autre un endroit paisible. Les gens se faisaient rares par là. Et la jeune médecin avait toujours aimé admirer le combat éternel entre ciel et océan. Seuls de petits oiseaux criaient de temps en temps au-dessus de leur tête. Mis à part cela, c'était le calme complet. Il n'y avait pas de soleil, mais les nuages créaient des ombres qui accompagnaient le remous de l'eau.

Clarke avança jusqu'au rebord et s'assit à côté d'un gros caillou. Ses cheveux volaient au rythme du vent qui se levait, si près de l'eau. Elle ne savait plus quoi dire. Il était temps. Ses questions devaient avoir des réponses.

-C'est... magnifique, entendit-elle dire Lexa derrière.

Durant leur conversation par message texte, la militaire lui avait confiée aimer la nature sauvage. L'information avait bien été enregistrée. Elle avait cru que l'emmener ici la calmerait un peu. Apparemment, l'animosité qui faisait parti de Lexa avait disparu. Elle sourit en comprenant qu'elle avait réussi.

-Oui, acquiesça Clarke. Quand... Quand mon père est décédé, je venais souvent ici le soir. Cet endroit me rend paisible. Ça change de l'activité urbaine, on va dire.

La blonde savait que Lexa n'était pas habile avec les mots ; elle lui avait fait comprendre de façon implicite à plusieurs reprises. Ça ne l'étonna pas de ne recevoir aucune réponse. En quelques secondes, elle se remit à songer au passé. Jamais elle n'aurait cru se retrouver ici une nouvelle fois, Lexa à ses côtés. Pour les mêmes raisons. Clarke aurait aimé profiter un peu de ce moment d'une autre façon. Mais elle devait savoir.

-Qui étaient ces hommes, Lexa ?

-Des militaires, soupira la brune en continuant d'observer l'océan. De simples soldats payés pour me surveiller jour et nuit, sans doute.

-Mais pourquoi te surveillent-ils alors que tu es rentrée de mission ? Je ne comprends pas. Surtout que ça ne semblait pas être les militaires les mieux élevés que j'ai vu... Enfin, saouls et mal habillés.

-C'est une histoire compliquée, Clarke.

Cette dernière soupira. Les informations arrivaient au compte-goutte, mais elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'insister un peu trop longtemps. Un regard fut échangé. Lexa avait celui qu'elle utilisait lorsque la situation devenait un peu trop oppressante. À sa surprise, elle continua en se détournant à nouveau vers l'horizon.

-Pour faire simple, disons que j'ai été capturée pendant une mission qui a très mal tourné. J'aurais du rentrer il y a deux ans. Pendant cette... détention, on a essayé de me briser. Ce qui a parfaitement réussi, d'ailleurs. On m'a torturée, laissée seule, violée. Ils ont tout fait. Tu imagines ce que ça fait de se faire briser jusqu'à l'âme pendant deux années ? D'oublier le temps qui passe et de ne même pas avoir la possibilité d'en finir avec la vie ? Non Clarke. Laisse-moi finir. De ce que j'en ai su, l'armée a payé une très grosse somme pour me récupérer. C'est chouette, non ? Eh bien pas du tout. J'ai du signer un contrat, un très gros contrat. Sache que je suis actuellement la propriété de l'état.

-Attend... Tu es en train de me dire qu'ils sont venus te récupérer en échange d'une dévotion envers eux, d'une durée indéterminée ?

-Jusqu'à ce qu'ils décident que c'est fini. Et quand l'armée te prend quelque chose, elle ne te le rend jamais.

Clarke était sous le choc. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ça. Pourquoi prendre la peine de tirer la militaire d'une situation précaire afin de s'en assurer la loyauté ? Et cela, deux longues années après l'avoir abandonnée lâchement ? Ça ne faisait aucun sens. Il lui manquait des informations.

Elle posa une main sur l'épaule de Lexa, qui tressaillit. À son visage crispé, elle pouvait comprendre que celle-ci luttait contre une forte envie d'exploser. La capuche noire sur sa tête l'empêchait de voir l'éclat de ses yeux. La blonde ne dit rien, elle lui laissait le temps de se remettre de ses émotions. Bien sûr, la militaire ne pleurerait pas en sa présence, elle s'en doutait bien. La seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était lui montrer qu'elle n'était pas seule. Tout comme Lexa avait fait avec elle hier soir. Machinalement, son pouce caressa avec légèreté l'os de son épaule à travers le sweat.

Un instant s'écoula, presque une heure. Clarke ne parlait pas. Elle savait que la militaire appréciait le silence, et le fait qu'elle se soit confiée à elle était déjà une avancée dans leur relation. Q_uelle relation ? s_e reprocha-t-elle mentalement. _Elle te l'a bien dit, vous n'êtes même pas amies. _Mais alors, pourquoi Lexa se rapprochait-elle, pourquoi était-elle la seule qui pouvait lui adresser la parole ? Avec la militaire toutefois, c'était un pas en avant et deux en arrière. Clarke se doutait maintenant de la raison pour laquelle elle voulait l'éloigner. N'importe quoi pouvait lui arriver. Et peut-être avait-elle peur au fond d'elle d'être abandonnée.

-C'est pour ça que je n'ai rien dit à Octavia, lui dit Lexa d'une voix cassée en confirmant ses pensées. Tu t'imaginerais toi, dire à ta propre soeur que tu viens d'arriver au pays, qu'on t'a torturée pendant deux longues années, et que la seule façon de rentrer chez moi a été d'accepter n'importe quelle mission ? Est-ce que tu imagines deux secondes l'effet que ça aurait sur elle ? Avec son innocence, elle croit que je suis rentrée il y a des années et que je l'avais oubliée. Je préfère continuer de me taire et qu'elle me haïsse. Tout le monde devrait me haïr. Ce serait tellement plus simple... Dans ma situation, je ne peux pas me permettre d'avoir des gens à mes côtés. Je représente un danger pour ceux qui me côtoient.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils t'ont torturée ? Tu faisais quoi là-bas ?

D'un coup, le peu qu'elle voyait de son visage se ferma. Lexa n'était plus qu'un énorme bloc de glace. La jeune étudiante comprit qu'elle était allée trop loin. Si la question n'avait rien à voir avec sa dernière affirmation, elle était toutefois légitime.

-Disons juste que je détenais des informations compromettantes pour _eux_. Des informations qui justifiaient de lacérer ma peau, de me battre, de me violer. Des informations qui valaient la peine de détruire mon corps ainsi que mon esprit. Pendant deux ans, j'ai du trouver des façons de m'éloigner de tout ça. J'ai trouvé comment diminuer la douleur physique, mais la douleur mentale elle, ne s'en va jamais. La peur, même si on l'enfoui au plus profond de nous, reste là. Le pire, c'est que je me suis demandée à plusieurs reprises si ce n'était pas eux les gentils. De toute façon, on est tous pareils. Tout ce que sait faire l'humain Clarke, c'est de tout briser. Je regrette d'avoir choisi le mauvais camp.

Elle prit une inspiration, puis ajouta :

-Je ne peux pas tout t'expliquer aujourd'hui. Tu n'es pas prête à entendre ça. Il y a trop d'enjeux. Cette mission a échoué, mais il y en aura d'autres. C'est une bataille sans fin. Je t'en prie, arrête avec tes questions pour aujourd'hui.

Un long silence suivit cette déclaration. Clarke n'avait pas tout comprit. Mais l'essentiel était là. Elle referma de façon involontaire les poings en pensant à tout ce que Lexa avait subit, lui arrachant un petit cri de surprise. Si certaines cicatrices lui avaient déjà prouvée, elle ne pensait pas que cela durait depuis deux ans. Quel était donc cet enjeu si important qu'il justifiait de torturer de façon si horrible une personne ?

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle prit un moment avant d'entendre Lexa échapper quelques sanglots. Avec douceur, elle prit son visage et le tourna face au sien. Ce qu'elle vit lui déchira le coeur. Des larmes descendaient sans s'arrêter jusqu'à son menton, puis tombaient par terre. Lexa n'arrivait plus à contenir sa rage et sa peine. Elle ne bougea même pas quand la blonde lui essuya une par une les larmes qui coulaient. De la douleur sortait de leurs regards. Elle était bien différente l'une et l'autre, mais se complétaient en ce moment.

-Désolée d'être faible, s'excusa la militaire en rompant le silence. Je ne devrais pas...

-Arrête. Tu n'es pas faible. Beaucoup n'auraient pas survécu à ce que tu as enduré. D'autres ce seraient pendus à peine un pied rentré au pays. Et certains auraient flanchés bien avant. Arrête de t'en vouloir de ressentir des émotions.

-Ressentir des émotions c'est être faible. Et être vulnérable, c'est ouvrir une porte pour que l'on te poignarde en plein coeur. L'amour, la peine, la joie sont des faiblesses, Clarke.

-Peut-être que ça fait mal à certains moments. Mais qu'est-ce que la vie sans rien ressentir, à part un immense vide ?

Aucune réponse ne suivit. Les yeux de Lexa plongeaient dans ceux de Clarke. À nouveau, un combat se livrait entre les deux. La militaire fut la première à rompre le contact. Comme une enfant, elle s'empara d'un petit caillou qu'elle lança dans l'océan. Le bruit des vagues les empêcha d'entendre le son qu'il fit en tombant. Clarke avait l'impression que c'était de Lexa qu'il s'agissait au lieu de ce vulgaire caillou. Une personne qui tombait petit à petit, sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Attendant l'inévitable. Elle aurait tellement voulu prendre une partie de sa douleur pour la soulager. Mais elle se sentait impuissante. Que faire face à une telle rage ? Sa présence était la seule chose qu'elle pouvait lui apporter.

Soudain, le téléphone de Clarke vibra. Machinalement, elle l'ouvrit au cas où ce serait sa mère. Il venait d'Octavia.

_Tu peux me dire où est ma soeur ?_

_Avec moi, _répondit Clarke. _Excuse-moi, j'ai oublié de te prévenir hier pour que tu ne t'inquiètes pas._

À peine quelques secondes après avoir envoyé le message, la blonde sentit son téléphone vibrer à nouveau. Elle lui fit signe de patienter et d'éviter de parler. Lexa ne voudrait pas que sa soeur entende sa voix cassée par les pleurs.

-Qu'est-ce qui se...

-Tu peux me dire où vous êtes ? l'interrompit Octavia sans même lui laisser le temps de terminer sa question.

-Tu m'expliques ce qui se passe ? Ne t'inquiète pas, elle est avec moi, tout va bien...

-Ne t'inquiète pas ? Tu me demandes de ne pas m'inquiéter ? T'as vu les infos, Clarke ?

-Non, et si tu ne me dis pas ce qu'il y a, je ne le saurai jamais.

-Lexa n'est pas la seule à être rentrée. Et une autre militaire vient d'être assassinée à la télévision en direct, putain !

* * *

_**coco1810 : Coucou ! Contente de voir que tu es toujours parmi nous et que l'histoire te plaît toujours. Merci à toi. Je pense que tu t'es trompée entre homosexualité et hétérosexualité ? Ou c'est moi qui a fait une petite erreur dans mon écriture :o**_

_**Natsu'eichi : Alors tout d'abord, je suis fière de moi, j'ai écrit ton pseudo d'une traite ! Nah ! Et sinon oui, on ne t'oublie pas avec ce pseudo ! Sinon, merci pour la petite explication concernant Oliver. Je comprends un peu mieux. Évidemment, je ne vais pas te dire si ton pronostic est vrai ou pas :D Parce que je suis un peu sadique. Je ne suis pas sure de pouvoir aimer l'histoire d'Arrow, il me semble qu'il s'agit d'un truc plutôt superhéro non ? C'est vrai qu'on me l'avait déjà conseillée, mais je n'aime pas trop le concept "superhéro qui sauve la planète avec sa force surhumaine" x) Sinon, merci de ton passage et de ton commentaire !**_

_**Guest : Coucou voisin de l'autre côté de l'océan ! Et pourtant, peut-être avons-nous déjà été voisins car j'ai vécu un an en France... Qui sait ! Les caribous, c'est une légende urbaine chez moi, sache le :D Bravo pour ton pronostic héhé. Ah Lexa Lexa Lexa... Et ses réactions... Une vraie femme ! Merci également pour ton commentaire :D**_


	9. Chapitre 9

_**Bonjour à tous, ici une p'tite Chaussette ! :D**_

_**J'espère que vous allez tous bien. Un petit chapitre qui a vu le jour ce week-end, donc je vous le fais partager.**_

_**Merci de vos lectures / commentaires, déjà presque 2000 vues sur la fanfiction, ça me fait extrêmement plaisir !**_

_**Je m'amuse beaucoup en écrivant, j'espère que la lecture est tout aussi agréable.**_

_**Bonne semaine à tous, on se revoit peut-être dans quelques jours pour la suite !**_

_**Bonne lecture :D**_

Clarke blêmit en entendant les paroles de son amie. Ne sachant pas quoi répondre, elle observa Lexa. Le regard de cette dernière se faisait inquisiteur, comme elle n'entendait pas la conversation.

-C'est ma soeur ? Demanda Lexa d'une voix faible. Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?

-Je veux qu'elle rentre maintenant ! cria Octavia au téléphone. Où que vous soyez... Et je veux savoir ce qui se passe ! Pourquoi a-t-on assassiné quelqu'un qui a servi son pays ?

-Je sais que tu es inquiète, Octavia, tenta Clarke en reprenant ses esprits. Mais il ne faut pas. On rentre dans une heure, okay ?

-Une heure et cette fois-ci, ne soit pas en retard, Clarke Griffin !

La blonde raccrocha le téléphone et fouilla dans son sac. Ses traits étaient tendus, bien plus qu'à l'habitude. Elle entendit à peine Lexa lui poser de nouvelles questions sur sa soeur. Lui murmurant un faible _elle va bien_, elle s'empara de son paquet de cigarette pour s'en allumer une. Elle se rappela que la militaire fumait aussi et lui en proposa une, ce qu'elle accepta.

-Ça fait étrange de voir une fille parfaite fumer, fit Lexa avec un léger sourire en coin.

-Je suis loin d'être parfaite.

-Ce n'est pas l'impression que j'ai de toi.

Elle se rassit sur le bord de l'eau, perdue dans ses pensées. Le vent faisait disparaître la fumée qui sortait de leurs bouches. Clarke ne savait pas si elle devait prévenir la militaire de ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Mais si elle ne le faisait pas, Octavia s'en chargerait. Est-ce que tout cela voulait dire que Lexa était en danger même dans son pays ?

Involontairement, ses pensées dérivèrent vers son père. Cet endroit qui lui rappelait tant sa présence ne faisait rien pour l'aider. Toutes ces promenades avec lui près de l'océan... Lorsqu'il rentrait, il s'agissait de leur première activité. D'un côté, Jack était un peu comme Lexa. Il préférait le calme lors de ses retours de mission, vivant sans doute des moments plutôt agités là-bas. Elle ne ressentirait plus jamais cette sensation... Et s'il était aussi rentré ? Peut-être qu'il l'attendait à la maison en ce moment même. _Non._ Abby l'aurait prévenue, elle en était sûre. Des larmes se formèrent dans ses yeux. Elle les retenu. Clarke sentait le regard de la militaire posée sur son dos. Patiemment, elle attendait qu'elle soit prête à parler.

-Tu savais que tu n'étais pas la seule à être rentrée ? commença d'une voix tremblante la blonde. M'as-tu volontairement caché ça, ou tu n'étais pas au courant ?

-D'autres sont rentrés ? Comment est-ce que tu sais ?

La surprise se lisait sur les traits de Lexa quand elle se retourna pour lui faire face. Clarke comprit de façon implicite que la militaire n'avait pas eu connaissance de cette information. Elle soupira. Sans changer le ton de sa voix, elle lui raconta le peu qu'Octavia lui avait dit. Tout le corps de Lexa se raidit. Ses yeux se promenaient autour d'elles, comme pour vérifier qu'elles étaient bien seules. Encore cette peur qui revenait en elle.

-Je sais que tu vas te barrer Lexa, annonça-t-elle en prenant de l'avance sur sa réaction. Alors fais-le. Casse-toi s'il le faut. Mais rappelle-toi que malgré tout, je suis déjà impliquée dans toute cette histoire. Fais-le pour les bonnes raisons.

Elle se détourna vers l'océan, le regard perdu dans le vide. Bien qu'elle espérait le contraire, la blonde avait déjà vu les réactions de Lexa. Elle savait pertinemment que celle-ci s'éloignerait d'elle, comme toujours. Qu'elle verrait un danger à sa présence. Clarke était lasse de se battre contre la militaire. Et pourtant, elle ne se voyait pas quitter sa vie. À bien y penser, elle était un peu égoïste ; elle aidait Lexa par souci d'elle, mais aussi parce qu'elle avait besoin de sa présence. Jamais quelqu'un ne lui avait semblé aussi indispensable en à peine une semaine... Ça lui fit peur. La main qui tenait sa cigarette trembla.

-Et ce serait quoi, les bonnes raisons ?

La question sonna de façon étrange aux oreilles de la blonde. Elle expira la fumée de ses poumons avant de répondre.

-Que je te saoule ou que je t'ennuie, quelque chose comme ça. Ne me dis pas que tu me mets en danger. Après tout, aux yeux des autres, je suis ta copine n'est-ce pas ? Donc forcément déjà dans la merde.

-C'est vraiment tout ce que tu as retenu, Clarke ?

En disant cela, Lexa avait posé sa main sur son épaule. Surprise de ce contact comme de tous les autres, elle tressaillit. Presque hors de sa volonté, la tête de Clarke se tourna pour dévisager la brune. Leur regard ne se croisèrent pas. Celle-ci était perdue dans l'horizon, encore une fois. Les traits de son visage ne laissaient aucune place à l'émotion. Une minute durant, le silence perdura.

-Je n'ai pas envie de me barrer, murmura Lexa si doucement qu'elle fut à peine entendue. Mais tu me perturbes. J'ai mis des mois à construire des barrières qui n'ont jamais cédées. Je n'ai jamais parlé. Et toi, t'es arrivée. T'as tout démoli sans concession.

-Est-ce une bonne chose ?

-Pour l'instant, sans doute. Mais pour l'avenir, ça sera un peu plus compliqué. C'est dangereux.

-Et si on profitait plutôt du moment présent, Lexa ?

La militaire hocha la tête. Elle balança sa cigarette par-dessus le bord de la falaise, tout en se s'éloignant de Clarke. Cette dernière la voyait marcher avec lenteur sur les cailloux qui jonchaient le sol. Le vent se fit plus pressant. La laissant faire, la blonde se mura dans le silence. Elle savait que ces moments étaient importants pour Lexa. Déjà qu'elle se sentait coupable d'avoir pressé son amie pour avoir des réponses... _Puis-je vraiment me permettre de la considérer comme une amie ? _s'interrogea-t-elle. _Ses paroles à certains moments diffèrent tellement de ses actes... Lesquels dois-je prendre en compte ?_

Après quelques minutes, Lexa revint d'elle-même vers Clarke. Sa démarche était lente mais déterminée. Elle lui sourit. Ce sourire fut comme un électrochoc pour la blonde. C'était le premier qu'elle sentait réellement sincère. Un frisson s'empara de son corps. La blonde sentit une bouffée de chaleur l'envahir. Lexa était tellement craquante quand elle s'abandonnait. Est-ce qu'elle aussi devrait se laisser aller ? Elle rêvait d'un contact physique, peu importe lequel, la sensation de sa main posée sur son épaule était toujours là. Perturbante.

-Tu as raison. Mais pour le moment, on doit aller voir ma soeur, non ?

-Effectivement, répondit Clarke d'une voix hésitante, toujours ébranlée par le sourire qui était apparu sur le visage de Lexa. Je lui ai promis de rentrer avec toi.

-Alors allons-y. À une seule condition.

-Dis-moi ?

-Je veux revenir ici. Avec toi, Clarke.

Le sourire s'élargit un peu et il était maintenant partagé. Clarke opina de la tête et se leva pour suivre la jeune femme. Sur le chemin du retour, peu de paroles furent échangées. Lexa demanda vaguement que la conversation qu'elles avaient eu reste entre elles, ce à quoi la blonde fut d'accord. Un masque recouvrit le visage de la militaire peu après leur maigre conversation, comme à l'habitude.

Un rayon de soleil semblait vouloir s'immiscer, timide. Mais il fut vite écartée par la pluie. De fines gouttelettes leur tombait à présent dessus, si bien qu'elles pressèrent le pas pour rejoindre plus rapidement la maison d'Octavia.

Arrivées à destination, la porte s'ouvrit dans l'immédiat. L'amie de Clarke se tenait sur le seuil, à moitié pensive. Alors qu'elles s'attendaient à se faire agresser verbalement, il n'en fut rien. Octavia les invita à entrer d'un geste de la main.

Le malaise était palpable entre les trois femmes. Aucune n'osait prononcer le premier mot, jusqu'à ce que Lexa tente de s'éclipser en douceur.

-Tu fais quoi ? lui demanda Octavia d'un ton frôlant la reproche.

-Je vais me changer, je suis trempée.

-Lexa... Il faut qu'on parle.

Clarke n'était pas à l'aise dans la situation actuelle. Elle avait cru comprendre que ces mots étaient les premiers échangés entre elles depuis le retour de la militaire. Ne voulant pas s'interposer, elle évita de s'en mêler. Très vite, l'ambiance se dégrada sans raison apparente. C'est à ce moment qu'elle comprit que Lexa n'était toujours pas à l'aise avec personne d'autre qu'elle.

-Tu veux que je te dise quoi, Octavia ? répondit cette dernière en s'arrêtant au milieu de l'escalier.

-N'importe quoi... Ce qui s'est passé, pourquoi tu n'as même pas l'air heureuse d'être rentrée à la maison...

La dernière réplique fit sourciller Lexa, mais elle se reprit rapidement. Sa soeur semblait sur le bord des larmes. Ou de la crise de nerf. Malgré tout, Lexa continua son chemin vers sa chambre et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un simple t-shirt. La réaction d'Octavia face à ses cicatrices bouleversa Clarke. La brune s'assit avec lenteur sur une chaise non loin, le regard perdu sur ses avant-bras. Elle tremblait. Ses poings se serrèrent avec vigueur, jusqu'à laisser paraître ses phalanges blanches. La bouche ouverte, ses yeux se promenaient sur les longues cicatrices qui s'imposaient sur le corps de Lexa. Une larme descendit de ses yeux, délicate.

Brisant le silence, la militaire chercha la confrontation.

-C'est ce que tu voulais savoir ? À quel point j'ai souffert ?

-Lexa, l'interrompit la blonde en s'approchant d'elle, Octavia n'a rien à voir avec ta situation. Évite de lui reprocher ce qui ne lui appartient pas.

Elle eut droit à un regard noir, mais elle n'en avait rien à faire. Il fallait que leur relation se replace, pour le bien des deux soeurs. Autant l'une que l'autre avait besoin de support et leur lien de parenté ne pouvait qu'être bénéfique.

-Je ne voulais pas... commença Octavia.

-Il va falloir que tu comprennes que je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, la coupa directement Lexa du même ton froid qu'elle employait parfois avec la blonde. Tout comme je n'ai pas envie de mener une petite vie parfaite. Je ne vais pas faire semblant de sourire alors que j'ai juste envie de tout foutre en l'air !

C'était l'énervement qui avait commencé à transparaître dans sa voix, juste avant qu'elle ne s'éclipse à nouveau. Le caractère de Lexa ne cessait de changer, ce que l'étudiante trouvait de plus en plus perturbant. Parfois, elle laissait tomber toutes barrières. Et à d'autres moments, sa carapace était si épaisse qu'il était impossible de la surpasser. C'était un aurevoir pour aujourd'hui...

_Je ne vais pas faire semblant de sourire... _Est-ce que cela voulait dire que les courts moments plus légers qu'elles avaient vécus étaient sincères ? Malgré ce qui se passait, une certaine chaleur envahie le coeur de la blonde.

-Ça sera toujours comme chat et chien entre nous, soupira la brune en tapant un grand coup contre la table.

-Laisse-lui du temps. Il n'y a que ça qui pourra améliorer les choses. Lexa semble être complexe depuis son retour. Enfin, je ne l'ai jamais connue avant, alors je ne sais pas à quel point.

-Elle a toujours été un peu comme ça. Discrète sur comment elle se sentait. Mais là... C'est à un tel point que rien ne semble l'atteindre. C'est comme si on avait enlevé ma soeur et qu'on m'avait mise une enveloppe corporelle pour compenser.

Des bruits de coups retentirent dans la maison. Clarke comprit que la militaire se défoulait sur son sac de boxe et serra les dents. La vision de ce dernier emplit de son sang quand elle l'avait vu la première fois l'envahie. En ce moment, elle ne pourrait rien y changer. Elle ne pouvait se permettre de confronter trop souvent Lexa sans risquer de la perdre. Pourtant, elle détestait l'image de celle-ci s'infligeant d'autres souffrances. Il était évident qu'elle avait assez souffert sans en avoir besoin de plus. Mais c'était sans doute la seule façon pour elle de se sentir vivante. Un vacarme un peu plus insistant perturba ses pensées ; tout semblait voler en éclat dans la chambre de la militaire. En voyant Octavia esquisser un mouvement pour monter les escaliers, elle l'arrêta.

-Elle a besoin de se calmer, Octavia.

-Est-ce qu'elle en discute avec toi ?

La question avait été prononcée à la limite de la supplication. Clarke hésita un instant. Devait-elle avouer à Octavia que sa soeur lui avait parlé de certaines parties de son calvaire ? Est-ce que cela ne renforcerait pas son animosité envers elle ? Ce n'était dans l'intérêt de personne que la militaire se referme encore plus. Ni qu'Octavia insiste pour avoir des parcelles de vérité. Qui était-elle d'ailleurs, pour avoir droit à des aveux de Lexa ? Pourquoi cette dernière laissait tout tomber devant elle ? Cela la rendait perplexe.

Elle décida de jouer la carte de la franchise. Sans tout lui dévoiler, la blonde pouvait lui en faire part. De toute façon, cela se verrait un jour ou l'autre. Octavia n'était pas dupe, leur relation s'était améliorée.

-On a un peu discuté, avoua Clarke non sans appréhension.

-Je suis contente qu'elle aie quelqu'un à qui se confier. Aide-là si tu le peux... Moi je n'ai pas la possibilité le faire.

Un petit air triste ponctua son visage à cette affirmation. Clarke avança vers elle et lui fit un câlin pour la réconforter. Elle n'était pas en mesure de l'aider.

-Tu m'expliques ce qui s'est passé à la télévision ? demanda la blonde.

-Une militaire a essayé de s'incruster dans une émission en direct pour faire une déclaration. Elle avait à peine eu le temps de dire deux mots qu'un homme s'est pointé et lui a tiré dessus. Après avoir fait ça, il s'est abattu lui-même. Donc au final, on ne saura jamais... Je pense qu'elle était suivie, le laps de temps entre son arrivée et ses premiers mots était beaucoup trop court pour que ce ne soit une coïncidence. Tu penses que ça à quelque chose à voir avec ma soeur ?

Clarke prit une mine pensive. Son esprit se détourna vers l'agression qu'elle avait subit et ce qu'elle en avait compris. Bien peu de choses au final. Mais Lexa semblait ne pas être la seule à subir ces traitements. Quelque chose la dépassait dans toute cette histoire. Elle avait le pressentiment que les événements qui se préparaient étaient bien plus graves. _Il y a trop d'enjeux._ Ces mots lui revinrent en tête.

Par souci d'éviter des questionnements inutiles à Octavia, elle hocha négativement la tête en réponse à sa demande. À vrai dire, elle n'en savait rien.

Puis, elle prit congé de son amie, non sans une accolade pour lui donner un peu de soutien. Clarke voulait éviter de partir à la tombée de la nuit. Son agression lui restait en tête. C'est pourquoi elle ne prit aucun détour pour rentrer, préférant les chemins fréquentés. Malgré tout, elle ne voyait pas les gens autour d'elle. La vie défilait à ses côtés sans qu'elle ne la perçoive. Comme si la Terre avait arrêté de tourner.

Sa mère dormait toujours lorsqu'elle rentra. Pour se changer les idées, elle prit une bière dans le frigo et la décapsula. Ensuite, elle monta jusqu'à sa chambre pour dessiner. La blonde se rappela sa réaction lorsque Lexa avait failli tomber sur ses croquis. Elle avait voulu faire croire qu'ils n'étaient pas terminés mais en vérité, elle avait surtout eu peur de la réaction de la militaire. Quand elle ouvrit son dossier, il y tomba une feuille avec des esquisses de son visage. Le visage de Clarke tourna au rouge au moment où elle se rendit compte de la précision avec laquelle les traits de la militaire étaient représentés. Le croquis ne comportait aucune trace de sourire, mais elle comptait bien réussir cet exploit un jour.

Quelques heures s'écoulèrent, jusqu'à ce qu'un petit coup se fit entendre à sa porte, la coupant dans sa créativité. Puis la voix d'Abby s'éleva.

-Clarke, tu as deux minutes avant que je parte au boulot ? Il faut que l'on discute.

_**Natsu'eichi : Je m'améliore ! L'écriture du pseudo est vraiment agréable d'ailleurs. Tu sauras en continuant de lire :D Même si les infos sont lentes à arriver, elles arrivent petit à petit. Intelligente ouais, Hermione au pouvoir c'est chelou un peu quand même haha ! C'est vrai que les personnages féminins forts sont cool à voir dans les séries / fanfics. Ça change du modèle princesse à protéger.**_

_**Guest : Alors oui le sirop d'érable n,est pas une légende urbaine haha ! Les caribous, les gens ont l'impression qu'on vit avec, mais il y en a très peu. Ne t'inquiète pas pour les clichés, tu peux en dire autant que tu veux ! Concernant ton petit commentaire, merci. Toujours aussi pertinents et ils me font plaisir. J,aime bien la petite analyse que tu as faite. C,est exactement ce que je voulais montrer. Toutes les raisons sont bonnes, mais vont-elles fonctionner ? À suivre... J'aime bien faire des fins drastiques. C'est agréable haha. Tu n'as pas fini d'en voir je pense, pas forcément à tous les chapitres mais quand même.**_

_**Jenn : Coucou et bienvenue ! Merci pour ton commentaire. Contente de voir que tu as envie de voir la suite. Installe-toi, il y a café muffins et croissants à volonté !**_


	10. Chapitre 10

_**Coucou tout le monde !**_

_**Encore une fois une petite suite qui je l'espère vous plaira.**_

_**Après cette vilaine coupure... Voici un peu de la vie de Clarke.**_

_**Bonne lecture à tout le monde, et bon mercredi ! :D**_

_**UnePtiteChaussette**_

La blonde se leva pour aller répondre à sa mère. En ouvrant la porte, elle se maudit intérieurement d'avoir laissé sa bière traîner sur son bureau de travail. Mal lui en prit, car ce fut le premier détail que remarqua Abby en pénétrant dans son espace. Son regard appuyé sur la bouteille vide en témoignait.

-Clarke... commença-t-elle en plissant les sourcils.

-Maman, arrête, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

-Ça fait deux fois que j'ai droit à cette excuse aujourd'hui, avant même d'avoir posé une question.

Inconsciemment, Clarke rougit lorsqu'elle se remémora la situation gênante du matin. Elle s'assit sur le lit pendant que sa mère prit place sur sa chaise de bureau. À moitié réveillée, cette dernière ne semblait pas savoir quoi dire. La jeune fille ne devait pas avoir l'air bien plus en forme. Une lueur de déception passa dans les yeux d'Abby, tout aussi clairs que les siens. Elle prit la main de Clarke et continua.

-Tu as travaillé tellement fort pour t'en sortir, ma chérie. Ne retombe pas, explique-moi ce qui se passe...

-Ce n'est qu'une seule bière.

En disant ces mots cependant, Clarke savait qu'ils sonnaient faux. Elle savait qu'une seule était bien suffisante, surtout dans ce contexte, enfermée dans sa chambre. Sous un soupir, elle baissa les yeux. De temps en temps, elle se permettait de prendre un verre ou deux avec des amis, mais jamais en solitaire. C'était la règle pour lui éviter une rechute.

À ses quatorze ans, elle n'avait pas réagit lorsqu'Abby lui avait annoncé que son père ne rentrerait pas. Une carapace s'était formée avec le temps, tout comme celle de Lexa. Plongée dans ses études, Clarke n'avait pas eu le temps de s'appitoyer sur son sort, donnant l'impression d'être sans coeur. Puis, le temps avait fait son oeuvre. Plus il avançait, plus la jeune femme avait pris conscience de la réalité. Elle lui était rentré dedans comme une balle lui perforant la poitrine, déchiquetant chaque organe l'un après l'autre. L'absence de Jake s'était fait intense et un vide incomparable l'avait envahie. Quand on lui avait proposé un verre, deux ans plus tard, la jeune étudiante avait compris que le remède à son mal s'y trouvait. Lorsqu'elle n'était pas en train d'étudier, elle se saoulait et sortait en boîte.

Heureusement, elle avait eu la présence d'esprit de continuer ses études malgré tout. Mais elle s'était renfermée sur elle-même et devenait de plus en plus violente. Abby ne pouvait plus lui parler sans qu'elle ne s'enfuit. Ça avait duré une année complète. Les vacances d'été avait été les pires. Les soirées s'enchaînaient. Clarke ne faisait rien de mal, sauf que le mal-être l'avait rongée petit à petit.

Il avait fallu une visite à l'hôpital pour qu'elle se rende compte de l'état dans lequel elle était. Complètement saoule, la jeune femme avait du se rendre à l'urgence, au bord du coma éthylique. Son sevrage n'avait pas été des plus simples. Toute trace de violence avait disparu, mais son sentiment de vide la grugeait parfois. Abby la laissait à présent prendre un verre ou deux lorsqu'elle était accompagnée. Jusqu'à maintenant, elle avait pu lutter contre l'envie de boire seule. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui...

-C'est à cause de Lexa ? l'interrogea sa mère en s'immisçant dans ses pensées.

-Pas tout à fait...

-Pourtant, c'est depuis qu'elle est entrée dans ta vie que je te vois fatiguée, à bout de force et avec une bouteille vide sur ton bureau. Dis-moi Clarke, il se passe quelque chose entre vous ?

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Tu m'as comprise... Une relation. Est-ce que Lexa est ta copine ?

La question prit Clarke de court. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à insinuer qu'elles formaient un couple ? Il n'avait jamais été dans leur projet de... _Lexa dans mon lit, _se rappela subitement la blonde. Bien sûr que sa mère avait ça en tête après les avoir surprises. La tête gênée qu'elle avait du faire à ce moment n'avait pas aidé. Heureusement qu'elle n'était pas entrée un peu plus tôt dans la chambre. Elle se mit à rougir de façon violente à ce souvenir. Ses doigts trituraient ses cheveux, mal à l'aise.

Abby posa sa main sur l'avant-bras de sa fille. Ses yeux n'exprimaient pas la moindre colère à son égard. La blonde crut même y déceler une lueur de compassion.

-Je ne suis pas gay, marmonna-t-elle en tournant la tête pour éviter de croiser à nouveau le regard de sa mère.

-Clarke, ce n'est pas la question que je t'ai posée. Regarde-moi.

L'étudiante obéit. Elle ne voulait pas penser à tout ça. Son esprit s'en trouvait lui-même déjà assez perturbé lorsqu'il imaginait Lexa. Abby reprit la parole.

-Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui se passe entre vous en ce moment. Mais soyons honnête, j'ai bien compris qu'il y avait quelque chose. Ce n'est pas bien dur à deviner. Entre votre petite escapade de ce matin et son visage que tu as dessiné...

Son croquis ! Il était posé sur sa table de travail, à côté... d'Abby. Cela cumulé à la découverte du matin ne pouvait qu'éveiller des questionnements chez sa mère. Ses doigts avaient terminé de dessiner à la perfection les traits qu'elle avait pu observer à de maintes reprises. C'était une reproduction sans faute.

Clarke réprima ses pensées au sujet de la militaire. Ce n'était pas possible. Il s'agissait simplement de son amie. Elle n'avait pas pu tomber sous son charme car elle était hétéro. Purement hétérosexuelle. Il y avait eu Finn. C'était suffisant pour que tout le monde comprenne qu'elle aime les garçons, non ? Il y en aurait d'autres, plus tard. Elle savait qu'elle finirait comme Raven si elle tentait l'expérience, déçue. Quoiqu'avec Lexa... Ses mains sur son corps... Quelle sensation cela causerait-il ? Un frisson traversa son corps.

-Clarke, reprit sa mère, je n'aurais aucun problème avec le fait que tu sois homosexuelle. Sache-le.

-Mais... Je suis hétéro. Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que j'aime les filles ?

-Le fait que tu n'aies eu aucun copain sérieux à part Finn, entre autres.

-Maman, les garçons ne m'intéressent pas.

En disant ces mots, Clarke comprit qu'elle venait d'alimenter le sujet. Elle était en totale contradiction, même si ce n'est pas ce qu'elle voulait dire avec exactitude. _Non mais quelle conne !_ se réprimanda-t-elle mentalement. _Elle va penser quoi de moi maintenant... _La réaction d'Abby la rendait toutefois perplexe.

Sa mère sourit avec légèreté. Elle retira sa main de sur son bras et sembla pensive pendant un moment. Comme si elle cherchait les mots les plus appropriés pour la situation.

-Tu sais ma chérie, il n'y a que toi qui sais ce que tu ressens et pour qui. Mais sois prudente... Tu te rappelles notre première conversation par rapport à Lexa, où je t'ai dit qu'il ne fallait pas mélanger empathie et sympathie ? Je sais que cette situation t'affecte et c'est normal. À certains moments, je pouvais voir certaines de ses cicatrices lorsque ses manches remontaient. Elle se donne une contenance, comme si elle était imperméable à tout. C'est quelqu'un qui a énormément souffert. Comprend sa souffrance mais ne la vit pas, Clarke. Et s'il te plaît... Ne te remet pas à boire. Te saouler ne changera rien ni pour l'une, ni pour l'autre.

La jeune femme acquiesça aux propos de sa mère. Aucune remarque sur une possible homosexualité ? C'était étrange. Pas qu'Abby était rapide à juger, mais sa famille restait conventionnelle pour la plupart. Enfin, à part pour son père.

Abby se leva et embrassa sa fille sur le front avant de sortir de la chambre, laissant Clarke aux prises avec ses pensées.

Trois jours s'écoulèrent. Trois jours pendant lesquels la blonde n'eut aucune nouvelle de Lexa. Cela lui manquait d'échanger avec la militaire. Mais elle ne voulait pas la forcer à rien, ni s'imposer dans sa vie. Elle reprit son train de vie quotidien, non sans amertume. Se plongeant dans l'art, son exutoire, elle n'avait pas retouché à l'alcool. Ses pensées restaient toutefois confuses. Elle en avait un peu marre des allées et venues de Lexa dans sa vie. Pourtant, elle ne disait rien et respectait son silence. La pression qu'elle ressentait était de plus en plus forte et elle devait se faire violence pour ne pas lui écrire. Quelques fois, elle aurait aimé se retrouver dans ses bras, comme cette fameuse nuit.

Raven l'avait recontactée pour lui dire qu'elle lui rendrait sa voiture dans la semaine suivante. Cela ne l'arrangeait pas, Clarke avait envie de bouger un peu pour se changer les idées. Sa mère travaillait aussi souvent que d'habitude et elle ne voulait pas faire face à la solitude.

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle reçoive un message texte de la part de Lexa.

_Octavia n'est pas là ce soir. Ça te dit une petite soirée série Princesse ?_

La blonde regarda l'heure et fronça les sourcils en voyant qu'il était déjà vingt-et-une heure. Elle trouva le message étrange, la soirée était bien avancée. Et pourquoi préciser qu'Octavia était absente ? Lexa se sentait peut-être seule. Et sans se mentir, elle avait aussi besoin de compagnie. La militaire la mettait à l'aise pour certains sujets même si elle la poussait dans ses retranchements pour d'autres. Lorsqu'elle regarda dehors, elle vit la nuit qui commençait à tomber et fut mal à l'aise. Elle avait très envie de rejoindre la militaire, mais son agression se répétait régulièrement dans sa tête et elle avait peur. Qui sait si ces hommes ne la suivaient pas jusque chez elle...

Elle soupira. Son envie de voir Lexa était plus grande que la peur qu'elle ressentait. Elle se sentait en sécurité avec elle. Clarke enfila donc une mince chemise ainsi qu'un jean simple et laissa un mot à sa mère pour qu'elle sache qu'elle ne rentrerait sans doute pas pour la nuit. Vu l'heure qu'il était actuellement, elle doutait de revenir dormir à la maison.

Clarke parcourut avec rapidité le chemin le plus fréquenté. Elle traînait son sac avec elle, dans lequel se trouvait un pyjama, au cas où. Lexa n'avait pas l'habitude de la contacter si tard ; en fait, personne ne lui envoyait de message à cette heure. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, elle craignait qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose.

Quand elle fut arrivée, elle n'eut même pas le temps de sonner que Lexa lui ouvrit la porte. La militaire était vêtue tout aussi simplement qu'elle, avec un pantalon noir et un t-shirt. Cette tenue simple lui allait pourtant à merveille. Contrairement à d'habitude, elle ne portait pas son éternelle veste pour cacher ses cicatrices. Clarke la regarda d'un air perplexe ; Lexa arborait un léger sourire en coin. La brune lui fit signe d'entrer et sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, prit Clarke dans ses bras pour lui faire un câlin. Immédiatement, la médecin comprit pourquoi son attitude était étrange. Son haleine sentait l'alcool. Pas comme quelqu'un de complètement bourré, mais assez pour qu'elle le détecte. L'allure plus décontracté de Lexa la fit tout de même sourire, c'est pourquoi elle n'en dit pas un mot.

-Ça va ? demanda-t-elle plutôt. Tu n'as pas l'habitude de m'écrire à cette heure, je me suis inquiétée.

-Oui. J'avais juste envie de te voir, Clarke.

La blonde faillit perdre pied lorsqu'elle entendit Lexa lui répondre. Sa voix... Elle avait toujours cette manie de prononcer son prénom d'une façon un peu étrange. Et le ton de ses propos était différent. Comme suave, tendre. Clarke frissonna. Ça devait être dans sa tête... Il fallait qu'elle se ressaisisse. _Il se passe quelque chose entre vous ? _Les paroles de sa mère lui revint. Oui, il y avait un truc. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus, entre les allées et venues de Lexa dans sa vie depuis presque deux semaines.

Son attitude ce soir cependant... Elle semblait être Lexa, et non plus la militaire. Une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'année, qui l'invita à la suivre en haut. Une jeune femme qui avait laissée ses cheveux onduler dans son dos, dont les yeux émeraude perçaient son intimité quand elle la regardait. Car Lexa avait un de ces regards. Un regard qui fait fondre, où on se sent importante. Ses yeux envoyaient de la peur, de la rage, mais quand on creusait derrière, il y avait une panoplie d'émotions tellement plus fortes. La militaire s'arrêta en plein milieu de son ascension.

-Tu veux quelque chose à boire ?

-Rien d'alcoolisé, sourit Clarke. Si tu as un jus sans alcool, pourquoi pas.

Lexa lui jeta un regard étrange, mais ne rajouta rien. Elle ouvrit le frigo et lui servit un verre. Toujours cette petite étincelle qui s'insinuait sournoisement dans son regard. Ç'en était perturbant.

Clarke la suivit ensuite dans les escaliers. Pour une fois elle n'était pas sûre d'elle, dépassée par l'assurance de la brune.

-Game of Thrones ? proposa Lexa en entrant dans la chambre. J'ai toujours eu envie de regarder cette série.

-C'est pas... Un peu trop violent ?

-T'inquiète pas Clarke. Je sais me contrôler.

La brune s'assit sur le lit, une lueur amusée dans les yeux. Elle voyait l'effet qu'elle faisait à la jeune étudiante et avait l'air d'en jouer. Clarke acquiesça donc et prit un boîtier contenant la série. Les yeux de Lexa la suivaient partout dans sa chambre. Un peu d'alcool et l'attitude de la militaire changeait du tout au tout ; même si c'était étrange, ça n'allait pas lui déplaire. Elle ne se sentait juste pas complètement à l'aise.

Elle fit un sourire timide et s'installa à côté d'elle après avoir démarré le lecteur. L'atmosphère était clairement différent. C'était agréable, léger. Une certaine tension régnait, elle n'aurait pas pu se prononcer sur la raison.

-Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir écrit plus tôt, dit Lexa lorsqu'elle fut posée sur le lit. J'avais besoin de réfléchir.

-Ce n'est pas grave, au moins tu as fini par le faire.

-Ça t'aurait vraiment dérangé que je ne t'écrive plus ?

Le générique se lança, mais Clarke n'écoutait pas. Elle se mordit la lèvre, captant le regard de la militaire. Cette dernière avait l'air un peu anxieuse de la réponse. Clarke vit ses mains triturer les attaches de son pantalon et hésita. La moue qu'elle arborait était mignonne. Cela lui donnait envie de prendre Lexa dans ses bras. Elle n'en fit rien et balaya ses pensées en replaçant une mèche blonde derrière son oreille.

-Oui, finit-elle par répondre.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Lexa... Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? Je te l'ai déjà dit, tu es importante pour moi et je veux t'aider. Je vois bien que...

-Non, la coupa la militaire, tu ne m'avais jamais dit ça. Pas comme ça.

La blonde fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que Lexa cherchait à faire ? On aurait cru entendre une petite joute verbale. Elle semblait vouloir entendre quelque chose de particulier, mais Clarke ignorait quoi. La série commença. Aucune d'elles ne dirigeait son attention dessus, cependant. Un combat se tramait entre elles. La terre et l'océan.

-Je ne te comprends pas, dit soudain Clarke, prenant son courage à deux mains. Tu m'ignores pendant quelques jours, puis tu reviens vers moi comme si l'on était les deux meilleures amies du monde. Pas que ça me déplaise que tu me parles à nouveau. Loin de là. Mais pourquoi t'éloigner dans ce cas ?

Lexa se leva du lit et fit une pause sur la série. Elle avança jusqu'à la fenêtre pour jeter un coup d'oeil dehors. Ses mains se posèrent sur ses hanches.

L'éclat de la lune pénétra dans la chambre, insensible à ce qui se passait.

-J'essaie de ne pas m'attacher aux gens, Clarke. Je sais que ma façon de faire t'es parfois incompréhensible. Mais c'est comme ça que je survis.

Doucement, Clarke suivit le même chemin pour aller se placer derrière la militaire. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait. Comme si elle était contrôlée par un instinct bien plus fort qu'elle. Ses doigts aggripèrent le bras de Lexa pour qu'elle la regarde. Sans qu'elle n'aie besoin de trop forcer, elle se retourna. Il y avait maintenant de la douleur dans ses yeux. Cela tordit le coeur de Clarke. La brune elle, ne pouvait plus soutenir son regard plus longtemps. Elle baissa les yeux, vulnérable.

-Peut-être que la vie devrait être plus que de simplement survivre, Lexa. Est-ce qu'on ne mérite pas plus que ça ?

Lexa releva la tête. L'échange de regard fut profond, différent. Comme s'il se produisait un événement hors de leur contrôle. Comme si la Terre avait arrêté de tourner l'espace de quelques secondes. La tension était palpable et un combat différent se tramait, anéantissant tous les autres autour. Il n'y avait plus qu'elles.

-Peut-être que oui, murmura la militaire.

Sans autres paroles échangées, Lexa s'approcha doucement de Clarke, jusqu'à la frôler. Cette dernière ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui se passait. Jusqu'à ce que la main de la brune se pose sur son cou et ses lèvres sur les siennes.

_**Voili voilou pour cette suite !**_

_**Avant que l'on m'en parle, cette coupure sadique était un vrai plaisir à écrire ! :D**_

_**De rien haha ! ;)**_

_**coco1810 : Et pourtant, sur un autre site, on me dit que j'écris trop lentement haha ! C'est un plaisir. J'essaie de mettre un peu de suspens, mais c'est vrai que j'écris beaucoup en ce moment, donc pourquoi vous faire attendre ? Pour le petit rapprochement, c'était prévu justement pour ce moment, et j'espère qu'il te fera plaisir !**_

_**Guest : Alors tout d'abord, j'adore la précision avec laquelle tu fais tes commentaires. D'une, cela me fait plaisir, de l'autre je peux analyser d'un point de vue externe ce qui est bien / moins bien et surtout ce qui est compris et ressort des chapitres. Ce n'est aucunement une obligation, mais si tu en as l'envie, n'hésite pas ! Octavia a toujours eu un sale caractère... Et comme elles ont toujours été comme chien et chat, c'est compliqué pour elle. Dur dur la communication dans cette famille ! Mais déjà, elles se sont parlées. Rentrer les griffes... J'aime bien cette expression ! **_

_**Natsu'eichi : Merci beaucoup à toi ! Bien vu ! Évidemment que lorsque l'on surprend sa fille dans un lit avec une autre fille, cela suscite des questions... Mais pas d'homophobie dans ce chapitre, elle ne peut pas avoir tous les soucis du monde la pauvre ! Ah oui, ça en fait quelqu'un de pouvoir du coup dans cette fanfiction. C,est ce qui est bien avec les fanfics... On fait ce qu'on veut ! Avec l'écriture tout court en fait.**_

_**Et merci à ceux qui me suivent dans l'ombre, ceux qui n'osent ou n'ont pas envie de laisser un commentaire, sache que quand je vois les chiffres de ceux qui lisent mes écrits chapitre après chapitre, cela me fait énormément plaisir !**_

_**À la prochaine pour la suite :D**_


	11. Chapitre 11

_**Bonsoir à tous :D**_

_**Désolée si j'ai un peu moins écrit cette semaine, normalement je vous mets des suites plus fréquentes. Ce n'était pas voulu de ma part avec cette fin (promis !) mais j'ai été plus occupée et le sommeil se faisait rare. Avec 3h par nuit, c'est compliqué d'avoir un peu de concentration, et je ne voulais pas sortir une suite juste pour combler.**_

_**J'espère que malgré mon manque de sommeil, cette suite arrivera à vous plaire !**_

_**Les réponses aux reviews... Vous connaissez la chanson !**_

_**Bonne lecture :D**_

Clarke ferma les yeux lorsqu'elle sentit un souffle chaud contre ses lèvres. Sans autre forme de concession, la bouche de Lexa s'était posée contre la sienne. Plus rien n'existait en ce moment que le contact particulier de leurs lèvres.

Tout d'abord la blonde se raidit, ne sachant pas comment réagir. Elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à cette réaction. Leurs bouches en mouvement faisaient naître des sensations jusque-là inconnues qui remontaient dans sa poitrine. Ses lèvres répondaient instinctivement à celles de Lexa, comme si elles se connaissaient depuis toujours. Elle frissonna. Sans savoir pourquoi, sa main se leva pour aller se poser avec délicatesse sur le bras de la militaire, qui frémit à son tour. Cela sembla lui confirmer l'envie de Clarke d'échanger ce baiser, puisqu'elle la retourna pour la plaquer sans violence contre le mur derrière. La blonde hoqueta avec légèreté lorsque son dos heurta la surface, le contraste entre le froid du mur et le corps chaud de Lexa la laissait sans souffle.

Le coeur de Clarke faisait des sauts rapides à l'intérieur d'elle. Ses bras s'hérissaient, victimes de l'effet que lui procuraient les lèvres de Lexa. Même ses pensées en étaient perturbées. La bouche de la militaire venait caresser parfois tendrement, parfois avec passion la sienne. Ses mains bougeaient sur ses hanches, déviant de temps à autre mais sans atteindre la poitrine de Clarke. Poitrine qui se soulevait frénétiquement au contact de Lexa. Les deux femmes étaient maintenant soudées l'une à l'autre. Tous les sens de Clarke étaient en ébullition. Jamais personne ne l'avait embrassée de cette façon. Jamais personne n'avait fait naître une telle chaleur dans sa poitrine. Elle croyait fondre sous les assaut de Lexa, dont la respiration se faisait à présent saccadée.

_Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? s_e demanda Clarke alors que la militaire s'éloignait de quelques centimètres pour reprendre d'assaut son cou. _Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle me fait cet effet ? Ça ne devrait pas..._

Sans prévenir, les lèvres de Lexa touchèrent un point sensible dans le cou de la blonde. Cette dernière poussa un léger gémissement, à peine audible. Mais soudain, elle se ressaisit, le son grave qui venait de sortir de sa gorge la poussa à éloigner Lexa. Une lueur d'inquiétude traversa le regard de la militaire devenu sombre et ses pupilles dilatées.

-Je... Je ne peux pas, Lexa...

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Princesse ? Je croyais que... Que tu ressentais tout ça aussi et que tu en avais envie. Ton corps...

Clarke baissa les yeux et ses joues s'empourprèrent. Bien sûr, les pointes de ses seins qui s'étaient durcies n'avaient pas échappées à la militaire. Sa forte respiration non plus. La brune avait eu bien des conquêtes apparemment, elle savait comment le corps réagissait. Elle ne pouvait pas cacher qu'elle avait ressenti une certaine excitation. En fait, une certaine excitation n'était pas l'expression exacte vu la chaleur qui se dégageait d'elle actuellement. Mais elle ne pouvait pas. D'un ton hésitant, elle reprit la parole.

-Tu as bu... Je ne peux pas... Pas comme ça.

-Je ne suis pas saoule, Clarke.

Encore l'évocation de son prénom avec ce ton particulier, modifié par son excitation qui rendait sa voix rauque. Pour une énième fois, Clarke frémit. Elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire, comment lui dire. Honteuse de ce qui l'avait réellement retenue de continuer avec la militaire.

Lexa posa une main douce sur son bras. Ses doigts caressèrent presque avec tendresse sa peau. Décidément, l'alcool changeait de bien des façons la brune. Est-ce que c'était seulement ses pulsions, ou un désir refoulé qui s'exprimait maintenant qu'elle avait bu quelques verres ? Elle n'en savait rien. La situation était complexe et la blonde savait que son amie parlait peu. Et sous l'effet d'alcool, beaucoup de choses étaient dites sans forcément être réelles. Pourtant, Clarke n'avait jamais ressentie autant de chaleur, d'excitation après quelques baisers. Ses pensées en étaient perturbées, mais elle ne pouvait pas. Les circonstances étaient tendues. _Elle a bu. Elle est différente... J'ai envie d'être proche d'elle, mais..._ La brune attendait une réponse. Une certaine timidité l'envahit. Clarke ne savait pas quoi dire et comment l'expliquer, alors elle décida d'aller droit au but. Elle choisit l'explication qui aurait le plus de chances de rebuter la militaire.

-Je... Je suis vierge, Lexa.

La voix de Clarke s'était fait tremblante. Un court silence s'imposa entre elles. À son grand désespoir, les doigts de Lexa avaient quitté sa peau.

-Tu veux dire... Tu veux dire que tu n'as jamais été avec une femme ? demanda-t-elle prudemment.

-Je veux dire que je n'ai jamais été avec personne. Enfin, j'ai été en couple, mais je n'ai jamais... Tu vois...

Clarke n'osait pas relever la tête de peur de croiser le regard de Lexa. Elle s'égara quelques minutes dans ses pensées alors que la pièce restait silencieuse, portant la surprise de l'une et la honte de l'autre.

* * *

_Finn bascule d'un coup en recevant la claque qui quitte mes mains sans prévenir. Ses jambes ne le retiennent plus et il tombe contre terre. Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être violente, mais cette fois c'est trop. Je viens de comprendre la cause de ses comportements étranges ces dernières semaines. Pour qui il se prend ? Ce mec est une enflure et le pire manipulateur possible. Et moi je n'aime décidément pas être prise pour une conne._

_-Clarke, t'es malade ou quoi ? il crit en me dévisageant, la joue tournant au rouge._

_Il vient d'arriver chez moi, j'avoue que je lui ai réservé tout un accueil. À peine a-t-il posé son manteau sur la table de cuisine que j'y suis entrée. Mes pupilles doivent être dilatées de colère, je n'ai pas l'habitude de cacher mes sentiments. Un sourire hypocrite ponctuait son visage jusqu'à ce qu'il y reçoive ma main. Heureusement que ma mère n'est pas là, les voisins ont du entendre avec certitude le bruit claquant qui a suivi._

_Je croise les bras en le regardant, toujours par terre. Une forme d'incompréhension ponctue son visage, mais pas que. J'ai l'impression qu'il sait être prit au piège. Il est très bien au courant de ce qu'il a fait. Pour être certain, il s'assure juste que je sache vraiment. Il va être comblé._

_-Tu m'avais dit que tu allais arriver vers 20h. Il est 21h30, tu te fous de qui là ? je demande froidement._

_-J'ai fini plus tard le taff..._

_-Tais-toi avec tes mensonges, je le coupe avec férocité. J'en peux plus ! Tu travaillais fort oui avec ta pute !_

_-Mais Clarke, de quoi tu parles ?_

_D'un coup, je sors mon téléphone et je lui montre une photo. Merci à cette amie qui m'a envoyée la preuve de Finn, ramenant une autre fille chez elle. Sur le cliché, on les voit très bien s'embrasser devant le seuil d'une porte. Depuis des semaines, il arrive très tard chez moi. Je pensais qu'il évitait ma mère, mais j'ai compris qu'en fait il en voyait d'autres. Abby le trouvait insignifiant, qui se donnait une allure de gentil garçon sans l'être. Je croyais que ça l'intimidait et qu'il voulait éviter de la croiser. Son petit jeu ridicule n'est pas passé inaperçu à une de mes amies qui n'a pas hésité à m'envoyer la preuve de ce qu'elle avançait. Une partie en moi a envie d'hurler, l'autre voudrait lui remettre une claque. Je dois me calmer. Il ne mérite pas toute cette attention de ma part._

_Je m'attendais à le voir perdre contenance, mais Finn se remet debout avec un étrange sourire en coin sur le visage. Il reprend ses esprits et se met devant moi. Je peux sentir sa respiration contre mon visage, mais je ne montre rien. Son regard me perce, comme s'il essayait de s'imposer devant moi. Bien qu'il soit un peu plus grand que moi, il ne me fait pas peur. Cet idiot s'imagine tout permis, alors il ira voir ailleurs._

_-Clarke, ça fait six mois qu'on est ensembles toi et moi. Et tu n'as toujours pas voulu de moi. Alors que veux-tu que je fasse ? J'ai des besoins, tout le monde en a. C'est ta faute si tu n'as pas été capable de combler tout ça. Donne-moi ce que je veux, et je n'irai pas le chercher ailleurs._

_-T'es sérieux là ? Tu vas coucher à droite et à gauche parce que je ne suis pas prête à être avec toi de cette façon ?_

_-Tu m'allumes et ensuite tu laisses tomber. T'es vraiment une garce en fait. C'est facile pour toi de..._

_Il n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une nouvelle fois, ma main lui arrive sur le visage._

_-Sors Finn ! Dégage ! Heureusement que je n'ai pas perdu ma virginité avec un crétin comme toi !_

_Sans que je ne sache pourquoi, il rigole d'un air méprisant. Ses yeux n'expriment aucun regret lorsqu'il reprend son manteau pour se retourner. Juste avant de claquer la porte, je l'entends dire d'une voix claire :_

_-De toute façon, personne ne voudra jamais de toi Clarke._

* * *

Les souvenirs remontaient en Clarke alors que le silence se faisait de plus en plus pesant. Elle ne voulait pas revivre une telle humiliation. Bien sûr, les situations étaient différentes. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle n'avait jamais eu envie de Finn, ce qui n'était pas le cas avec Lexa. Mais les paroles de son ex revenaient en elle des années plus tard, alors qu'elle ne pouvait que se convaincre que c'était ce qui allait se produire. Qui voudrait d'elle pour plus qu'une nuit ?

Chacune avait ses insécurités, rien n'était simple. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir blessé la militaire. Lorsqu'elle releva le regard, elle croisa ses yeux qui avaient repris une teinte verdâtre. L'alcool semblait avoir quitté son corps. En tout cas, la tendresse et l'excitation du moment avait disparues.

-Ne soit pas énervée contre moi, supplia la blonde. Ne ramène pas la Lexa militaire que je connais. Je n'y peux rien je... Écoute, j'ai honte, je sais...

-Tu n'as pas à avoir honte, la coupa la brune. Je ne t'en veux absolument pas.

-Ton visage dit le contraire.

Lexa soupira avec profondeur. Elle s'assit sur le lit et plongea son visage dans ses mains, les traits froncés. Avec ses réactions, Clarke ne comprenait plus rien. N'osant pas bouger de peur de la faire fuir, elle croisa les bras et s'appuya contre la rembarde de la fenêtre qui craqua, la faisant sursauter.

-C'est moi qui devrait avoir honte, Clarke. Tu... Enfin tu n'as jamais fait ça et moi je te saute dessus comme si je m'en foutais.

-Tu ne pouvais pas savoir.

Prenant sur la gêne qui montait en elle, la blonde s'avança vers le lit. Mais à peine eut-elle le temps de le frôler que Lexa se relevait et tapait un grand coup dans son sac de frappe. Clarke la rattrapa pour la repousser sur le lit. La militaire ne méritait pas de se faire du mal à cause d'elle. C'était hors de question qu'elle paie une fois de plus pour ses agissements personnels.

Elle crut voir des larmes se former dans ses yeux, mais elles disparurent aussi rapidement qu'elle étaient arrivées. Lexa tentait de prendre sur elle. La blonde posa une main sur son bras qu'elle essaya de garder ferme, malgré le sentiment de stupidité qui bouillait au fond de son ventre. Elle appréciait la militaire plus que tout. Les événements avec Finn lui étaient revenus comme une claque au visage, même s'ils dataient. Elle ne voulait pas que les choses se reproduisent. Cependant, Clarke ne pouvait pas donner à Lexa ce qu'elle désirait, pas alors qu'elle avait bu, pas alors qu'elle n'était pas sûre de ce qui se passait entre elles. Et ce soir n'était décidément pas le meilleur pour discuter de tout ça.

Lexa ne semblait pas l'entendre de cet oeil cependant. Baissant la tête, elle murmura d'un ton faible.

-J'ai tout gâché... Excuse-moi.

-Tu n'as rien gâché du tout, Lexa. Ce n'est pas ta faute...

-C'est pour ça que j'ai bu, Clarke. Je n'avais pas le courage de... De te dire ce que j'ai essayé de te montrer. Mais tes lèvres... J'ai perdu le contrôle. Excuse-moi. Je n'avais pas le droit.

Jamais Clarke n'aurait cru entendre ces mots de sa part. Elle resta paralysée de surprise. Si Lexa avait remonté la tête, elle aurait pu voir deux petites billes agrandient par l'étonnement. Malgré elle, sa main se serra sur le bras de la militaire. Elle ne comprenait plus rien. Lexa l'évitait par moment, puis l'embrassait, pour finalement se confier par rapport à ses envies. Et ses lèvres sur les siennes... Clarke frémit en se rappelant leur douceur ainsi que le souffle chaud de la propriétaire contre sa bouche. Son ton rauque quand elle l'avait interrompu... Ses mains qui faisaient des allez-retour sur ses hanches, qu'elle aurait bien voulu sentir contre sa peau...

Elle se força à interrompre ses pensées. Ce n'était pas le moment. Même si Clarke était plus à l'aise que Lexa à parler de ses ressentis, elle ne l'était pas assez pour la rassurer. C'était ridicule. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi bien que dans ses bras. Cela la troublait sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y changer.

Mais il fallait regarder la réalité en face ; la militaire lui plaisait. Malgré son histoire, malgré ses problèmes. Ses traits bronzés ainsi que le regard profond qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle l'observait la faisait craquer. Sans parler de sa voix qui prononçait avec une infime tendresse son prénom. Elle avait envie d'en apprendre plus sur elle, sur qui elle était avant. Et surtout, Clarke n'avait jamais ressenti autant de sentiments troublants depuis qu'elle la connaissait. Comme si leurs vies avaient été destinées à se rencontrer. Mais elle ne savait pas ce que cela représentait pour Lexa. Était-ce une simple attirance ? Elle parlait peu, difficile d'imaginer ce que signifiait ce moment particulier. La blonde n'avait pas envie de vivre une aventure d'un soir pour que Lexa se barre le lendemain, lorsqu'elle aurait dégrisé.

-Tu avais le droit, avança avec prudence la blonde. Je ne t'en veux pas non plus. Par contre, c'est une très mauvaise idée de faire ce genre de choses alors que tu as bu, Lexa. Écoute, oublions cette histoire ?

Lexa acquiesça avec difficulté. Bien entendu, Clarke n'avait pas envie de passer à autre chose comme cela, mais ça semblait être le meilleur compromis à faire. En faisant comme cela, la militaire n'aurait pas de regrets le lendemain. La dernière chose qu'elle souhaitait était qu'elle disparaisse à nouveau de sa vie.

La tension était toujours palpable dans la pièce. Le reste de la soirée se déroula pourtant normalement, dans le silence le plus complet. Lexa n'osa pas faire le moindre geste de rapprochement vers la blonde et l'inverse non plus. L'écran reflétait l'inquiétude de leurs visages. À un moment, Lexa tenta tout de même de renouer la conversation.

-Je voulais juste savoir Clarke... Si je t'avais simplement embrassée, m'aurais-tu repoussée ?

-Ta question n'est pas juste. Tu n'as rien fait de mal et tu ne m'as forcée à rien. Rien à voir avec ça. Je ne peux juste pas... Pas maintenant.

Quelques épisodes passèrent, mais aucune des deux ne semblait y accorder la moindre importance. Clarke s'en voulait, il fallait qu'elle oublie. C'était sans compter la militaire qui s'endormit à un moment. Lorsque Clarke voulut se lever pour partir, elle fut arrêtée par une main qui se posa sur sa hanche.

-Reste, murmura Lexa d'une voix endormie. Ne pars pas...

Clarke hésita une minute ; elle ne voulait pas qu'elle interprète cette situation le lendemain. Mais elle se résolut à dormir là, dans le lit de la militaire. Quand elle se glissa sous la couette, en pyjama, Lexa se retourna à moitié endormie. Son corps chaud vint s'appuyer contre le sien. _Génial, _se dit la blonde, _comment je vais faire pour dormir et oublier maintenant ?_ Elle soupira pour évacuer la tension qui l'alimentait, puis s'endormit d'un sommeil sans rêves.

* * *

Les rayons du soleil s'infiltraient dans la chambre, chatouillant le nez de Clarke. Cette dernière s'éveilla sans se brusquer, le sommeil l'avait plutôt reposée. Rares étaient ces nuits qui lui permettaient de reprendre ses esprits. La plupart de celles qu'elle avait passées récemment s'étaient terminées avec d'atroces cauchemars. Les bras de Lexa avaient sans doute aidés à ...

C'est à ce moment qu'elle se rendit compte qu'aucune autre présence ne réchauffait le lit. Elle ouvrit les yeux brusquement pour contempler la place vide de Lexa. Ses yeux se fermèrent de dépit ; c'était évident que la militaire allait regretter leur soirée d'hier. Puis elle se remémora ce qu'elle s'était dit : oublier. _C'est ça, oublier, _pensa-t-elle amèrement. _Comme si j'allais pouvoir oublier la sensation de ses lèvres contre les miennes comme ça... _De toute façon, la situation était claire. Lexa voulait lui faire comprendre que c'était une illusion. Comme d'habitude, elle allait se casser. Le soupir qui sortit de sa bouche dénota une certaine tristesse.

À regret, Clarke se leva pour prendre ses vêtements qu'elle avait laissé traîner sur une chaise non loin. Devant l'absence de son amie, qui n'en était pas vraiment une au fond, elle les enfila. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Devait-elle attendre son retour, ou Lexa espérait qu'elle soit déjà partie ? La blonde s'avança près de la fenêtre pour regarder le soleil qui se levait à peine, mais ce qu'elle vit la laissa sous le choc.

À l'entrée de la maison d'Octavia, deux personnes s'enlaçaient. Lorsqu'elles se séparèrent, Clarke vit Lexa accompagnée d'une femme à la peau noire et aux cheveux courts. La militaire se pencha pour lui chuchoter quelques mots à l'oreille et celle-ci sourit.

Hors d'elle, la blonde prit son sac pour se casser. Elle dévala les escaliers à toute vitesse. Des larmes voulaient couler sur ses joues mais de dépit elles restaient dans ses yeux. En sortant dehors, elle bouscula les deux femmes dans sa précipitation. Sans jeter un coup d'oeil en arrière, Clarke repartit vers chez elle.

* * *

_**coco1810 : Au meilleur moment ? Mais noooon je ne suis pas aussi sadique ! (Je rappelle que la peine de mort est interdite au Canada :D) La suite n'était pas écrite, comme j'ai expliqué plus haut, j'ai été un peu moins disponible cette semaine. Merci de ton commentaire et j'espère que la suite vaudra l'attente !**_

_**Guest : Coucou voisin de l'autre continent ! Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire, je n'ai aucun plaisir à faire des fins sadiques ^^ Celle-là est plus agréable quand même, j'espère que ça t'ira ;) J'étais contente de la discussion mère-fille, effectivement ce n'est pas trop mais c'est déjà un poids de moins sur Clarke ! Peut-être un peu tôt pour Clarke qui ne sait pas où se mettre en ce moment avec toutes ces allées et venues... Le verre de trop pour Lexa ! Elles ont besoin l'une de l'autre mais ne savent pas se le dire, tant qu'il manquera de communication... Pour une fois, c'est à peu près dans tes options, mais il fallait bien la petite fin pour agrémenter ! Merci à toi pour tes commentaires toujours aussi pertinents :)**_

_**Edas44 : Eh oui ! Enfin le baiser ! Bon, un baiser un peu interrompu, mais c'est déjà un avancement ! Quoique ... Ça avance et ça recule, il manque quelque chose... Des paroles sincères peut-être ? Merci à toi pour ton commentaire :D**_


	12. Chapitre 12

_**Coucou les gens !**_

_**Aujourd'hui on se retrouve pour le reste des aventures de nos héroïnes ! Une semaine tout pile entre les deux publications, je suis moins sérieuse en ce moment !**_

_**J'espère comme d'habitude que cette suite vous plaira malgré l'attente.**_

_**Petite précision, c'est bientôt le temps des fêtes (oui, pour moi aussi !). Je ne serai pas beaucoup chez moi donc il est possible qu'exceptionnellement plus d'une semaine s'étende pour la prochaine suite. Entre les voyages, l'écriture et la correction, je ne suis pas sûre à 100% de pouvoir tenir le rythme pendant le temps des fêtes. C'est possible malgré tout, je vous tiens au courant !**_

_**Au cas où je ne pourrais pas d'ici là, je vous souhaite à tous un excellent Noël, profitez bien et amusez-vous !**_

_**Allez, j'arrête de radoter comme une mamie, et bonne lecture !**_

_**Les reviews... Non, j'ai rien dit !**_

* * *

Clarke éprouvait une colère noire qu'elle ne parvenait pas à réprimer. Comment Lexa pouvait l'embrasser de cette façon une soirée pour aller voir quelqu'un d'autre le lendemain, comme si rien ne s'était produit ? Elle ne se trompait pas, les deux femmes avaient l'air plutôt proches. Ayant eu du mal à gagner un seul contact physique avec la militaire, ça lui semblait absurde qu'elle aie une facilité hors normes à se rapprocher physiquement de quelqu'un d'autre. Et si Lexa ne voulait d'elle que pour la mettre dans son lit ? Cela la rendait malade. Elle avait honte d'être tombée aussi facilement dans le panneau. Il y avait eu bien Finn, mais ses sentiments avaient été presque inexistants. C'est le principe de tromper qui l'avait rendue dingue. _Des sentiments ? _pensa Clarke. _Il n'y a aucun sentiment... Je l'apprécie, c'est tout._

Même si ses pas étaient de plus en plus rapides sur la route, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser au corps chaud de Lexa contre le sien. C'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle ne voulait pas se l'avouer, mais jamais Clarke n'avait eu envie d'être si proche de quelqu'un. Les sensations qui s'étaient produites dans son corps hier soir... Elle ne les avait jamais ressenties. Il fallait qu'elle soit tombée sur la personne qui pouvait lui faire le plus de mal. La situation actuelle de la militaire n'arrangeait pas les choses, même si ce n'était pas la cause du problème.

Une seule personne lui venait en tête pour discuter de tout ça ; Raven. Elle bifurqua donc du chemin initial pour se rendre au garage où celle-ci travaillait. Sa mère saurait tout de suite qu'il se passait quelque chose et elle n'avait pas envie d'en parler avec elle. Même si Abby était toujours de bon conseil, elle craignait de se prendre des reproches. Et Raven, non seulement écoutait d'une oreille attentive, en plus de ne pas juger quelle que soit la situation.

La blonde ne s'était pas trompée. Malgré l'heure, le soleil plombait sur une jeune femme s'affairant sur sa voiture. Les cheveux en bataille de Raven ne devaient pas être mieux que les siens. Concentrée dans son travail, la mécanicienne ne la vit pas jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retourne. Elle sursauta brusquement.

-Clarke ! T'es folle ou quoi ! Évite de me faire peur comme ça. Je sais que je suis irrésistible, mais si tu pouvais éviter de me matter comme ça...

Elle sourit vaguement aux paroles de Raven, toujours aussi modeste. La jeune brune s'essuya les mains sur son jean, pour constater qu'elles n'étaient pas plus propres. Sa chemise devenait par contre de plus en plus sale. Puis, son visage remonta vers celui de la blonde et constata ses traits tendus.

-Il se passe quelque chose, blondinette, s'avança-t-elle. La nuit a été dure ?

-Plus que tu ne pourrais le croire, grommela Clarke. Je viens de partir de chez...

Elle s'arrêta un moment, prenant conscience de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire.

-Chez qui ? Lexa ?

Clarke s'empourpra à l'instant où le prénom de la militaire sortit des lèvres de Raven. Pourquoi tout le monde croyait qu'il se passait quelque chose entre elles ? Elle serra les dents. Effectivement, il se tramait bien un truc. Ce changement d'attitude n'échappa pas à son amie. Un sourire s'empara du visage de la mécanicienne. Ses bras se croisèrent et elle la dévisageait à présent d'un regard amusé, n'hésitant pas à lui faire remarquer sa rougeur.

-Vous avez enfin conclu ? Avec cet air embarrassé qui traverse ton visage, on dirait bien. Pas besoin d'être mal à l'aise avec moi, je ne vais pas te juger sur le sujet.

La blonde prit une teinte de couleur supplémentaire. Sa situation la gênait. En plus d'être dans une relation particulière, rapide, violente, Clarke parlait à la seule personne qu'elle connaissait qui couchait sans se poser de questions. Raven avait la réputation fondée d'avoir de multiples coups d'un soir. Ses conquêtes s'enchaînaient sans que ça ne trouble personne. Elles étaient à l'opposée, en somme. Jamais Clarke ne lui avait dit qu'elle était vierge, pas plus qu'on ne lui avait demandé. La plupart des gens estimaient que vingt ans était un âge où les gens s'amusaient. Seule Lexa était au courant de son absence d'activités sexuelles, ce qui la rendait honteuse.

Cela l'avait longtemps perturbée de ne pas ressentir ce désir précis, mais maintenant elle commençait à comprendre pourquoi. Elle s'était cru frigide un moment, à une autre époque Clarke avait pensé que ses études lui prenaient trop de temps. Ce n'était pas de l'absence de sentiments, elle s'en rendait compte maintenant. Elle cherchait juste au mauvais endroit. Toutes les questions qu'on lui avait posées concernant sa possible bisexualité lui revenaient en tête. _Et si j'étais gay ? Si c'était ça, la seule réponse ? Peut-être que les hommes ne m'intéressaient pas parce qu'ils sont des hommes, justement._

D'un ton plus tremblant qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, Clarke répondit à la mécanicienne.

-Non, on n'a rien fait. Enfin... Elle m'a embrassée, voilà tout.

-T'as roulé une pelle à Lexa Woods et elle ne t'a pas sautée dessus ? Wow !

En rigolant, Raven se pencha de nouveau vers sa voiture. Un court silence s'ensuivit, seulement interrompu par les bruits mécaniques. La blonde savait bien qu'elle ne se moquait pas d'elle. Mais Raven en disait trop et pas assez à la fois.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par "elle ne m'a pas sauté dessus" ?

-Écoute, Lexa est particulière dans son genre. C'est un peu mon homologue lesbien. Quand je l'ai vu grandir, elle passait d'une fille à une autre sans jamais s'attacher, au grand désespoir de certaines. Elle allait baiser avec l'une le vendredi, l'autre le samedi. C'était un peu une briseuse de coeurs sans le vouloir. On en avait discuté une fois, après que ça ce soit passé entre nous. Je ne me suis pas attachée, tu me connais. Mais j'avais envie de comprendre, on ne fait pas ça pour rien. Elle a eu une seule relation stable et sérieuse. Vu son histoire, je peux comprendre les raisons qui l'ont poussée à changer de cette façon.

-Son histoire ?

-Ce n'est pas à moi de t'expliquer ça, Clarke, répondit d'un ton ferme Raven en refermant le capot de sa bagnole. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui te tracasse. Les épisodes sexuels de Lexa ne t'importent pas, puisque j'ai l'impression qu'un délire d'une nuit ne te rendrait pas heureuse. En tout cas, il ne serait pas la cause de ton trouble. Si tu me disais ce qu'il se passe vraiment ?

Clarke soupira. D'un côté, ça l'intéressait d'en apprendre plus sur la militaire. De l'autre, elle avait déjà du mal à accepter la situation elle-même. Mais elle savait que Raven ne la jugerait pas, c'est pour ça qu'elle se permit de lui raconter.

-Ce matin... Je me suis réveillée et elle était partie. Dans les bras d'une autre fille, juste devant sa porte. J'ai l'impression qu'elle se sert de moi seulement pour m'avoir dans son lit, ça me rend dingue.

La blonde ne s'attendait pas à voir Raven éclater de rire à nouveau.

-Écoute Clarke, Lexa a ses défauts comme tout le monde. Mais de ce que j'ai connu d'elle, cette fille n'a jamais eu besoin de manipuler ou quoi que ce soit pour mettre quelqu'un dans son pieu. Toutes les nanas lui tombent dans les bras. Et elle a toujours été claire de ce qu'elle m'a dit dans ses intentions.

-Et si elle avait changé ? Elle est partie deux ans quand même...

-Peut-être, peut-être pas. Tu lui as posée la question ? Elle t'a parlée avant de te sauter dessus, ou c'est juste arrivé comme ça ?

En soupirant, Clarke se rappela des paroles que la militaire avait prononcées quelques secondes après. _C'est pour ça que j'ai bu. Je n'avais pas le courage de te dire ce que j'ai essayé de te montrer._ Ces mots qui lui avaient fait chaud au coeur, sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi. Ces mots qui laissaient une porte d'entrée, aussi légère fut-elle par rapport au caractère fermé de Lexa. Mais ils avaient maintenant un goût amer.

-Je lui ai fait remarquer qu'on méritait peut-être plus que de survivre, répondit Clarke. Elle m'a répondue que peut-être, oui... Puis elle m'a embrassée. C'était... C'était magique. Je n'ai jamais échangé un baiser aussi passionné. Elle a tenté d'aller plus loin, mais je l'ai retenue. Pas bourrée, pas comme ça, même si j'en avais envie...

-Et après, tu es restée dormir chez elle ?

-C'est ça.

Raven fronça les sourcils, étonnée des révélations de l'étudiante. Elle prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir, puis enchaîna.

-Lexa n'est pas du genre à balancer des paroles vite fait, pour taper son coup. Et elle n'invite personne chez elle, encore moins dans son lit. Je t'ai dit, toutes les filles gay ou du moins curieuses tombent dans ses bras. Elle dégage une espèce de charme, une aura qui en attire plus d'une. À moins qu'elle aie énormément changé pendant son périple je ne sais où, ce n'était pas du tout sa façon de faire.

-Et si elle avait changé justement, Raven ? Si ses aventures lui avaient manquées pendant son absence ?

-T'es tombée amoureuse toi.

Le ton était sans appel. Il ne s'agissait pas d'une question. Clarke fut sous le choc de ce que cela représentait. Pour elle, il s'agissait d'une amitié avec quelques désirs... Plus elle y réfléchissait, plus elle comprenait que son attirance envers Lexa n'était pas qu'une broutille. La chaleur qui se dégageait de son corps quand elle pensait à elle, le désir qu'elle avait ressenti lorsque ses mains s'étaient posées sur elle, le confort qu'elle avait éprouvé en dormant dans ses bras. C'était tout comme l'amour, des sensations qu'elle n'avait jamais expérimentées. Jamais aussi fortes. Comment était-ce possible ? En quelques semaines, la militaire lui avait retourné le cerveau.

Elle se passa une main dans les cheveux, troublée. Est-ce que c'était pour cela que son baiser lui avait fait autant d'effet ? Était-elle en train de tomber sous le charme d'une femme ? D'une militaire ? De Lexa ? Clarke frissonna. La mécanicienne la dévisageait toujours, son expression était un peu plus sérieuse que d'habitude. Une brise levant faisait virevolter les cheveux qui sortaient de sa queue de cheval. Seul le bruit du vent traversait l'instant.

Mais Lexa l'avait trahie. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer à la proximité des deux femmes. Même si leur relation était bien plus courte qu'avec Finn, la douleur qu'elle ressentait était décuplée. Et si elle avait mal compris ? Clarke ne pouvait maintenant s'empêcher de douter, prise dans l'indécision.

-Clarke, la coupa Raven dans ses réflexions, tu dois lui dire. Il faut que vous en parliez toutes les deux. Ne la laisse pas s'imaginer que tu n'es pas intéressée. Ça aura l'effet inverse sur elle.

-Je ne sais même pas si je suis amoureuse... J'ai envie d'être proche d'elle, de lui parler, de... de l'embrasser... J'en ai marre qu'elle souffre, dans l'idéal je pourrais faire quelque chose pour lui enlever un poids. Mais je ne veux pas qu'on joue avec moi, ni qu'on me fasse croire des choses pour que je sois heureuse. C'est la pire chose qu'il pourrait y avoir pour moi. J'ai peur qu'elle me dise ce que je veux entendre, j'ai peur de souffrir...

-Vous êtes pareilles toutes les deux en fait. Sauf que vous réagissez exactement à l'opposée ; toi tu ne veux pas de rapprochements physiques, Lexa couche à droite et à gauche.

Clarke marqua un temps d'arrêt à la phrase de Raven. Ce n'était pas faux. Il fallait qu'elle en aie le coeur net. Une discussion franche s'imposait, mais aurait-elle le courage de l'initier ? La dernière chose qu'elle voulait était d'éloigner Lexa. Commençant à connaître le caractère de la militaire, elle l'imaginait bien prendre ses jambes à son cou si la conversation ne lui plaisait pas.

Et l'autre femme ne lui sortait pas de la tête. Avant toute chose, elle devait savoir de qui il s'agissait. Ce n'était pas quelqu'un de sa famille, ni quelqu'un du coin qu'elle connaissait. Et pourquoi Lexa n'avait même pas eu le courage de rester avec elle, ce matin-là ? Alors que la soirée d'avant, elle l'avait presque suppliée pour qu'elle reste. Clarke se rappelait le regard endormi de Lexa, sa voix qui prononçait son prénom d'une façon tendre. Sa mains qui s'était posée sur son bras pour tenter de la convaincre de rester. Avait-elle seulement pris peur ?

-Ça se trouve, j'ai tout gâché... murmura Clarke en comprenant l'étendue de la situation. Elle avait bu... J'ai cru que ça ne voulait rien dire.

-La plupart des gens font des choses stupides quand ils boivent, en effet. Mais en général, ce sont des trucs qu'ils n'avaient juste pas le courage de faire à jeun. Des blocages, des limitations, des peurs qui s'en vont.

Raven prit une pause avant de continuer.

-Écoute Clarke, je dois te laisser, j'ai beaucoup de travail. Ta voiture est prête, tu peux partir avec. Essaie de la garder en état plus que quelques semaines cette fois ! Et de grâce, discute avec Lexa. Vous ne serez pas sereine ni une, ni l'autre, tant que ces incompréhensions resteront dans l'air. Toi tu l'as repoussée, elle s'est barrée, vous avez chacune eu vos réactions dans l'histoire. Mais n'oublie pas que s'il y a quelque chose que je sais à propos de Lexa, c'est qu'elle est intègre et honnête.

Elles sourirent doucement. Raven s'approcha de la blonde pour lui faire une accolade, cette dernière lui murmurant un faible "merci" à l'oreille. L'écoute et les conseils de la mécanicienne avaient été les bienvenus, il fallait maintenant oser et engager la conversation. Ce ne serait pas la partie la plus simple à faire, loin de là. C'était toutefois la seule solution.

C'est l'esprit un peu plus léger qu'elle rentra chez elle. Abby était déjà partie. Elle se mit devant une nouvelle série, mais son coeur se serra dès qu'elle y vit un couple. La route avait été longue avant qu'elle comprenne enfin ce qui lui arrivait. La moindre insinuation à des sentiments amoureux la rendait maintenant mal. Voulant régler la situation, elle fit finalement une pause pour envoyer un message à Lexa.

_Lexa, est-ce qu'on peut parler ? Il faut qu'on se voit._

Seul le silence lui répondit. Clarke comprit aussitôt que la militaire était vexée de son départ. Il fallait qu'elle se mette à sa place aussi... Son passé la rattrapait. Lexa n'hésitait pas à éloigner tout le monde d'elle et cette fois c'était la blonde qui s'était cassée comme une voleuse, sans un mot. Elle hésitait sur la marche à suivre. D'un côté, Clarke ne voulait pas empiéter sur l'espace personnel de la militaire. De l'autre, si elle ne réagissait pas elle allait la perdre. Et malgré tout ses questionnements, cette avenue était impossible à envisager. Perdue dans ses pensées, la blonde finit par prendre une décision. Elle irait voir Lexa, maintenant. Et elle lui demanderait ce qu'il se passait entre elles. L'incertitude était bien plus compliquée à vivre que l'explication ; quoique Clarke en doutait.

Sous un soupir, Clarke se releva de son lit et reprit les clés de sa bagnole. Ça la rassurait par rapport à son agression de pouvoir rouler tranquillement, sans avoir peur d'une quelconque présence derrière elle. Lexa ne serait pas toujours là pour la sauver, surtout qu'elle semblait avoir décidé de l'ignorer.

En arrivant dans le stationnement de la maison d'Octavia, elle vit Lexa dehors, chose qui la surprit. La jeune militaire remplissait une bagnole qu'elle n'avait jamais vu avec deux ou trois sacs différents. Elle était vêtue des mêmes vêtements qu'à l'habitude, son pantalon militaire ainsi qu'un sweat qui recouvrait ses épaules. Ses cheveux étaient à présent attachés. À la fenêtre, sa soeur regardait la scène sans réagir. La situation était plutôt bizarre. Clarke arrêta la voiture, puis en sortit pour se diriger vers Lexa. Cette dernière ne leva même pas les yeux vers elle, maintenant concentrée sur une carte posée sur le capot. Son expression était pensive.

-Pourquoi tu n'as pas répondu à mon message ? osa la première Clarke.

Sursautant, Lexa se retourna vers la blonde. Ses yeux trahissaient une profonde fatigue, probablement du à la gueule de bois qu'elle avait eu. Malgré tout, son expression demeurait impénétrable, comme à l'habitude. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la bouche, son ton était toutefois acerbe.

-Tiens, tu réapparais toi ? Tu t'en vas de chez moi dès le matin sans me dire un mot et tu penses que tu as le droit de venir me les casser ici ?

-Je me suis sentie trahie... Après cette nuit, tu n'étais plus là. J'ai cru... J'ai cru que ça ne signifiait rien pour toi.

-Mais ça ne signifiait rien, Clarke. J'étais bourrée et tu étais là. C'est comme ça.

-Ce n'est pas l'impression que j'ai eu quand tu m'as suppliée de rester. Ni quand tu m'as dit que tu avais tout gâché, que tu avais besoin d'alcool pour avoir du courage... Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai cette impression... Cette impression qui me dit que tu te caches derrière des paroles blessantes pour éviter ce qu'il se passe entre nous ?

Lexa se raidit à ces mots. Elle avait voulu faire mal à l'étudiante, mais la situation s'était retournée contre elle. Un jeu de regard se produisit entre les deux, à savoir qui allait faire flancher l'autre en premier. L'une s'était fait violence pour avoir du courage, l'autre se faisait violence pour en avoir et résister à l'envie. L'envie de dire à Clarke que c'était faux, que ce n'était pas qu'à cause de l'alcool. La blonde elle, même si elle se sentait blessée des paroles de Lexa, ne réagissait pas. Elle voulait des réponses.

La militaire s'appuya contre la voiture en croisant les bras et lâcha d'une voix un peu moins dure :

-De toute façon, je n'ai pas le temps d'en discuter, Clarke. Je m'en vais.

* * *

_**Pardon pour cette petite coupure sadique, je prends clairement plaisir à en faire chaque fois maintenant :D**_

_**coco1810 : Merci comme toujours pour ton commentaire :D Je ne vois pas en quoi je vous torture ? C'est complètement faux de dire que je fais des coupures sadiques, c'est pas moi Votre Honneur ! :o (J'adore ça en fait !)**_

_**Jenn : Contente que la scène t'aie plu ! J'essaie de faire de mon mieux, je ne suis clairement pas une écrivaine experte mais j'espère arriver à vous divertir !**_

_**Guest : Coucou le voisin de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique ! (t'ai-je déjà dit que j'ai déjà voyagé de votre côté de l'océan d'ailleurs ? ^^) **__**Je ne peux pas toujours te contredire, je n'aurais pas envie que tu crois que je fais tout pour faire le contraire de ce que tu me dis ;) Effectivement, la communication semble la meilleure solution. Tout n'est pas réglé. Heureusement, j'écrirais sur quoi moi sinon ! Je ne suis pas sadique, arrête de dire ça... Ok, peut-être un peu !**_

_**Edas44 : Il ne faut pas que ce soit trop simple ! Clarke est "hétéro" à la base, Lexa avait bu et en plus peut sembler se jouer d'elle. J'espère que cette suite te remontera un peu le moral, mais il faudra attendre la prochaine pour voir ce qu'il en est vraiment !**_

_**Et merci aussi à tous les lecteurs de l'ombre, je constate que vous êtes plus de 150 à suivre mon histoire de semaine en semaine. Même si vous ne laissez pas forcément de commentaires, je suis contente de vous voir parmis nous !**_


	13. Chapitre 13

_**Bonjour et bonne année à tous !**_

_**On se retrouve pour la suite de nos aventures avec Clarke et Lexa. J'ai eu quelques situations IRL à gérer, donc excusez-moi de mon retard. Je préviens que les publications vont peut-être s'espacer à partir de fin janvier... Mais elles reprendront !**_

_**J'essaierai d'avoir un petit peu d'avance. En espérant que vous avez passées de belles fêtes en bonne compagnie !**_

_**J'espère que l'attente en vaudra le coup, bonne lecture ! :D**_

_**Les reviews... Plus bas comme d'habitude !**_

* * *

Clarke resta sous le choc des paroles prononcées par la militaire. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle repartait ? Était-ce à cause de ce qui s'était produit entre elles ? Avait-elle tout gâché, avant même d'avoir la chance de pouvoir en discuter ? Une chaleur inconfortable s'empara d'elle.

-Tu t'en vas où, Lexa ?

-De quel droit tu me demandes ça ? répondit la brune du tac au tac. Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ?

Soupirant, Clarke croisa les bras tout comme elle. Pour une fois, elle n'avait pas envie d'une nouvelle joute verbale avec la militaire. La situation de confrontation la lassait, même si elle savait que c'était le seul moyen d'arriver à entamer un dialogue. Malgré tout, le courage lui manquait pour exprimer ce qui lui passait vraiment par la tête. Lexa était complexe et si elle arrivait de temps en temps à percer ses barrières, elle se refermait l'instant d'après. Ce jeu du chat et de la souris la rendait mal et l'empêchait d'être en accord avec ce qu'elle ressentait.

Sans rien rajouter de plus, la blonde avança pour ouvrir la portière de la voiture côté passager et s'y installa. Avant qu'elle n'aie eu le temps de la refermer, Lexa la bloqua brutalement.

-Tu m'expliques ce que tu fais, Clarke ? Je n'ai pas le temps de jouer. Il me reste plus de huit heures de route à faire, qui doivent être traversées d'ici ce soir. Sachant que je dois m'arrêter pour la nuit, j'ai autre chose à faire que de gérer une gamine insécure.

-Je pars avec toi.

-C'est hors de question.

-Tu me dois bien une discussion, Lexa. Pourquoi ne pas en profiter et joindre les deux ?

La militaire avait froncé les sourcils à son affirmation. Son air était perplexe, elle ne semblait pas savoir quoi en penser. Puis, elle soupira et claqua d'un grand coup la portière. Clarke resta bouche bée de l'agressivité de Lexa, mais ne dit rien. Elle ne l'avait pas jeté en dehors de sa bagnole, c'était déjà ça de gagné.

Quand Lexa prit place à côté d'elle, il n'y avait plus qu'un regard froid pour la dévisager. Toute trace d'émotion avait disparu de ses yeux. Son ton n'échappa à l'atmosphère du moment lorsqu'elle déclara :

-Tu viens, à une seule condition. Je m'arrête dormir dans un hôtel pour la nuit avant d'aller accomplir mes tâches demain. Tu as interdiction de sortir de cette chambre jusqu'à ce que je revienne en après-midi.

-Mais pourquoi, je...

-Clarke, la coupa-t-elle sèchement. Soit tu m'obéis sans poser de questions, soit tu sors de cette voiture.

Le ton autoritaire de Lexa continuait de la surprendre. Elle l'imaginait sans peine à présent diriger des militaires. _Commandant. _Ce surnom n'était pas insignifiant. D'un mouvement brusque, Clarke hocha la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle acceptait. Elle voyait une nouvelle facette de la brune et cela l'intriguait sans forcément lui déplaire. Elle repensa à la première fois qu'elles s'étaient vues, quand Lexa l'avait plaquée sans douceur contre un mur. Cela l'amena à revivre la scène de la soirée d'avant, quand ses gestes avaient été plus doux et passionnés. Mais Clarke se força à penser à autre chose. Ce souvenir l'amenait à bien d'autres et demeurait douloureux.

Lexa démarra la voiture et retira le frein à main. Elle semblait avoir perdu le peu d'assurance qui lui collait à la peau quelques minutes plus tôt. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur la route et ses lèvres pincées. La blonde pouvait voir ses jointures se serrer autour du volant. La tension dans l'air était palpable, aucune d'elles n'osait dire le moindre mot. Seul le bruit du moteur interrompait le silence dans la bagnole.

Perdue dans ses pensées, Clarke ne savait plus quoi dire. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs aucune idée de l'endroit où elles allaient. Malgré tout, elle ne regrettait pas sa décision d'accompagner la militaire. Sa présence la réconfortait, peu importe l'atmosphère tendue qui régnait entre elles.

-Et si tu me disais où on va ? tenta Clarke pour couper net le silence un peu inconfortable.

-J'ai un colis à aller porter à des gens important, répondit la brune d'un ton peu assuré.

-Tu ne sais pas ce qu'i l'intérieur ?

-On m'a apprise à ne pas poser plus de questions que nécessaires, Clarke.

Même si le ton employé dénotait un brin de reproches, la façon dont la militaire avait prononcé son prénom n'avait pas changé. Elle était toujours empreinte d'une certaine sensualité que la blonde ne comprenait pas. Lexa était décidément plus complexe que n'importe quelle personne qu'elle avait connue auparavant.

Une partie du trajet se déroula en silence. Clarke observait à travers la fenêtre les paysages qui défilaient. Elle connaissait la route qu'elles empruntaient, se rendant apparemment vers la capitale. Ou en tout cas, pas très loin. Trois heures s'écoulèrent, pendant lesquelles aucun mot ne fut prononcé, les deux femmes se murant dans un silence habituel.

Clarke avait compris que la militaire avait été envoyée pour une mission particulière. Mais quelques questions restaient toujours sans réponse. Pourquoi elle, pourquoi maintenant, et surtout que devait-elle faire ? Autant de route pour aller porter un colis, cela présageait qu'il y avait une importance certaine dans cette mission. Qu'est-ce qui justifiait toute cette histoire ? Pourquoi libérer une otage pour en faire un pigeon voyageur ? La situation la dépassait, mais elle n'osait pas demander autre chose à Lexa. Elle se contentait de lui jeter un regard de temps à autre. Les traits de la brune étaient fermés, concentrés sur la route à suivre. Ses jointures s'aggripaient toujours autant au volant de la voiture. Même sa respiration semblait douloureuse.

Puis, sans prévenir, Lexa s'arrêta en bord de route et éteignit le contact. Sa tête se tourna d'un coup vers Clarke et elle sembla hésiter quelques instants. Pourtant, son ton était ferme lorsqu'elle s'adressa à la blonde.

-On ne va pas faire plus de quatre heures de route dans ces conditions, Clarke. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as autant insisté pour m'accompagner alors que tu as du mal à m'adresser la parole.

L'étudiante resta interdite devant ces mots. Sans réfléchir, elle répondit malgré elle comme si elle agressait Lexa.

-T'es sérieuse là ? T'as du mal à répondre à mes questions et tu ne sembles pas avoir envie le moins du monde que je sois avec toi. Excuse-moi d'être mal à l'aise vis-à-vis ton silence...

-Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas envie que tu sois avec moi, soupira la militaire. C'est plus compliqué que ça.

-Et si tu m'expliquais au lieu de me laisser penser n'importe quoi ? Peut-être que je pourrais arrêter d'interpréter. C'est facile pour toi. Tu viens vers moi à certains moments et à d'autres tu me fuis. J'ai du mal à te comprendre. Il y a des instants où j'ai l'impression que tu veux que je fasse parti de ta vie et d'autres où tu sembles m'éloigner à tout prix. Je baisse mes barrières et tu m'envoies paître. Comment veux-tu que je me sente ? Je sais que c'est compliqué dans ta situation, mais il n'y a pas que toi qui souffre, Lexa !

Clarke avait presque crié sa dernière phrase. Les larmes affluaient avec rage dans ses yeux gonflés. Elle en avait marre. Même si ce n'était pas le but de la militaire, sa façon de jouer avec elle la rendait dingue.

-Tu... Tu en souffres ?

La voix de la militaire s'était faite tremblante. Toute assurance l'avait quitté. D'un mouvement qui se fit tremblant, une de ses mains se posa sur l'avant-bras de Clarke. La chaleur de sa peau pénétra dans celle de la blonde jusqu'à atteindre le milieu de sa poitrine. Elle ferma les yeux.

-Clarke, dis-moi.

-Tu veux que je te dise quoi ? demanda brusquement la blonde en réponse à la question. Que la situation commence à me rendre la vie impossible ? Que j'aimerais me rapprocher de toi, mais qu'à chaque fois je me prends un mur ? Puis, quand j'arrive à me dire que tu n'as besoin que de quelqu'un à qui parler, tu reviens vers moi, tu m'embrasses... Pour que le lendemain je te retrouve dans les bras d'une autre parce que je n'ai pas voulu coucher avec toi. Alors oui Lexa, cette situation me fait souffrir.

-Dans les bras d'une autre ? Tu parles d'Indra ?

-Je ne sais pas qui est Indra, mais je te parle de la personne qui était posée sur ton épaule ce matin.

D'un changement d'attitude, Lexa éclata de rire. Clarke fut vexée, mais l'image de la militaire qui riait lui fit du bien. Ces paradoxes en elle commençaient à lui faire peur. Elle aurait fait n'importe quoi pour l'entendre rigoler et voir les traits de son visage se détendre.

-Indra est une lieutenant de mon ancienne division, expliqua Lexa sous le regard perplexe de la blonde. Il avait été convenu que ce soit elle qui vienne à ma rencontre s'il y avait une mission ou quoi que ce soit. C'est la personne qui m'a formée, celle qui m'a écoutée et encouragée. Alors oui, on est plutôt proches.

-Mais elle n'avait même pas d'uniforme militaire...

Lexa soupira et enleva sa main de l'avant-bras de la blonde. Ses bras se croisèrent, un léger malaise semblait la gagner. Malgré tout, elle répondit à la question silencieuse de Clarke.

-Moi et Indra avons fait parti d'une division spéciale de l'armée. Officiellement, nous n'avons jamais été en mission. Cette histoire était sensée demeurer secrète. Notre division était une branche cachée de l'armée qui travaillait sur une mission confidentielle. Les termes de notre contrat étaient bien stricts à ce sujet.

-Ils envoient des enfants sur des missions dangereuses dont personne n'a la moindre idée de l'existence ? s'étonna Clarke. Ce n'est pas l'image que j'ai des militaires.

Remettant le contact, Lexa rompit l'échange de regards entre elle et l'autre jeune femme. La voiture se remit lentement en marche.

-Particulièrement des enfants, comme tu dis. Ils recrutent des jeunes blessés par la vie, qui n'ont rien à perdre à part de servir une cause spéciale. Cette division regroupe des gens pour la plupart orphelins qui sont prêts à mourir en martyrs. Ce que l'on raconte sur l'armée en les dépeignant comme des héros en attire plus d'un. C'est l'occasion pour beaucoup de gens un peu défoncés dans leur vie de faire quelque chose de bien. Mais il y a énormément de non-dits dans les rangs.

-Et toi Lexa, pourquoi t'es-tu engagée ?

Les jointures de la militaire devinrent blancs à force de serrer le volant. Hésitante, Clarke posa sa main sur sa cuisse, provoquant un léger sursaut. Elle ne voulait pas la brusquer, mais Lexa l'intéressait plus qu'il ne l'aurait fallu. Raven avait su titiller sa curiosité en évoquant le sujet. La vie de Lexa n'avait sans doute pas été rose, ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas.

Presque une demie-heure s'écoula sans qu'aucun mot ne fut prononcé. Clarke respecta le silence de la brune. Puis, cette dernière ouvrit à nouveau la bouche pour se confier à l'étudiante dans un long monologue.

-Même si j'ai eu la chance d'avoir des parents exceptionnels, ma vie n'a jamais été simple. J'ai longtemps été rejetée par la plupart des gens. Avant, j'étais loin d'être froide. Puis il y a eu Costia... Costia était mon premier amour. C'est avec elle que j'ai su que j'aimais les filles. Elle m'a brisée. Quand elle m'a larguée, j'étais paumée. J'ai eu des fréquentations douteuses et j'ai fait des choix qui m'ont démolie. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était avoir une vie normale. Connaître mes vrais parents, avoir des potes, ne pas me rendre compte de la misère de l'humanité. On m'a proposée de partir en mission pour devenir une héroïne des temps modernes, je n'ai pas hésité une seule seconde. J'en avais rien à faire de mourir là-bas. Mais si j'avais su ce qui m'attendait, j'aurais certainement décliné l'offre pour en finir moi-même. Les répercussions auraient été moins grandes.

-Et pourtant quelque chose t'as retenue. Puisque tu es encore là en ce moment.

-Disons que j'espère avoir encore quelque chose à faire ici. Ma vie ne m'appartient plus désormais. Mais il y a des gens à qui je continue de tenir. Et si j'en finis, j'ai peur qu'il leur arrive du mal.

-Lexa aurait-elle un coeur, finalement ?

La militaire ne répondit pas à la question de Clarke. Celle-ci était pensive. L'histoire de Lexa la touchait, même si elle n'en savait que très peu. Sa décision d'aller mourir au front était louable et pourtant triste. Qui pouvait faire un tel choix dans ce monde ?

Le reste de la route se déroula sans altercation précise. La blonde essaya d'alimenter quelques conversations, mais Lexa s'était refermée. Sa respiration était souffrante et ses yeux concentrés sur la route. Les voitures défilaient aux côtés de la voiture, ni une ni l'autre n'y prêtait attention. Une question emplissait toujours l'esprit de Clarke, cependant ; pour quelle mission si importante Lexa avait-elle été engagée ? Elle n'osait pas poser la question. _Une division spéciale, _pensa-t-elle. _Une mission spéciale, dont personne n'était au courant. _Quel sombre secret se tramait entre les militaires ? Une question dont seule son amie pouvait lui fournir des réponses. Clarke avait bien compris que ce n'était pas le moment.

Elle soupira au moment d'arriver dans un stationnement. La situation lui apparaissait de plus en plus complexe. En ouvrant la porte de la bagnole, elle fût surprise de croiser le regard embué de Lexa. Celle-ci semblait tenter de refouler ses émotions, sans y arriver. D'un pas rapide, Clarke contourna la voiture pour approcher la militaire. Cette dernière eut un mouvement de recul. Mais Clarke ne se démonta pas et la pris dans ses bras.

-Je ne mérite pas ton amitié, Clarke, prononça difficilement la militaire. Ma vie est...

-Je m'en fou de ce à quoi ressemble ta vie, la coupa l'étudiante en la serrant encore plus fort. Laisse-moi une place. Même minuscule. Tu ne mérites pas tout ça, tu mérites bien mieux que ça.

Un sanglot prit les épaules de Lexa, mais elle se ressaisit. D'un hochement de tête, elle fit signe à Clarke de la suivre et prit le chemin de l'hôtel.

En passant la porte, la blonde ne regarda même pas le décor ambiant. Son regard était rivé sur la militaire, qui tentait de l'éviter. Elle refusait que cela se produise à nouveau. Si Lexa ne croyait pas mériter son affection, elle lui montrerait que ce n'était pas le cas.

La brune discuta quelques minutes avec l'hôtelier, qui lui fila des clés. Sans un mot, les deux femmes prirent l'ascenseur pour monter quelques étages plus haut. L'ambiance était tendue, comme à l'habitude. Lexa ouvrit avec peine la chambre, puis laissa tomber les clés sur un petit bureau à l'entrée. Elle s'appuya sur ce dernier, avant de retirer ses chaussures et se diriger vers le lit pour s'y poser. Ses yeux se fermèrent, comme pour trouver un semblant de paix.

Clarke s'approcha d'elle sans hésiter. D'un mouvement, elle se glissa sur le lit et attira Lexa vers la chaleur de ses bras. Elle se laissa faire. Leurs respirations ralentirent, empreintent d'un calme qui les avaient quittées depuis un moment. La blonde releva la tête lorsqu'elle sentit une larme humide couler sur son front, provenant de Lexa. Sa main vint comme une habitude pour essuyer la joue de la militaire, d'un geste assuré.

-Laisse-moi te montrer que tu mérites mieux que ça... murmura Clarke d'une petite voix. Laisse-moi une place dans ta vie, je sais que rien ne sera simple, mais j'accepte les conséquences. Je ne pourrais pas passer par-dessus toi et c'est impossible pour moi d'oublier. Ton visage, ton regard, tes lèvres...

Elle regretta un instant ses paroles. Bien qu'elles étaient vraies, elles pouvaient faire fuir Lexa. Clarke se rendait compte de ses sentiments mitigés envers elle depuis quelques jours. Et si cela lui faisait peur, elle savait à quel point cela était encore plus difficile pour son amie. Amie qu'elle prenait dans ses bras, qu'elle avait envie d'embrasser, de consoler... Leur relation devenait de plus en plus compliquée. Cela risquait de faire fuir la militaire...

Mais elle sentit les muscles de la jeune femme se détendre. La lumière à peine tamisée de la chambre dévoilait son regard un peu plus paisible. Les yeux verts de la militaire parcouraient le chemin entre les iris et les lèvres de la blonde.

D'un geste peu assuré, celle-ci posa sa main sur le cou de Lexa et approcha son visage du sien. Leurs respirations se croisaient, incertaines.

* * *

_**Guest : Coucou la France ! Un peu mitigé, mais c'est faute de la situation compliquée haha. Je suis sadique, tu ne l'as toujours pas compris depuis le temps ? Je le revendique même ! Je suis plutôt contente du personnage de Raven, tant mieux si tu l'apprécies et qu'elle te fait rigoler ! Tu connais maintenant une partie des raisons, quelques éclaircissements, mais il en reste encore beaucoup... J'espère savoir garder l'intérêt !**_

_**Edas44 : J'espère que ce petit rapprochement entre elles saura te faire plaisir, rien n'est facile dans la vie et Lexa est quelqu'un qui est plutôt compliquée ! **_

_**Jenn : Coucou et c'est toujours un plaisir de lire tes commentaires aussi ! Désolée du délais pour poster, je sais que je vous ai laissés sur une grosse coupure, mais parfois la vie IRL... Voilà ^^**_

_**Irschasecb3 : Wouah le pseudo ! J'ai du m'y reprendre à 3 fois pour l'écrire haha. Bienvenue à toi, je suis ravie que mon récit te plaise. J,espère que la suite continuera de t'intéresser !**_

_**Et encore merci également à tous les lecteurs de l'ombre ! Bonne semaine à tous :D**_


	14. Chapitre 14

_**Coucou les gens !**_

_**Un petit chapitre un peu plus tôt que prévu, pour me faire pardonner mon absence. J'espère qu'elle saura vous plaire ^^**_

_**Un petit moment de calme dans cette situation compliquée... Quoique, de calme... Je ne sais pas si on peut appeler ça le calme ! Bref, je vous souhaite bonne lecture et bonne fin de semaine !**_

_**UnePtiteChaussette**_

-J'en ai marre de lutter, murmura la militaire. C'est de plus en plus dur de te repousser, Clarke...

La blonde frissonna à l'évocation de son prénom. Toujours cette façon si particulière à Lexa de le prononcer, comme si c'était la plus belle chose au monde. Le souffle chaud de la jeune femme avait pénétré chaque pore de sa peau, lui appartenant. Plus rien n'existait en ce lieu que le combat entre elles. La forêt transperçait l'océan, les sentiments tentaient de faire leur place au plus profond de leur âme.

Clarke ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle n'arrivait pas à oublier la sensation des lèvres de la militaire sur les siennes. La main de cette dernière, posée sur son abdomen, montait et descendait au rythme de sa respiration houleuse. Une proximité physique mais également mentale les reliaient.

-Alors arrête de résister, Lexa.

Loin d'être à l'aise avec le fait d'entreprendre quoi que ce soit, Clarke osa tout de même sceller ses lèvres à celles de Lexa. Un contact doux, humidifié par les larmes qui avaient coulées. Des sensations étranges prenaient naissance dans sa poitrine, mélangées avec un bien-être, une impression d'être où elle devait avec qui elle devait. D'un coup, tous les questionnements qui venaient en tête de l'étudiante s'estompèrent pour laisser place au moment.

La militaire n'osait pas faire le moindre geste pour brusquer Clarke, mais ses doigts s'agitaient machinalement sur le ventre de la blonde. La respiration de cette dernière suivait le rythme des touchers, alors qu'elle prenait possession de lèvres collées aux siennes. Lexa savait y faire, il n'y avait aucun doute. Tantôt passionné, tantôt tendre, le baiser la rendait dingue. Jamais elle n'avait eu envie d'être aussi proche de quelqu'un d'autre. Cela ne lui suffisait plus. Ses mains s'aggripèrent au dos de Lexa pour lier leurs deux corps.

D'un mouvement de hanche, elle retourna la militaire pour se retrouver au-dessus d'elle. Clarke sentait la respiration tout aussi vivace que laissait échapper Lexa. Les yeux de cette dernière s'étaient écarquillés face à l'audace de la blonde.

-Je ne te savais pas comme ça, Clarke, lâcha-t-elle avec un petit sourire en coin.

Ses lèvres étirées, toute trace de souffrance avait disparu de son visage.

-Arrête de prononcer mon nom comme ça... souffla l'intéressée, la voix plus rauque qu'à l'habitude.

-Et pourquoi, Clarke ?

La voix suave qu'elle avait pris acheva la blonde. Une de ses mains se posa sur le cou de Lexa, tandis que l'autre pénétra sous son t-shirt pour caresser les formes qui s'offraient à elle. L'abdomen de la militaire était doux sous ses doigts, malgré les quelques renflements qu'elle pouvait y percevoir. Mais Clarke n'en avait rien à faire. Seule la chaleur bouillante de sa peau ainsi que le contact qu'elle initiait lui importait. De son autre main, elle caressait la peau tendre du cou de la militaire alors que leurs corps se soulevaient l'un contre l'autre.

Lexa lâcha ses lèvres, provoquant un grognement de frustration chez sa partenaire. Sa bouche suivit une ligne imaginaire qui se formait jusqu'au creu de son cou, caressant la peau tendu et sensible de la blonde. Les yeux de Clarke se fermèrent, alors qu'elle lâcha dans un murmure :

-Parce que la façon dont tu le dis me rend dingue...

Elle sentit le sourire de Lexa réitérer contre sa peau brûlante. La main de la militaire se faufila sous sa chemise pour caresser son dos. D'un geste doux, son autre tourna la tête de Clarke pour reposer ses lèvres sur les siennes, dans un baiser cette fois un peu plus intense. De temps à autre, la langue de Lexa faisait connaissance avec la sienne. Ce ballet dura quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que le genou de la brune remonte sans qu'elle ne puisse l'empêcher vers l'entre-jambe de Clarke.

Celle-ci laissa échapper un gémissement plus bruyant. À ce son, Lexa s'arrêta brusquement. Ses yeux laissaient maintenant transparaître une certaine inquiétude. Clarke ne se rendit pas compte de l'hésitation de la militaire, ses ongles s'enfonçant un peu sur ses côtes. D'un mouvement brusque, Lexa prit sa main par le poignet pour l'arrêter.

-Clarke... On ne peut pas.

-Pourquoi ? répondit-elle d'une voix modifiée par le désir.

-Pas comme ça...

La blonde observa les iris de Lexa, assombris par le désir. Pendant quelques secondes, elle eut peur qu'elle aie changé d'avis. Pourtant, les mains sur son corps s'étaient avérées sûres, entreprenantes. Son sourire avait disparu.

-Tu n'as jamais... hésita la militaire. Enfin, tu n'as jamais été comme ça avec quiconque, et ce n'est pas une bonne idée que je sois celle qui te fasse découvrir ça. Tu as besoin de quelqu'un avec qui tu te sentes bien, et pas de quelqu'un brisé comme moi...

-Mais je me sens bien avec toi, la coupa Clarke. C'est parce que je suis vierge ? Ça t'embête que je ne sache pas m'y prendre ?

-Rien à voir. Ce n'est pas une question d'expérience. Mais la première fois...

-Et si j'ai envie de toi, là maintenant ? renchérit l'étudiante en dégageant son poignet pour reposer sa main sur l'abdomen de la brune. Dis-moi que tu n'en as pas envie, c'est une chose. Mais ne me dis pas que je ne peux pas. Je n'ai plus seize ans non plus. Je sais savoir ce dont j'ai envie. Et en ce moment, j'ai envie de plus avec toi. Sentir ton corps contre le mien, t'embrasser...

Ses dernières paroles avaient presque été murmurées. Cela sembla calmer Lexa, puisqu'elle ne tenta pas de se dérober.

-Apprend-moi, chuchota Clarke en lui mordillant le lobe d'oreille.

Sa supplication sembla achever la militaire. Cette dernière prit Clarke par la taille pour la retourner dans le lit. Pour elle, la blonde ne semblait peser qu'un poids plume. Clarke eut à peine le temps de contempler ses traits ravagés par le désir qu'elle sentit une nouvelle fois les lèvres de Lexa contre les sienne, ainsi que son corps appuyé contre elle. Une vague de chaleur s'empara d'elle alors que la langue de la militaire combattait la sienne. Ses mains s'aventuraient sur son ventre, alors qu'elle descendit lentement la tête en déposant des baisers tout au long de son cou. Cela faisait son effet dans le corps de Clarke, puisqu'elle soupira en sentant les lèvres de la militaire. Jamais personne ne l'avait fait sentir ainsi auparavant. Chaque centimètre de sa peau brûlait sous les doigts de Lexa. Une chaleur irradiait son bas-ventre.

Elle ne savait pas comment réagir, n'ayant jamais été dans cette situation. Mais elle avait envie de toucher Lexa, de lui faire ressentir toutes ces sensations qui prenaient place dans son corps. Une de ses main se posa sur ses hanches. L'autre remonta sous le t-shirt de la militaire pour caresser son dos. Celle-ci eut un mouvement d'hésitation, que Clarke comprit. La peau qu'elle touchait était inégale, bien plus que sur son abdomen.

-Il y a quelque chose que tu dois savoir, dit Lexa en se redressant. Quelque chose qui pourrait te dégoûter...

D'un geste souple de la main, elle retira son t-shirt, dévoilant sa peau marquée ainsi que son soutien-gorge. Quelques cicatrices parsemaient son ventre, dont une un peu plus marquée au niveau des côtes. C'était ce que Clarke avait senti en passant sa main.

Hésitant, Lexa se retourna, laissant entrevoir son dos à la blonde. De surprise, cette dernière resta sans voix. Le dos de la militaire était presque entièrement recouvert de longues cicatrices de toutes formes et grosseurs. Certaines étaient anciennes, d'autres dataient des derniers mois. _Mais qui a été assez timbré pour lui infliger une telle douleur ? s_e questionna Clarke. _Comment peut-on détruire ainsi quelqu'un ? _

Malgré tout, cela ne la rebuta pas. Ses mains vinrent caresser le dos de Lexa, tendrement. D'un coup, elle se redressa aussi et posa ses lèvres sur les cicatrices de la militaire, comme pour les refermer. Cela la fit frissonner. Son désir pour Lexa était toujours aussi grand, à cela s'ajoutait une volonté de rendre son quotidien plus confortable.

-Ça ne me dégoûte pas, Lexa, murmura-t-elle. Ces cicatrices font parties de toi, de ton passé. Ça ne change en rien l'envie de toi que j'ai...

La militaire se retourna pour lui faire face. Un long regard fût échangé entre elles. Un mélange de tendresse et de passion. D'un mouvement habile, Lexa déboutonna la chemise de la blonde pour caresser directement sa peau. Chaque toucher la rendait fébrile. La bouche de Lexa s'acharnait sur son cou alors qu'elle détachait son soutien-gorge puis la repoussa dans le lit. Clarke était maintenant à sa merci, mais elle n'avait pas peur. Elle sentit les lèvres de la jeune femme descendre lentement sur son corps, jusqu'à atteindre un point sensible sur sa poitrine. Les mains de Clarke n'étaient pas en reste, ses ongles s'enfonçant sans le vouloir dans le dos de la militaire alors qu'une langue caressait habilement ses seins érigés. Un gémissement lui échappa malgré elle.

Lexa revint à sa hauteur pour l'embrasser, cette fois les baisers étaient empreints d'une passion à peine contenue. Elle lui prit les poignets pour les emmener au dessus de sa tête, comme pour lui montrer qu'elle était à sa merci. Cela excita Clarke plus que de raison. Leurs corps s'emboîtaient parfaitement l'un contre l'autre, et le genou de la militaire contre son entre-jambe contribuait à augmenter son niveau d'humidité.

D'un geste, Clarke sentit le bouton de son jean sauter. Les lèvres de Lexa la quittèrent pour descendre le long de son corps, caressant au passage ses épaules, ses seins, son ventre. Chaque toucher était comme une braise qui alimentait son désir grandissant. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Quand son pantalon glissa le long de ses jambes, elle ne dit rien. Clarke ne savait pas quelles sensations elle éprouverait, mais le feu qui faisait fureur en elle avait besoin d'être éteint. De petits baisers furent déposés sur ses cuisses alors que son sous-vêtement prenait le même chemin que son jean. Clarke appréciait la douceur dont faisait preuve Lexa sur chacune des parties de son corps, les embrasant l'une après l'autre. Mais quelque chose de plus sauvage naissait en elle.

Quelque chose qui fût rapidement à son plus haut niveau lorsque les lèvres de Lexa atteignirent un point plus sensible que les autres. Parallèlement, ses mains s'activaient sur son corps, caressant son ventre, ses jambes, ses hanches à tout de rôle. Jamais son corps n'avait été autant stimulé. Lexa faisait preuve d'une douceur et d'une assurance à la fois, ce qui la mettait en confiance.

Jusqu'à ce que le point culminant fût atteint et que son corps cesse de s'agiter. D'un geste tendre, la militaire remonta à l'inverse de son corps et atteignit ses lèvres, qu'elle prit entre les siennes. Le baiser était cette fois tendre, doux. Clarke rigola des cheveux de Lexa, maintenant dans tous les sens. Ses mains tentèrent de reproduire certains mouvements sur le corps de la militaire, moins assurées.

Lexa guida ses gestes et ses réactions alors que la blonde lui rendit la même tendresse.

* * *

Lorsque Clarke ouvrit les yeux, une main s'agitait dans ses cheveux blonds. Se questionnant pendant quelques secondes, le temps de retrouver ses esprits, elle comprit qu'il s'agissait de Lexa. _Elle ne s'est pas cassée, _fût sa première pensée. Un bien-être l'envahi alors qu'elle tarda à bouger, profitant du moment. Un sentiment de honte l'envahi alors qu'elle songea s'être endormie dans les bras de la militaire directement après leurs ébats.

-Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle en interrompant Lexa dans ses gestes. Je me suis assoupie comme une loque...

-Il n'y a pas de mal, sourit la militaire.

-Tu ne t'es pas barrée...

-J'en ai marre de lutter contre ce que je ressens... Je ne peux pas te promettre monts et marées, je ne sais même pas si je suis apte à être en relation actuellement. Mais j'ai envie de te prendre dans mes bras en ce moment, j'ai envie de te laisser une place, Clarke.

En disant cela, ses doigts remontèrent pour caresser la peau du dos de Clarke, avec une tendresse infinie. Ce changement de comportement sidérait la blonde, mais elle ne pouvait qu'en profiter. Bien sûr, elle craignait un renversement de situation. Elle se faisait violence pour ne pas y penser. Pour le moment, elle profitait du fait que Lexa était toujours avec elle, malgré la peur, malgré la douleur.

-Lexa... Tes cicatrices...

-Je sais que c'est dégoûtant. Excuse-moi. Elles font parties de moi maintenant...

-N'interprète pas mes mots, renchérit Clarke. Je suis loin d'avoir trouvé ça rébarbatif. Au contraire, je ne ressens que de la tristesse quand je vois ce qu'on t'a infligée. Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux continuer de les écouter... Et de faire tout ce qu'ils te demandent.

-Ce n'est pas les militaires d'ici qui m'ont capturée. Ce sont ceux là-bas. Mais avec tout ce qui se passe actuellement, le colis, la militaire assassinée, je me demande si je ne me fais pas mener en bâteau depuis le début. Et puis comme je t'ai dit, j'ai un contrat que je suis tenue de respecter. Rassure-toi, la situation est loin de m'enchanter. Je n'ai juste pas le choix.

-Tu ne m'as jamais vraiment expliquée la situation.

Lexa soupira dans les cheveux de la blonde. Cette dernière comprenait la réserve de la militaire, mais les questions se faisaient de plus en plus nombreuses dans son esprit. La réelle mission qu'elle devait accomplir lui prenait la tête. Les gens impliqués semblaient nombreux pour réussir à faire tuer une militaire à la télévision, à capturer des gens innocents et faire oublier leur existence, à utiliser d'autres gens pour faire les pigeons voyageurs. Elle savait se trouver à la capitale, donc cette livraison semblait revêtir une importance certaine. Certains événements s'introduirent dans sa tête, comme l'agression de Gustus, le décès de la militaire, la souffrance que portait Lexa. Une souffrance qui avait été bien visible dans sa chair.

Toutes ces questions revenaient en elle suite au silence de Lexa. Elle enfonça sa tête dans l'épaule de la militaire pour profiter un peu du moment. Son torse montait et descendait au rythme de sa respiration un peu plus paisible.

-Je ne veux pas t'impliquer dans tout ça, Clarke. Je t'ai déjà dit, la situation est plus que complexe et comporte des enjeux que tu ne pourrais même pas imaginer.

-Tu ne penses pas que j'y suis suffisamment impliquée ? Entre Gustus et ma relation avec toi... Tu as accepté de me laisser venir ici, donc d'une certaine façon, j'y suis maintenant un peu reliée.

-Ne me fais pas regretter de t'avoir emmenée avec moi dans un moment de faiblesse, la gronda Lexa.

-Tu regrettes ?

D'un geste doux, Lexa prit le visage de la blonde entre ses mains et la dévisagea. Elle repoussa une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille, avant de lâcher d'une voix plus douce que ce que Clarke n'avait jamais entendue :

-Ne pense surtout pas que j'aie des regrets. C'est difficile pour moi de... De me laisser aller en relation avec quelqu'un, que ce soit amicale ou amoureuse. Mais ne sous-estime pas l'importance que tu as prise dans ma vie en si peu de temps. Je ne peux rien te promettre, je te l'ai déjà dit. On ne sait pas comment va se dérouler la suite des événements. Si tu veux, je t'en dirai plus demain à mon retour. Je répondrai à tes questions. Mais là, j'ai envie de n'endosser que le rôle de Lexa, et plus la militaire...

La fin de sa phrase s'était faite cassante, comme brisée. Clarke comprenait ce qu'elle voulait dire et arrêta de poser des questions. Elle embrassa délicatement la brune, laissant ses lèvres lui démontrer combien elle tenait à elle. Les paroles de Raven lui revinrent en tête. _Tu es amoureuse, toi_.

Elle ne savait toujours pas si elle était amoureuse, mais elle était prise au piège, désormais. Un lien fort et unique la reliait contre son gré à Lexa.

_**Guest : Merci, je te souhaite la même chose pour 2020 ! ^^ Je n'ai pris aucune résolution, et encore moins d'être moins sadique avec mes lecteurs. Mais je pense avoir fait preuve d'une bonne volonté malgré tout avec cette fin, qui est certainement la plus soft jusqu'à présent. Elle se laisse totalement faire... Effectivement :D On saura plus tard si elle décide d'écouter ou d'en faire à sa tête, pour le moment, une petite pause dans leurs histoires !**_

_**coco1810 : J'avoue avoir été un peu lente à la publication... Mais j'espère que je saurai me faire pardonner mon retard avec cette petite suite !**_

_**Jenn : Merci à toi, bonne année 2020 également ! Si tu me pardonnes, ça commence bien alors haha. Apprivoiser, peut-être. Pour de bon, rien n'est moins sûr ! Même si ça avance, c'est parfois compliqué.**_


End file.
